Beyblade, antes del principio
by Tacaema
Summary: Un secuestro que cambió mi vida, por un poder que nunca pedí,8 años en esta maldita cárcel...  Pero puede que aún no me arrepienta, por haberte conocido a ti...
1. En Japón

**1 En Japón**

Hola, me llamo Madia, y nací en España. Tras discutirlo durante bastante tiempo, mis padres aceptaron que mi abuelo me llevara con él a Japón.

Mi madre se llama Mysorian, ella está un tanto enferma, y no puede encargarse de mí por ahora. Mi padre, trabaja mucho para poder mantenernos, y tampoco puede estar mucho tiempo con migo.

Y aquí me tenéis, rumbo a Japón.

La verdad es que era un poco aburrido, estar ahí todo el tiempo sentada. Había gente que se ponía los auriculares, y otra, incluso, se dormían.

Tardó alrededor de catorce horas, y por fin llegamos a Japón…

Al bajar del avión y salir del aeropuerto, mi abuelo me dirigió hasta un taxi.

-"Hola"- Dije que una amplia sonrisa de niña chica al conductor.

El viaje en coche duró media hora, más o menos. El silencio era en realidad incomodo, pero para una niña de mi edad, que acababa de llegar a Japón, un lugar completamente desconocido, prefería entretenerse observando todo lo que había alrededor.

Durante todo el rato, el coche estuvo andando por las ciudades, hasta que llegamos a un campo.

-"Vamos Madia"- Decía el abuelo mientras se bajaba del auto.

Mi actual curiosidad hubiera preguntado, -"¿A dónde vamos, si estamos en medio de un campo?"- Pero decidí callar, por el hecho, de que tanto estar sentada, me durmió el culo y quería moverme. (n/a:que fina)

-"Ahora iremos a pie"- Me dijo mi abuelo.

-"¿A pie?"- Pregunté incrédula.

-"El pueblo no está muy lejos de aquí"- Decía mientras echaba a caminar. Mientras andábamos, observé todo el alrededor, era muy distinto al paisaje anterior cuando íbamos en el auto. Todo era natural, en excepción de algunas pequeñas casitas.

-"Mira alrededor Madia."-Me dijo el abuelo.

Me detuve a mirar, se veían unos extensos campos, y algunos árboles. El cielo estaba despejado. Mi abuelo estaba totalmente relajado, en esos momentos, diría que por su cabeza no pasaba nada, solo se concentraba a mirar su alrededor. Si hubiera sabido lo que el futuro me esperaba, hubiera aprovechado estas vacaciones al máximo. Yo, por mi parte, en ese entonces, no veía esto como algo muy especial.

-"Todo es muy bonito, aunque yo prefiero ir a la playa"- Respondí.

-"Ya tendrás tiempo de ir. No todos tienen esta oportunidad."- Mientras avanzábamos, medite en aquellas palabras 'no todos tienen esta oportunidad' la verdad, tenía razón, pero yo tampoco le hice mucha importancia. Pensé que se refería a personas del tercer mundo. "¿Qué necesidad había de amargarse con eso ahora?"

Seguimos hacía delante, y de pronto nos detuvimos. Estábamos en la cima de una colina, y desde allí se veía un pueblo.

Desde lejos no lo parecía, pero de cerca se podía ver que tenía casas muy grandes. Aquel pueblo, no era como yo me esperaba, yo esperaba algo más desordenado y casas más estropeadas. Pero estaba todo muy arreglado, como una villa de mansiones, o quizás exageraba.

-"Madia, aquí."- Mi abuelo se detuvo en una de las entradas de la casa.

-"¡¿Está es tu casa?"- Mi asombro era inigualable, sin duda tenía que tener una cara un poco tonta, pues no sabía muy bien como encajar aquel hecho.

La casa tenía dos plantas, al entrar se veía las escaleras que daban hacía la planta alta.

-"¡¿Puedo subir? ¿Puedo subir? ¿Puedo subir?"- Mi curiosidad me superaba a mí misma "¿de verdad es esta mi casa ahora?"

Mi abuelo dijo que -"sí"- podía investigar, pero que tuviera cuidado con las escaleras, y como un rayo, ya estaba en la planta alta, investigando hasta el último rincón.

Cuando subí me encontré con mi habitación. Era con paredes cubierta de madera, un armario sobre el que se podía poner fotografías. En él había una de toda (o casi toda) mi familia.

Un escritorio debajo de una ventana grandísima. Y una cama grande con mantas color verde agua, mi favorito. En poco tiempo, mi hiperactividad, ya me había llevado a saltar sobre la cama, riéndome a carcajadas. Eso llamó la atención de mi abuelo

-"¿Qué estás haciendo Madia?"

-"¡Mira abuelo! mira como salto."- Dije felizmente, era probablemente la más feliz del mundo por ese entonces. A pesar de que mi madre estaba enferma, intentó encargarse de mí, y cuando no pudo, llamó a mi abuelo. Y mi padre, aunque no podía estar mucho con nosotras, trabajó para darnos una casa en la que poder vivir.

Ahora que voy a empezar a vivir con mi abuelo, mi padre trabajará menos, tendrá más tiempo para estar con mamá, y para viajar hasta Japón y que estemos juntos.

-"Anda, no saltes en la cama."

-"Vale."- Dije obedientemente. La obediencia, era una de mis mayores facetas por aquel entonces, la cual solo llevaba en práctica, cuando confiaba en la persona que me mandaba.

-"Oye abuelo ¿tienes amigos?- Pregunté sin más.

-"Pues claro, al igual que tú."

-"En verdad. Yo no tengo muchos, como estoy siempre viajando."-Esa era la pura realidad, no tenía muchos amigos, pero los poco que tenía, eran buenas personas, de todo tipo de edad. Tampoco es que me importara demasiado, cuando estoy sola en mi cuarto y no tengo a nadie me entretengo con cualquier cosa. Me entretendría incluso haciendo nudos a un hilo. Pero antes no paraba de saltar y despotricar, teniendo la necesidad de compartir mi diversión con alguien.

Mi abuelo, parecía estar un poco triste y preocupado por mi situación.

-"Madia, ahora tienes que estar aquí porque…"

-"Porque mi padre tiene que trabajar mucho, lo sé."- Dije como si estuviera acostumbrada.

-"Madia, algunas veces tendré que irme a trabajar, y como estas de vacaciones, vendrás con migo."

-"¿Tú no tienes vacaciones?"

-"No. Pero me gusta mi trabajo."- Supongo que quiso decir que eso lo recompensaba.

-"¿Hoy tienes que irte?"- Dije pensativa.

-"No."

-"Entonces, ¿me puedes enseñar el resto de la casa?". Quería estar cerca de mi abuelo, pero sabía que él no podría alcanzar mi ritmo investigándolo todo. Mi abuelo me observaba como si ya supiera lo que yo prefería.

-"Anda, ve a investigarlo tú."

-"¡Bien!"- Dije mientras me marchaba a ver el resto de la casa.

-"Hola pequeña, ¿está el señor Dickinson?"- Lo primero fue el patio, y allí por la valla se asomaba un alto y moreno hombre.

-"Sí, ¡abuelo!"- Gritaba mientras me marchaba a avisar a mi abuelo.

-"Hola ¿Cómo estás?"- No le costó mucho tiempo llegar, pues estaba en la planta baja de la casa, y nada más vio a aquel hombre, mi abuelo lo saludó con mucha simpatía.

-"Bien, señor."-Supongo que aquel adulto intentaba ser respetuoso.

-"¿Y qué te trae por aquí, amigo?"- Preguntó mi abuelo.

-"Una visita, además de unos asuntos sobre los que hablar"- Contestó.

Escuché hasta ahí, después me fui a correr en el patio. Y a parte sin que yo me enterara siguieron hablando de sus cosas.

(Narrado en tercera persona)

-"Tiene una pequeña muy simpática, si quiere puede venir de vez en cuando al dojo" – Dijo el hombre. (n/a: Os imagináis ya quién es?)

-"No vendría mal, la verdad, es que no siempre me va a poder acompañar al trabajo."-Hubo una breve pausa de meditación, por parte del hombre más anciano, que fue el primero en romper el silencio. – "Y dime ¿Qué más has descubierto?"

POV MADIA

Veréis, mi abuelo está muy ocupado por que trabaja en la BBA, uno de los lugares más importantes con respecto al beyblade. Supongo que ya sabéis lo que es el beyblade. Es un juego, conocido mundialmente, que consiste en derrotar a tu rival con unas peonzas, a las que se llaman blade. Pero a esto se le suma otra dificultad; los bitbit. Son animales, en la mayoría de los casos, que están dentro de la peonza. Normalmente, el animal al que representa, es el sagrado de una familia.

_( n/a: Que bien se me da el documental ^.^…_)

-"Madia, baja."- Dijo mi abuelo.

-"Voy."- Dije mientras bajaba ilusionadamente.

-"Vamos a acompañar al señor Kinomiya a su casa."

-"Vale."

**Se que e publicado demasiado pronto el siguiente capitulo, pero es que quiero llegar a la parte interesante...**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Dejen Review**


	2. misterio en el dojo

**CAP 2 Misterio en el Dojo**

Fuimos a pie hasta la casa del señor Kinomiya, en uno de los barrios de Tokio.

Mi abuelo tenía una casa allí, pero ha preferido que nos mudemos a un pueblo más apartado de la ciudad. Quizás para que yo esté como en mi anterior hogar. En España, yo vivía en un pueblo mediano, del aljarafe.

-"Ya estamos aquí."- Dijo mi abuelo mientras contemplaba con una sonrisa, un dojo.

-"¿Esa es la casa del señor Kinomiya?"- Pregunté con mi normal curiosidad.

El hombre se limitó a contestar con un simple 'sí' felizmente mientras entraba.

Mi abuelo y Bruce entraron dentro, pero yo me quedé a investigar el patio, mientras ellos se saludaban.

En una parte del patio, había un estanque. Miré si encontraba algún pez, pero no había nada, excepto unos insectos.

-"Madia." -Llamaba mi abuelo.

-"A sí que esta es la famosa Madia. Es más grande de lo que pensaba."- Típico de los adultos decir algo para caer bien. -"Tyson está jugando con su blade, en la calle."- Siguió explicando el hombre mayor, supongo que el padre de Bruce.

-"¿Quién es Tyson? ¿Es el que ha dejado todas las cosas por el suelo?"- Pregunté. No era lógico que un hombre adulto, y aparentemente ordenado, dejara las cosas por el suelo. Creo que era ropa.

-"Ja ja, ni lo ha visto y parece que ya lo conoce."- Reía el hombre mayor. Me pareció bastante simpático, tenía una voz, típica de ser una persona alegre.

A partir de entonces los hombres se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas.

-"Abuelo me aburro ¿Puedo salir al patio?"- Sé que aquello de 'me aburro' podría ser una falta de respeto. Pero era verdad, y como era una niña de cinco años, lo dije sin más.

-"Anda Dickinson, déjela que investigue."- Dijo el hombre mayor.

Con una mirada de aprobación por parte de mi abuelo, decidí salir de allí y dirigirme al estanque. Quizás habría algo interesante.

Mientras los hombres hablaban…

(Narrado en tercera persona)

-"¿Señor Dickinson, Madia no sabe todavía la verdad?"- Preguntó el señor Kinomiya.

-"No. Pensamos ocultárselo por el momento. De todos modos Valkov aún no ha aparecido, y sinceramente, no creo que venga a por ella, sino es por conveniencia."- Aclaraba el señor Dickinson.

-"¿Y qué pasa si la chica un día descubre la verdad? ¿Qué le dirá entonces?"- Dijo el hombre mayor. (Mierda, cual es el nombre del abuelo de Tyson)

-"En ese caso, ya decidiremos. Por ahora hemos conseguido cambiarle el apellido a Dickinson. Ella sabe de su verdadero apellido, pero no sabe de Boris."

-"¿La adoptará como nieta?"

-"No se merece ser abandonada, y no tenemos otra opción. Así que por ahora, será mi nieta."

-"¿Cómo se encuentra su madre?"

-"Sigue en el hospital, lo médicos creían que la enfermedad iba a ir aumentando. Pero en vez de eso se ha detenido. Esperemos que todo salga bien."- Explicaba Dickinson.

POV MADIA

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos, pero entonces algo llamó mi atención. Es como si alguien me hubiera llamado. Me dejé guiar por una luz de color azul y llegué a una habitación. Allí únicamente había una espada, muy antigua con un extraño símbolo en el centro, que parecía un dragón.

Me acerqué hacía la espada, y como tenía curiosidad, la cogí. Parecía que una luz azul salía de ella. Y por una extraña razón pregunté –"¿Quién eres?"

Entonces escuche un ruido que salía de la espada. Asustada la dejé en su sitio, y salí corriendo al patio.

-"Madia ¿nos vamos?"- Dijo el señor Dickinson mientras esperaba en la puerta. -"¿Dónde has estado?"

-"Yo… investigando abuelo."- Dije con un gesto gracioso. O al menos eso creo, porque el abuelo sonrió.

-"Gracias muchachos, nos vemos mañana."- Se despedía el señor Dickinson.

-"Adiós."

Mi abuelo y yo cogimos un taxi.

-"¿A dónde vamos ahora abuelo?"

-"Ahora a casa. Mañana vamos a la BBA."

-"A casa. Tan pronto."

-"Cuando lleguemos, ya será de noche."

-"Yo preparo de comer." -Dijo Madia con un quejido en el estomago.

-"¿Segura? ¿No prefieres que encargar algo?"

-"Bueno… mejor encargamos algo."

Después de comer me fui a la cama, pero por más que lo intentara no conseguía dormir. A sí que sin aguantarlo más, aunque había pasado un rato, bajé a la planta baja.

Mi abuelo no estaba en su habitación, así que decidí buscarle. Como en la casa no le encontraba, salí al patio a ver.

-"¿Abuelo?"

-"¿Qué haces despierta aún?"

-"No puedo dormir ¿Dónde estás?"

-"Anda sube."

Miré hacia arriba, allí estaba mi abuelo en la azotea más alta.

Cuando llegué arriba pregunté.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Ven acércate. Mira por aquí."

Me acerqué a mirar por un instrumento, que en aquel entonces no sabía que se llamaba telescopio. Cuando me asomé pude ver el brillo de la Luna.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

-"Es un telescopio, es increíble ¿verdad?"

-"Si."

-"Mira al cielo sin telescopio."

Cuando miré hacia arriba, pude divisar un oscuro manto negro lleno de puntos blancos. Algunos parpadeaban, otros brillaban inmóviles y otros parecía que cambiaran de color.

-"El tiempo que estés aquí, puedes mirar cuando quieras el cielo. Pero ahora hay que irse a dormir."

Asentí la cabeza rápidamente, y una vez me había despedido, bajé al patio con mi abuelo y después fui a dormir.

-"Buenas noches Madia."

-"Buenas noches."


	3. Conociendo gente

**Empezamos:**

**3 Conociendo A GENTE**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, fui yo la primera en levantarme. Cuando se levantó mi abuelo, desayunamos, y entonces sonó el teléfono.

Cuando mi abuelo se enteró de la persona que estaba al teléfono se encerró en su despacho, para que yo no escuchara la conversación. Aún así sabía que estaban discutiendo. Cuando terminó me atreví a preguntar. –"¿Quién era?"

-"Un compañero de trabajo."

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

No recibí respuesta en vez de eso, mi abuelo se limitó a prepara unas cosas, y aunque no sabía para que, permanecí como una estatua, en mi sitio observando.

-"Nos vamos"

No pregunté a donde me limité a obedecer. Durante el camino a pie, mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando en que podría haber ocurrido. Entonces llegamos a un sitio lleno de gente, pero aun así, muy despegados unos de otros.

-"¿Un lago?"- Pregunté observando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Sí."

-"¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Se llama Kikiou."- Me extrañé, aquella voz, no era de mi abuelo. Al girarme pude comprobar quien era. Un niña un poco mayor que yo, de cabello violeta y ojos grises.

-"¿Kikiou?"- Pregunté, sin entender la palabra.

-"Sí, significa Flor de campanilla. Hola me llamo Karen."- Se presentó la chica.

-"Yo Madia."

-"¿Te vienes a jugar?"

Primero miré a mi abuelo, para confirmar si aprobaba que fuera a jugar, para después contestar -"Vale."

Durante toda la mañana, estuve conociendo a aquella chica que al final, resultó ser de mi misma edad.

-"Cuando empiece el colegio, te presentaré al resto de mis compañeras."- Decía Karen.

-"¿Vas al mismo colegio que yo?"

-"Pues claro, solo hay un colegio por esta zona."

El tiempo se pasó mientras Karen y yo hablábamos. Ella era hija única, al igual que yo, pero con la diferencia de que tenía muchos tíos y primos. En poco tiempo nos hicimos muy amigas, coincidiendo en bastantes cosas.

-"Madia, es hora de irse."-Decía mi abuelo.

-"¿Ya? Tan pronto."

-"Si ya son las ocho."

-"Vale. Nos vemos Karen."

-"Adiós Madia."

Me dirigí corriendo a donde estaba mi abuelo, cogí las cosas y dije sonriendo-"¿Nos vamos ya?"

-"Sí"

(n/a: _Ok, verán, no voy a relatar de todo lo que hablaron Karen y Madia. Nada muy importante, se hicieron amigas y ya está)_

Por el camino, la pequeña fue contando a su abuelo, todo lo que había hecho en ese día con Karen: Sobre su familia, sus gustos, y que ella estaba aprendiendo español en la escuela, además de que sus padres lo hablaban.

Yo sabía manejar tres lenguas, español por mi madre, ruso por mi padre y japonés por mi abuelo. Aunque el que se me daba mejor era español, tenía que aprender de los demás.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todavía no era de noche, pero faltaba poco. Mi abuelo recibía otra llamada. Me di cuenta de que algo grave pasaba, pero mi él no quiso decirme nada. Yo intenté espiar un poco, era algo sobre mi padre. Algo ¿malo?

-"Madia prepara tus cosas tenemos que hacer un pequeño viaje."- Decía Dickinson.

-"¿A dónde? Es muy tarde."

-"Tú prepara tus cosas."

Obedecí al instante. Como mi maleta aún no estaba deshecha no tardé mucho.

Nos montamos en un coche. Iba a preguntar a mi abuelo quien conducía, pero entonces me di cuenta de que había un chofer. Me senté en el asiento de al lado de la ventanilla, la noche era tan oscura y fría que incluso daba un poco de miedo. Para colmo, los caminos por donde andaba el coche, eran los mismos que por el día se distinguían unos campos extensos, pero que a la oscuridad, parecía el vacío del espacio sin estrellas. De repente una rueda se pinchó, y la turbulencia del coche fue sobresaliente. Lo suficiente como para sentir esa sensación en la barriga cuando estás en la montaña rusa, y la cual hizo que diese un pequeño grito.

-"¡Ah!"

-"¿Qué ha sido eso?"- Preguntó Dickinson.

-"Parece una rueda señor, iré a mirar."- Respondía el chofer.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, no solo estábamos a la intemperie de la noche, sino que también sentía que alguien nos observaba.

-"Abuelo."

-"¿Qué pasa Madia?"

"Tú ¿tienes enemigos?" -Pregunté con un hilo de voz intentando encontrar respuesta a esa presencia.

-"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" –Mi abuelo me observó intuyendo mi miedo. -"Ja, ja, ja. No tengas miedo Madia, aquí el único que nos puede observar es el viento." – Decía Dickinson sin echarle mucha importancia.

-"Sí, lo malo es que el viento no es siempre tú amigo."- Me dije a mí misma.

-"Ya está señor."- Dijo el chofer mientras subía al coche.

-"Bien, pues sigamos adelante. Escucha Madia ha surgido un problema en la BBA, y como tu niñera aún no ha venido, vas a quedarte esta noche en casa del señor Kinomiya."

Mi primera impresión fue una de "'¿eh?' pero ¿si los acababa de conocer?", aún así acto seguido pregunté -"Pero ¿tardarás mucho?"

-"No, por la mañana iré a recogerte."

Llegamos al dojo, pero allí solo estaba el señor más mayor y ¿Tyson?

-"Gracias, mañana vendré a recogerla."

-"No se preocupe, aquí estas como en tú casa Madia. Anda pasa."- Dijo el señor.

Mientras entraba en la casa, mi abuelo se despedia.

-"Entonces hasta mañana, manténgame informado. Esperemos que no le pase nada."- Dijo el anciano Kinomiya.

-"Esperemos, y no se preocupe le informaré."

Cuando Kinomiya pasó a la entrada se encontró con migo, quieta como una estatua.

-"Bien Madia, vamos a llevarte a tú habitación."

-"Oiga señor."

-"Vamos Madia no me llames señor, llámame "Abue" como si fuera tú abuelo."- Por lo que tenía entendido, y lo que me había dicho mi antena parabólica, la gente solía llamar al anciano Kinomiya con el sobre nombre de 'Abue'.

-"Bueno pues "Abue", me puede decir ¿qué está pasando?"

-"Tú abuelo tiene problemas de trabajo."

-"Señor, no soy tonta, mi abuelo no quiere contármelo ¿tiene que ver con mi familia?"-Hubo una breve pausa, mientras comprobaba como el mayor se sorprendía un poco.

-"Madia, ahora lo mejor es descansar, ¿qué te parece si mañanas llamas a tus padre para preguntarle personalmente como están?" -Decía "Abue" mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

-"Usted, quiero decir, me ayudará a convencer a mi abuelo para llamar a mis padres."

-"Por supuesto, pero ahora debes dormir. Esta es tú habitación, si tienes algún problema yo estoy en la de al lado."

-"Gracias."

Entré en la habitación, no era nada muy fuera de lo normal. Desde aquel día comprendí, que mi maleta sería mi mejor amiga. Fui a meterme en la cama cuándo vi de nuevo esa luz azul. Un escalofrió envolvió mi espalda. –"Otra vez no", la misma presencia. Aún así, nunca fui una niña cobarde, y estaba decidida a descubrir que era esa presencia.

Cuando comprobé que "Abue" estaba en su habitación salí de la mía, y busque la sala de ayer donde se encontraba la espada. Entré y despacio cerré la puerta, allí estaba la espada, y aquel símbolo brillaba con una luz intensa y azul, pero no cegadora, por alguna extraña razón. Me acerqué y saque la espada, de nuevo mi cuerpo sentía la necesidad de preguntar quién era. Seiryū, fue el nombre que se me vino a la cabeza. Pero entonces el brillo desapareció de golpe y alguien a mi espalda abrió la puerta escandalosamente, dejando que entrara la luz de la Luna.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- Preguntó una voz a mi espalda.

Yo inconsciente de mis actos, con la espada apunté a la persona que estaba detrás de mí. Era un chico moreno de cabello azul.

-"¿Quién eres?"- Pregunté

-"¿Cómo que quién soy? Yo soy el que vive aquí, y deja eso en su sitio es peligroso."- Dijo el chico enfadado.

Por un momento miré al chico confundida intentando hacer memoria. Y entonces me acorde

-"Ah, tu eres el desordenado, como era ¿Tyson?"

-"Sí, así me llamo. Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Mi abuelo me ha traído aquí."

-"¿Cómo? Explícate."

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- Decía "Abue", mientras se acercaba.

-"Abuelo, una chica se ha colado en casa."

-"¿Perdona? No me he colado." – Me defendía.

-"Tyson, no se ha colado. Es la nieta de Dickinson, que dormirá aquí esta noche. Pero si alguien hubiera escuchado mejor mientras miraba al TV lo sabría."- Dijo "Abue" aclarando mis dudas.

-"Es que era un programa muy interesante."- Replicaba Tyson.

-"Ojala le pusieras la misma atención al Kendo*."- Decía el abuelo a su nieto.

-"¿Por eso tenéis esa espada?" – Pregunté Madia, haciendo que los dos volvieran la mirada hacía mí.

-"Sí, es un obsequio familiar."- Dijo Kinomiya.

-"Y cierta persona no debería cogerla sin permiso."- Decía Tyson refiriéndose a mí.

-"Perdón, es que llamó mi atención."

-"Pero ¿qué hacíais aquí los dos? Deberíais estar durmiendo."- Replicaba el hombre mayor.

-"Lo siento señor, ha sido mi culpa. No podía a dormir y al parecer he despertado a Tyson."- Me disculpé.

-"Bueno, no pasa nada. Pero iros a dormir ya."

Tyson y yo fuimos por el pasillo hasta nuestras habitaciones. Y por el camino me preguntó -"¿Por qué me apuntaste con la espada?"

-"Eh, pues actué, inconscientemente."

-"Pues si me llegas a dar no creo que te sirva de excusa."

-"Eje, yo tampoco lo creo. La verdad es que no me acordaba de que estabas aquí." ^.^

-"Es lógico si tienes en cuenta que nunca nos habíamos visto." ^_^

-"Nos podríamos haber conocido de otro modo, pero no pasa nada. No te falta ningún brazo ¿verdad?" – Dije sarcástica.

-"No, pero espero estar vivo mañana. Buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches."

Un tanto extraño, conocer a alguien de esta forma, pero así pasó. Y aunque habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión sarcástica, nos hicimos ¿amigos?

Eso fue todo antes de quedarme profundamente dormida

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi compi "Ma" alías Martita Amy Carried. Espero que les haya gustado porque la cosa se va a ir poniendo más interesante. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER, Y SI LES PARECIÓ BUENO, LES AGRADECERÍA UN REVIEW. SINO, TAMBIEN ACEPTO CRITICAS QUE ME AYUDEN A MEJORAR.**


	4. Dando detalle

**4 Dando Detalle**

Desperté tan temprano que aún se veía el cielo gris. Pero no tenía más sueño, así que salí al patio del dojo, segura de que nadie me viera. Todavía estaba intrigada por aquella espada. Mi única respuesta sobre la luz, es que esa espada contenía un bitbit. En España mis únicos amigos eran bitbit, tenía mucha facilidad para hacer amistad, pero la mayoría con el tiempo pensaba que era rara. Cuándo dije a mis padres que mis únicos amigos eran los bitbit, no les sentó muy bien, pero tampoco sé porqué. Mi abuelo trabaja con esas criaturas, porqué mis padres no lo entendían.

-"Si, que madrugas temprano."

-"Hola señor Kinomiya, quiero decir."

-"No importa. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

-"Es que no puedo dormir. ¿Cuándo viene mi abuelo?"

-"No tardará mucho. Ven siéntate a comer."

- No tengo hambre.

-"En ese caso, te importa que yo me coma yo tu parte."- Decía Tyson apareciendo de la nada.-.- _(n/a: Pero Tyson madruga?)_

-"Bueno, e… si tú quieres."- Decía, aún sorprendida de la antena parabólica del chico. _(n/a: Para lo que le interesa… ^_^, igual que yop…)_

-"¡Bien! gracias."- Se marchaba Tyson directo a la cocina.

-"No se preocupe "Abue", si no le importa, me quedo en el jardín."

-"De acuerdo."- Se marchó.

Por detrás del muro se veía el reflejo del Sol. Rápidamente me dirigí a la entrada de la casa, por si se podía ver desde allí, pero los edificios no dejaban ver.

-"¿Quieres ir a conocer la ciudad?"- Preguntó Kinomiya viendo a la chica en la entrada.

-"¿La ciudad?"- Repetí tontamente -"Pero es muy temprano."

-"Nada más que Tyson acabe de comer te acompaña. _(Si es que acaba algún día… ^_^)_

-"¿I´gr agongue?"- Dijo Tyson con la boca llena. Y yo no sabía si reírme a carcajadas o asustarme de que no se atragantara.

-"Tyson, seguro que ya has terminado ¿Porqué no enseñas a Madia un poco la ciudad?"

Tyson lo engulló todo para poder hablar, pero tragar tanto en tan poco tiempo hizo que hablara así: -"P…es…ro sí solo acabo de empezar."

-"Tyson, ¡deja de comer!"

-"Está bien, bueno."- Decía Tyson, sin poder poner ninguna excusa. (n/a: que extraño verdad) Su abuelo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. -"Hasta luego. Vamos Madia."

-"Pero ¿y cuando…?"

- "Cuando venga tú abuelo, se quedara aquí un tiempo. Mientras entreteneos un rato."- Dijo "Abue"

-"Es para hoy"- Decía el chico peliazul a lo lejos. Cuando lo alcancé, Tyson empezó a preguntar.

-"Dime Madia ¿tu juegas al beyblade?". Preguntó Tyson sacando su blade de uno de sus bolsillos.

-"No."

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Sí, ¿por qué?"

-"Suena raro que la propia nieta de Dickinson no sepa jugar al beyblade."

-"¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuelo con el beyblade?"

-"Trabaja en la BBA ¿no?"

-"Sí, ese es su trabajo, pero no tiene porque practicar el beyblade, ni sus parientes tienen porqué."- Dije un tanto ¿molesta?

-"Bueno, no era mi intención hacerte enfadar"

-"No importa ¿y qué tal se te da?"

-"Es lo que más me gusta"

-"¿Y ganas?"

-"Pues claro."

-"Eso habrá que verlo, seguro que se te da mejor el juego de quien come más."

-"Si sabes tanto, no haberme preguntado."

-"Se nota que estamos en Japón. Mi país no es así."

-"¿Cómo es España?"

Me senté en la hierba junta al río y empecé a explicar -"Pues, es muy grande, jaja. No sabría decirte, es simplemente distinto, las ciudades, los campos."

-"¿Vivías en la ciudad?"

-"No, en un pueblo."

-"¿Y tú familia?"

-"Ya de paso una entrevista." – Decía sarcástica.

-"Es que, solo sé que eres nieta de Dickinson."

-"Mi madre está enferma. Y mi padre trabajando. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de tú familia?"

-"Mi padre investiga los bitbit, mi hermano mayor, Hiro, se unió a él. Y vivo aquí con mi abuelo."

-"Siento, lo de tu madre."- Me imaginé que algo malo había pasado, para que no la mencionara.

-"No te preocupes. Cambiemos de tema ¿hay bleiluchadores en España?"

-"Pues claro, si vienes yo te les presento. Conozco a todos los niños y niñas de la zona, pero no tengo mucha amistad con ellos. Estoy viajando de aquí para allá."

-"Yo tengo amistad con todos. Parece que no, pero con el beyblade se conoce a mucha gente."

-"¿Volvemos?" – Decía cortando la conversación.

-"¿A casa? Si ha pasado muy poco tiempo."

-"Es que quiero ver a mi abuelo."

."¿Qué te preocupa? Supongo que tú abuelo se cuida bien."

."Sí, pero. Estoy segura que tiene que mi familia tiene problemas. ¿Y si le pasa algo a mi madre?"

-"Seguro que tú madre se pondría peor si sabe que estás preocupada todo el tiempo." – Decía Tyson con una sonrisa.

Solo me limité a devolver la sonrisa y a seguir a Tyson hasta el parque. Entonces un coche se acercó hasta donde estabamos.

-"Hola chicos."

-"¡Abuelo!"- Decía reconociendo aquella voz.

-"Hola señor Dickinson." – Dijo Tyson mientras se acercaba.

-"¿Qué tal Tyson? Subid al coche, me dirigía a tú casa para despedirme de tú abuelo."- Dijo dirigiéndose a Tyson.

Los dos subimos al coche, y en poco tiempo estábamos en el dojo. Tyson se bajó muy decidido.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?" – Pregunté viendo la cara pálida del chico.

-"Creo que voy a vomitar."- Dijo Tyson tapándose con la mano la boca. _(Con lo que te has comido en un segundo, hijo… -.-)_

Tyson entró corriendo a casa, y esquivando a su abuelo se dirigió al servicio.

-"Que prisa tiene." –Dijo Dickinson en voz baja, mientras yo no podía evitar reirme.

-"Hola Dickinson, pase." –Dijo el abuelo de Tyson.

-"No amigo, nos vamos ya, venía a darle las gracias por haber cuidado de Madia."

-"No ha sido nada, es una niña muy educada. Le había dicho a Tyson que le enseñara la ciudad."

-"Sí, gracias. Ahora nos vamos a casa. Y ¿si no le importa? A lo mejor la vuelvo a traerla mañana si no viene la niñera."

-"Espere, señor Kinomiya, dijo que me ayudaría." – Dije yo.

-"Sí, tienes una buena memoria. Señor Dickinson, ya que Madia está tan lejos de su casa, ¿por qué no deja que de vez en cuando llame a sus padres?"

-"Por supuesto, cuando lleguemos a casa hablará con su padre."

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Sí, pero sube al coche."

-"¡Bien! Gracias señor, quiero decir "abue" despídase de Tyson de mi parte y dígale que no coma tanto."

-"Eso, ya lo hago yo. Hasta mañana."

-"Adiós."

Estaba tan impaciente, que el viaje se hizo muy corto. Iba poder llamar a mis padres.

-"Abuelo rápido." Decía mientras entraba en casa y soltaba la maleta a los cuatro vientos.

-"Tranquila Madia. Toma aquí tienes el móvil, estas llamando a tu padre."

-"¿Papá?"

**Dejo con el misterio y saludo a todos los que se pasen por este fic. Dejen sus reviews, a modos de críticas, enhorabuenas, consejos… para que esta escritora pueda mejorar sus historias.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Empiezan las malas noticias

**5 EMPIEZAN LAS MALAS NOTICIAS**

(Narrado en tercera persona)

-"Madia, ¿Cómo estas pequeña?" – Contestó su madre.

-"Mamá, estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿Y papá? E echo amigos nuevos."- Se notó el nerviosismo de la pequeña.

-"Tranquila, cuéntame ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?"- Habló la madre, con su voz tranquila y serena, intentando ocultar toda pista de dolor.

-"Una se llama Karen, que están en el mismo colegio. También he conocido a Tyson, un niño que come mucho."

-"¿te lo estás pasando bien?"

-"Sí, y he encontrado más bitbit."

-"Anda, pásame con tú abuelo."- Era urgente hablar con su 'abuelo' fue por ello que la conversación se tornó corta.

-"¡Abuelo, mamá al teléfono!"- Decía Madia mientras corría buscando a su abuelo. Cuando el señor Dickinson cogió el teléfono, Madia se encontraba muy alegre, pero todo cambió cuando empezó a escuchar a su abuelo por el teléfono…

POV MADIA

Mi abuelo, se había encerrado en el despacho. No había que ser muy lista, para saber porque a veces al hablar por un teléfono, se encerrada en su despacho. Era por cosas confidenciales, o por discusión. Pero ¿podría ser que estuvieran discutiendo?

-"Dickinson algún día Madia se tendrá que enterar de lo ocurrido, y si se entera tres meses después te aseguro que será peor."- Decía la madre de Madia por el teléfono.

-"Dejemos que pase un tiempo, ¿y si lo encuentran?"- Las palabras de mi abuelo, era las única que alcanzaba a escuchar.

-"¿Y si pregunta por su padre?"

-"Señorita no debería alterarse."- Decía un médico de fondo a la mujer que se encontraba en la camilla de un hospital.

-"Hoy no se lo voy a decir. Esperemos que pasen unos días."

-"Está bien, pero sabes perfectamente quién ha podido ser Dickinson. Y Madia será tu nieta ahora, pero ha sido siempre mi hija, y como por culpa de sus investigaciones, le hagan daño, no se lo perdonaré jamás."

-"No le pasará nada. Hasta mañana."

-"Espera, tráela mañana."

-"Veré si puedo hacer algo."

Cuando sentí que mi abuelo se dirigía a la puerta, no me dio tiempo a esconderme. Aún así en vez de retirarme, me atrevía a preguntar la verdad.

-"Madia. Es de mala educación, escuchar a través de la puerta."

-"Yo lo siento, pero es que nunca me contáis la verdad."

-"¿Qué estás diciendo Madia?"

-"No abuelo, tengo derecho a saber lo que le ocurre a mi familia."

-"No ocurre nada."

-"He escuchado todo. Y lo que ha dicho mamá se lo puedo preguntar a los bitbit. ¿Qué ocurre?"

-"Es…"- Hubo una breve pausa, por parte de mi abuelo, que indicaba el no saber cómo continuar explicando. Pero los adultos son muy listos, y lo que él hizo, fue desviar el tema. –" Madia, quieres ir mañana a España".

-"De acuerdo."- No seguí interrogando, pues pensé que si íbamos a España, podría ver a mi madre. Y si la veía podría preguntarle, que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"Escucha Madia, esta tarde Adara se quedará contigo. Yo tengo que ir a unos asuntos de la BBA."

-"¿Quién es Adara?"

-"Una amiga." _(n/a: Su niñera ¬¬)_

-"¿Puedo ir al lago?"

-"Vas con Adara, ¿vale?"- Dijo mientras preparaba sus carpetas de la BBA, y se dirigía a la puerta. Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre, y entró una chica de pelo corto y oscuro, su piel tenía un ligero moreno y sus ojos eran marrones.

- "Hola ¿tú eres Adara?" – Dije animadamente.

-"Sí"

-"Chicas, yo me voy, mañana nos vemos en el aeropuerto. No te preocupes Madia. Conseguiré que veas a tu madre."

Asentí con la cabeza ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Adara preparó algo de comer y algunas toallas. Fuimos andando hasta el lago, pero Karen no estaba allí. Aún así estaba un poco lleno. Era medio día, el Sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, y brillaba con gran fuerza. Pero los árboles nos protegían de él con su sombra.

-"Adara ¿te vas a bañar?"

-"¿Quieres que me bañe en el lago contigo?"

De nuevo, asentí. Las dos estuvimos un buen rato en el agua, el acento de Adara era un tanto especial, pero no pasaba nada, se entendía bien. Mientras, estuve contando a Adara todos los amigos que había hecho desde que llegué aquí.

-"¿Tú tienes amigos?"- Pregunté.

-"Sí. Tú eres una de ellas."

-"Antes en España, me costaba hacer amigos. Y cuando conseguí hacerlos tuve que venir a Japón.- Mis únicos amigos eran los bitbit"

"Eso es un poco raro ¿no?"

-"Si, pero eran mis amigos. Ellos me entendían, pero los niños de clase no. Mi padre estaba preocupado, porque no tenía ningún amigo humano. Ahora tengo cuatro. Bueno cinco." _(La familia Kinomiya, Karen y Adara)_

-"Muy bien Madia. Oye ¿quieres comer?"

-"Vale."

Salimos del agua y nos liamos las toallas, Adara sacó unos bocadillos de una bolsa.

-"Cocinas bien.-" Decía mientras me relamía. _(n/a: Me recuerda a cierto individuo…^.^ las amistades influyen…^_^)_

-"Si solo es un sándwich. Pero, gracias. Se está haciendo tarde. Cuando terminemos de comer volvemos a casa."

-"¿Tan pronto?"

-"Es que caminando hasta casa hay un paseo."

-"Vale."

Cuando terminamos de comer, cogimos las cosas, y fuimos andando a casa. Adara iba más cargada que yo.

-"¿Te pesa?" -Pregunté.

-"No, sigue andando."

En el camino sentía como las fuerzas para andar se iban, por el sueño increíble que teníamos. Pero Adara era más grande que yo, y lo soportaba mejor. Cuando abrimos la puerta de casa, Adara dejó las cosas en un lado del pasillo y me subió a mi habitación, y se despidió. Ella dormía en la de al lado.

Intenté dormir, pero no pude. Estaba pensando en lo que le pasaba a mi abuelo, ¿qué me ocultan?

Me levanté, y subí a la azotea. Aquella noche, no se veían bien las estrellas, pero se podía ver que la Luna estaba llena. Entonces sentí las voces de los bitbits.

Nadie podía entender lo que decían los bitbit, pero yo sí. Todos decían que tenía mucha imaginación, pero yo sé que no es así. Los bitbit hablan de verdad, lo que pasa es que los humanos, no siempre escuchamos.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

No venían a dar buenas noticias. Se tenía que marchar, y no podría volver. Pero que no me preocupara, porqué pronto nos volveríamos a ver, pero no podría ser con la misma confianza. Cuándo un bitbit no tiene dueño, puede hacer lo que quiera, a no ser que alguien lo capture, o lo tenga en su blade. Por eso no me gusta beyblade demasiado, privan a los bitbit de su libertad. Aunque reconozco que ese es el deber de las bestias bits.

Entonces vino Adara y las luces formadas por los bits, desaparecieron.

-"Nos vamos Madia, prepara tus maletas."

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

Al parecer Adara recibió una llamada de mi abuelo, y le dijo que el último vuelo a España era por la madrugada. Solo faltaba un par de horas para que el vuelo saliera del aeropuerto. Pero creo que el nerviosismo de ella, era por otra cosa.

Mientras Adara preparaba las maletas, los bitbits me dijeron que tuviera cuidado.

Me despedí, no debían preocuparse, porque volvía a España.

Pero me respondieron que no iba a volver a casa, y que tuviera en cuenta que ellos siempre iban a apoyarme.

-"¿Entonces a donde voy?"

Adara apareció, y las bestias se marcharon.

Ella cerró con llave todas las puertas de la casa.

-"Coge las cosas Madia."

-"Voy."

Me avisaban de algo, y sospeché que en poco tiempo iba a descubrir lo que era. Pues sentía la presencia de alguien, o de unos cuantos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, para luego escuchar un grito desesperado que decía:

-"¡Madia corre!"

**El simple título lo indicaba, empiezan las malas noticias, y seguiré dejándolos con la duda, esforzándome por crear intriga. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME OBSEQUIAN UN REVIEW GRACIAS A USTEDES PUEDO SEGUIR MEJORANDO.**

**Espero tengan un buen día. Saludos.**


	6. No vuelvo a Casa

**Bien, aquí****el siguiente capítulo gracias a Shadow, y sí****Sarita,****este es el capitulo que te he dedicado, es que a la hora de comentar te me has adelantado a los acontecimientos, darle también las gracias a mis compis de Instituto, por molestarse en dedicarme un comentario en esta página, además de en el libro XD**

**Ya no tengo más que decir, aparte de que**

**Comenzamos:**

6 NO VUELVO A CASA

-"Madia corre."- Grito Adara. Yo estaba en el patio de casa. Inmóvil, delante de la puerta, algo de mi quería comprobar que ocurría, pero otra me decía que no me acercara ¿Porqué Adara gritaba a sí? Fui a ver qué ocurría. No llegué a cruzar la puerta al exterior, cuando pude ver como unos hombres la ataban. _(n/a: Recuerdo, en este pueblo las moradas estaban muy lejos una de otras.)_

Subí corriendo a la azotea gateando, allí intenté llamar a alguien por el móvil.

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Hola? ¿Abuelo?"

-"Madia ¿venís para el aeropuerto?"

-"Abuelo, unos hombres están atando a Adara, estoy en la azotea. Y ¡ah!..."-De los nervios se me cayó el teléfono al suelo. Y el grito había alertado a aquellos hombres.

-"Por favor ayúdame."- Dije sin sentido, por culpa del miedo. Aunque en el fondo, quizás se lo pidiese a las bestias bits.

Los hombres subieron a la azotea, y no había ningún escondite _(n/a: no creo que quepa detrás del telescopio…-.-)_a sí que salté la barandilla, y puse los pies en uno de los bordes de la ventana. Estaba dispuesta a saltar por la ventana hasta el dormitorio, pero era tan resbaladizo que iba a caerme, cuando uno de esos hombres me agarró del brazo. Me salvó, pero ahora a saber lo que iba a hacer.

-"¡Soltarme! ¡Adara!" -Grité, pero no me dio tiempo a decir más porque me taparon la boca. Yo no podía hacer nada contra ellos. Allí no había nadie, lo vecinos más cercanos estaban bastante lejos. Intenté impedir que me metieran en una furgoneta, hasta que, dándome un golpe, dejé de patalear.

Me cubrieron la cabeza para que no viera nada, y me ataron las manos. Por mucho que me resistiera no pude salir de allí. Solo pude ver como tiraron a Adara en medio de la calle, que al parecer permanecía inconsciente.

Una vez conseguí ver, y me di cuenta de que allí estaba ¡¿Karen?

-"¿Karen?"

-"¿Madia?"- Decía ella con los ojos vendados.

Mientras no pataleamos los guardias nos dejaron hablar por unos segundos.

-"¿Qué es esto Karen?"

-"No lo sé. Me dirigía a tu casa y..."

-"¿Estamos raptadas?"

-"Ya callaos."- Dijo uno de aquellos hombres. Aquel hombre me puso de nuevo la mascara para que no viera nada. Creo que su verdadera intención, es que no viésemos el camino.

El viaje fue largo, durante en el camino intente en varias ocasiones escapar pero a la tercera ya no recuerdo nada.

Durante un rato me pregunte que me harían. Que le harían a Karen, y si estaríamos juntas. Comprobé que no.

(Narrado en tercera persona)

Mientras Dickinson llega en un coche a su casa y se encuentra a un montón de gente haciendo fotos. Un médico estaba atendiendo a Adara, y la casa, o por lo menos su exterior estaba destrozado.

-"¿Es usted el señor Dickinson?"

-"Si soy yo."

-"Señor, la señorita Sujumi Adara, ha recibido lesiones cerebrales"

Aún, con la aclaración del médico, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de haber forcejeado, Adara se levantó y dijo:

-"Se han llevado a la niña."

Dickinson llamó por el móvil a unos cuantos lugares. Ordenó que no hubiera ni prensa ni cámaras, ni policía, ni público. Pero había llegado tarde, uno de los hombres que estuvieron entre el público de aquel desastre, mandó el video a las noticias.

Dickinson, fue corriendo a coger el avión hacía España. Y cuando llegó al hospital donde se encontraba la madre de Madia, se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella ya lo sabía.

-"¿Como no lo voy a saber si ha salido en las noticias? Todo ha sido por tu culpa, te dije que cuidaras de ella, que iban a ir a por la niña. Y al final lo han conseguido, ese maldito tiene a mi hija."- Gritaba la madre de Madia, que debido a su ataque se puso peor y unos cuantos médicos tuvieron que entrar a atenderla.

Catorce largas horas que Madia no notó, por su inconsciencia...

(POV MADIA)

Desperté en un lugar oscuro, tenía las manos atadas, al igual que los pies. Cuándo me despabilé, pude ver que estaba dentro de una capsula de cristal, y entonces sentí aire en mis pies, y de repente empezó a salir un líquido que inundaba la cápsula. Yo intenté soltarme sabía que si se seguía llenando la capsula moriría ahogada. En el último segundo cogí un soplo de aire, y abrí los ojos bajo ese líquido, pude ver muchas capsulas, iguales que en la que yo me encontraba. Antes de quedar inconsciente pude distinguir una silueta humana. Entonces desperté, en un lugar muy extraño. Pero el cuál había visto antes en sueño. Estaba empapada, no sé si de sudor, o de algún tipo de líquido. Conseguí levantarme y corrí asustada hasta que llegue a un precipicio. Allí miré al cielo, era azul intenso y pude ver que había muchos bestias bits volando. Sin duda estaba en el mundo de los bitbit. Pero entonces sentí un latigazo en mi espalda. Y desperté con un suspiro que parecía que hubiera estada bajo agua todo ese tiempo. Cuándo pude abrir los ojos la capsula estaba vaciándose. Allí delante estaba aquella silueta humana. Era un hombre con pelo morado, vestía de un modo muy raro, y una cara de amargado, que no podía con ella.

-"Sabía que eras la única humana que puede viajar al mundo de los bitbit, pero tuviste que ser precisamente tú."- Decía el hombre pelimorado.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- Dije apenas sin aliento.

_(n/a: Tú peor pesadilla…_XD_)_

-"Ya nos iremos conociendo. Vamos a tener mucho tiempo."

-"¿Qué es esto? ¡Sacarme de aquí!"- Grité mientras reponía fuerzas.

-"¿Tan pronto? Si solo acabamos de empezar. Dime ¿te ha gustado el mundo al que has viajado?"- Dijo sarcástico.

-"Quiero irme a casa."- Dije mientras mi voz se iba apagando, y con las lágrimas amenazando salir.

-"¡Llenarlo!". Ordeno el hombre de nuevo.

."¡No!". Grité mientras sentía como el líquido subía por mi piel.

En realidad prefiero estar en el mundo de los bitbit que en esa cápsula. El problema era el dolor atroz que se sentía al viajar de un mundo a otro. Mi cuerpo estaba quedando paralizado y poco a poco podía ver como ese mundo de los bitbit se acercaba a mí. Pero también podía sentir las cadenas que apretaban en mi pecho fuertemente asfixiándome. Supongo que hubo algún tipo de fallo, pues, cuándo la cápsula estaba totalmente llena, por un lado despertaba con un Sol deslumbrante y por otro me quedaba sin aire y gritaba de dolor. Y entonces escuché una voz:

-"¡A páguenlo!"

Después nada.

En el hospital:

(Narrado en tercera persona)

La madre de Madia se estaba despertando, los médicos tuvieron que recurrir al somnífero para poder acabar con su ataque.

-"Tienes que salvarla."- Decía la mujer sufriendo casi el mismo dolor que su hija en ese momento. -"Por favor."- Dijo casi sin aliento.

**Espero que os haya gustado,****darle muchas gracias a Shadow!****Sé que en la serie no tiene que ver mucho con mis paranoias, o como se dice 'locuras', pero algunos personajes, las bestias bits, y ya veréis mas para delante que más, son de la serie... **

**He intentado corregir más o menos los cambios de narración, desde el punto de vista de Madia, al de tercera persona, pero si tienen un consejo mejor, por favor díganlo en un review.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. Dolor Interno

**Hola que tal, gracias por dejarme vuestros review, me animan mucho a continuar...**

**Kiray, me a echo muchísima ilusión que comentes mi historia, intentaré tener menos faltas, pero es que es cierto, que en los trabajos propios no se ven muy bien... Y más adelante, me detendré más a la hora de escribir capitulos...**

**Shadow, me alegra que te guste mi historia.**

**Compis de Instituto, gracias por ayudarme a seguir. A mi compi 'Ta' (Sheila XD) por ayudarme a expresarme mejor.**

**Nada más que comentar, que espero les guste el capitulo, que me ha costado retocar esta semana:**

7 DOLOR INTERNO

Un día entero, sufriendo ese dolor. Pero esta vez fue el Sol el que me despertó, y no en el mundo de los bitbit. Me encontraba en el mismo edificio donde la cápsula, pero está vez estaba atada de manos a pies a la pared. Entonces vi los de alguien por debajo de la puerta.

-"E por favor, sáqueme de aquí. ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? Por favor no se valla, me duelen las manos."

Quien fuese se había marchado corriendo, me miré un momento las manos. Estaban sangrando, de apretar con los puños. Pero el dolor que yo sentía era sin duda el de haber estado atada todo el tiempo. No tenía hambre, pero sí sed. Mis ropas estaban empapadas de aquel líquido similar al agua.

-"¿Alguien puede oírme?"- Dije sin aliento. –"Mamá." - Se me escapó una lágrima por la mejilla.

Por mi cabeza pasaron un montón de cosas, me dijeron que estaría bien, que nos veríamos en Diciembre, aunque faltaban tres meses.

-"¿Has dormido bien?" - Preguntó el mismo hombre del otro día.

Yo, sin embargo, no me atreví a levantar la mirada, la verdad es que ya no tenía fuerzas.

-"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?"

El hombre abrió la puerta y me quitó las cuerdas que me ataban a la pared.

-"Sígueme."

Sabiendo que no tenía ninguna otra opción seguí a aquel hombre. Me llevó a una habitación con unas sillas y mesas de madera. Sobre una había comida y agua.

-"Es para ti".

Me acerqué, tenía mucha sed, pero ¿y si el agua tenía alguna sustancia? ¿Y la comida?

-"No quiero".

-"¿Perdón?" – Dijo con la malicia ya imaginada.

-"No quiero entrar en esa cápsula." - Dije subiendo el tono de voz. Que finalmente, tirando lo que había en la mesa terminé. –"¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡A mi casa! En España. Con mamá." - El nudo aparecía en mi garganta, mientras mis palabras cambiaban a más agudas, estaba asustada. Y me sentía muy mal. Grave error el que cometí.

-"Siento que no hallas comprendido las normas de este lugar. Aquí se hace lo que se manda, y si nos parece bien te pondremos más fácil que cumplas esas órdenes. Espero que empieces a acatar las normas Madia, porque aquí es muy importante cumplirlas, no hay otra opción que cumplir lo que se te diga sin protestar".

Aquel hombre era realmente extraño, me daba mucho miedo, no quería obedecer sus órdenes, no confiaba en él. Mi corazón se aceleraba mientras pensaba que, evidentemente, todo lo que me hiciera sería malo. Nunca estuve tan asustada, no entendía, era una niña de seis años. No alcanzaba a comprender, que de veras se hicieran esas cosas a la gente, en contra de su voluntad, y la verdad, lo que me faltaba por ver.

Su enfado aumento, pero no me gritó, ni me pegó, no me hizo nada, simplemente avisar a uno de esos hombres, que nada más cumplían órdenes. Acto seguido, estos me cogieron por los brazos, y sin poder poner resistencia, me llevaron a la cápsula. En un último intento intente escapar, pero ¿qué podía hacer una cría de seis años, que unos hombres de treinta y tanto? Al final, consiguieron atarme de manos y pies, en posición vertical. – "Quiero, quiero ir a casa." - Fue lo último que pude decir en un susurro antes de sentir como el líquido empezaba a fluir.

En el Hospital:

(Narrado en tercera persona)

-"Voy a intentarlo." - Dijo Mysoriam. (n/a: Mamá de Madia)

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?" - Preguntaba Dickinson.

-"Voy a intentar hablar con Madia".

-"Es muy peligroso, hace tiempo que no practicas ese poder. ¿Y si falleces en el intento? Ya no tienes la fuerza que antes."

-"Hay que intentarlo. No quiero que mi hija sufra lo que yo, por tener unos poderes que nunca pedimos tener."

-"Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado."

La madre de Madia cerró los ojos, apretó los puños, mientras un signo aparecía en su cabeza. En ese mismo momento:

Madia ya estaba cubierta por aquel líquido, pero algo extraño sucedió, es como si al dolor lo acompañara una sensación suave. Se quedí a la mitad del camino hacía el mundo de los bitbits.

En el edificio, una sirena indicaba que algo estaba saliendo mal.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntaba muy enfadado el hombre mayor.

-"Señor Hiwatari, el proceso se ha detenido."

- "Al parecer esta chica no puede ir solo al mundo de las bestias bits." – Dijo otro de los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar sin que nadie se enterara de sus palabras.

En medio del camino, un extraño símbolo rodeó mi cuerpo. Y frente a mi dos enorme puertas. Una conducía al mundo de los bitbit, y ¿la otra?

-"Madia, ¿me oyes?."

-"Mamá, ¿Dónde estás?" – Solo podía escuchar su voz, no divisaba a ninguna persona. Pero entonces una silueta se formó en frente de mí, una voz calmada y dulce, pero algo triste decía. –"Estoy aquí."

Es extraño pero sentí las manos de mi madre sobre las mías.

- "Madia siento no habértelo dicho antes. Pero no lo vimos necesario.

- "Mamá, quiero volver a casa."

-"¿Dónde estás?"

-"No lo sé, yo creía que el mundo de los bitbit no era realidad, mam… ¡ah!" - Un tremendo dolor fugaz atravesó todo mi cuerpo.

- "¡¿Madia?"

Todo estaba del revés, desperté en el mundo de los bitbit, y seguidamente en la cápsula, que llena de líquido no me dejaba respirar.

Intenté ver a mi madre de nuevo, pero apenas había fuerzas y no quedaba aire.

-"Madia."

-"Mamá, me asfixio."

-"Madia, tranquila, abre los ojos. Y siente tus latidos."

Hice como me dijo mi madre, aunque el líquido me estaba irritando los ojos, pude lograr verla.

-"Madia, siento no haber podido evitar esto."

-"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

- "Comunicarme con los demás de este modo, es uno de mis poderes."

- "¿Poderes?"

- "Sí."- Mi madre se acercó a mí y arrodillándose siguió diciendo. – "Cuidamos que ningún bitbit descontrolado altere a los humanos. Pero cuando yo tenía tú edad una de las guardianas se descontroló, y pudo permitir que muchos humanos se aprovecharan negativamente de este poder. Nosotros sabíamos que vendrían a por ti, pero no hemos podido evitarlo."

- "¿Yo soy guardiana? ¡AH!"

La puerta al mundo de los bitbit se hacía más grande y reducía la que comunicaba a mi madre conmigo. Esos dos hombres, querían que llegara al mundo de bitbit costase lo que costase.

- "Mamá, ¿Quiénes son?"

-"Son, humanos corrompidos por el poder. Madia… este es el poder… que me ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora, antes de agotarlo más, quiero dártelo, para que puedas superar lo que… vas sufrir hasta ahora. Puede que ha vista humana jamás nos veamos… pero estoy contigo Madia."

-"¿Mamá?" – Sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

-"Sé que los bitbit te ayudaran, perdóname. No pude evitar que te vieras implicada en esto."

-"No es tú culpa… ¿mamá? ¡Mamá! ¡MADRE!"

La comunicación se cortó, y estaba sufriendo. Eso era un sentimiento humano, que no permanecía en el mundo de los bitbit. Por eso cuando desperté en este mundo, seguidamente aparecía asfixiada en distintos lugares.

En el hospital:

Una máquina advertía que el corazón de aquella mujer se había parado.

"Madia." La mujer abrió los ojos por un momento, como si frente a ella pudiera ver a su hija, y mientras los médicos entraban a atenderla, una luz cálida se despedía de su cuerpo y llegaba al interior de la capsula donde se encontraba Madia.

POV MADIA

Sentía tristeza y furia a la vez. No quería aceptar el poder de mi madre, no quería aceptar que diera por hecho que me quedaría aquí más tiempo, no quería, y puede que desde hace mucho, empecé a hacer cosas que no quería. Pero esta situación era distinta, estaba en un lugar desconocido, obedeciendo a la fuerza a un hombre desconocido, sufriendo por obedecer esas órdenes, y madre se estaba muriendo. Aunque no lo aceptase, aunque no aceptase ese poder tan extraño que envolvía en estos momentos mi sentimientos, mi madre moriría. Fue entonces cuando al pensar en ello, pensar que no había otra solución, que era posible y muy cierto que me quedara en este lugar, en ese entonces, la furia supero a todo tipo de sentimientos, y creo que a eso se debió, que una luz cegante llenara la capsula donde me encontraba, una luz y energía que remataban en mi pecho, la misma que hizo que el cristal se rompiera. Y sin previo aviso, un dolor interno recorrió mi cuerpo, uno que aumento más y más, y que sin poder evitarlo, hizo que gritara de desesperación. Un grito que retumbó en todas la paredes de ese lugar, y segura de que alertó a los bitbits del lugar, bestias que extrañamente, no parecían normales. Sin poder controlar mi cuerpo, salí dispuesta a destruir todo aquel que me había hecho esto, echándole la culpa de que mi madre, estaba muriendo. Fuertes golpes recibí por parte de los hombres que vigilaban la estancia, golpes que después me pasarían a factura. No me acuerdo de más, aparte de que sentí un enorme dolor en mi cabeza, dejándome inconsciente, y arrojada en el suelo polvoriento. Desapareciendo aquel poder, y dando lugar, al empiezo de aquel terrible dolor.

**Por favor! Dejen sus review...**


	8. Felicidad?

**Tengo que daros las gracias siempre, porque me animan un montón vuestros comentarios, pero como no tengo mucho tiempo seré breve!**

**SHADOW, eres especial !**

**Kiray, me encantan tus comentarios ¿ya que quieres que te diga?**

**Lady Calixta, creo que se escribe así XD... Muchas gracias por comentar, decirte que no te preocupes, pues ya mismo va a ver personajes de beyblade, aunque no los protagonistas pero bueno... Es que esta historia la hice con un exclusivo propósito, que concierne a uno de los protagonistas, pero me las ingenié para meter a Tyson...**

**Y la otra pregunta ya te la contestaré...**

**EMPEZAMOS:**

8 ¿FELICIDAD?

Los guardias me tiraron en una habitación, ya está mi madre había muerto, yo lo sentí. Sentí su corazón, su dolor, y después sentí sus pocas fuerzas. No podía reaccionar, no podía mover mi cuerpo después de aquel golpe, y cundo pude rompí a llorar. Aún con lágrimas en la cara levanté la mirada del suelo. Miré hacia el frente allí había alguien más. Era una chica de mi edad, y estaba inconsciente.

- "¿Hola?" – Pregunté esperando a que reaccionara.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, esa niña estaba hay herida. Y yo no tenía nada con que curarla, pero no iba a dejarla sangrando. Me arranqué parte de una de las mangas de mi chaleco, e intente limpiarle la herida. Luego me arranque otro gran pedazo del pantalón, y se lo vendé. Y pude comprobar:

-"¡Karen!"- Dije yo, lo comencé a recordar todo, todo lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas dos días, pero en esos recuerdos su rostro en mi mente era un tanto distorsionado, aún así estaba segura de que había cambiado. Estaba sucia y herida, y tenía marcada con la suciedad las lágrimas en su rostro.

-"¿Qué te han hecho?"- Contuve las lágrimas.

-"Compasión."- Dijo el hombre de cabello morado que había visto antes. –"Es un sentimiento de debilidad."

No estaba segura de lo que aquel hombre quería hacerme, pero de ningún modo iba a permitir que tocara a aquella chica inconsciente, quien parecía haber sufrido más que yo. La cogí de inmediato, antes de que aquel hombre se acercara más, y la arrastré hasta el rincón de la habitación, cuanto más lejos de aquel hombre mejor.

-"Madia, no voy a hacer daño a tú…amiga. Pero debes obedecer. Vamos a llevarte a otra habitación."

Yo no podía oponerme, débil, sin haber comido ni bebido nada, y después de aquella experiencia tan dolorosa que tuve en aquella cápsula, tanque… o lo que fuera. Dos hombres robustos entraron a la habitación, y sin poder poner resistencia, me llevaron a otra parte, que parecía una cárcel, y más aún que la anterior. Un cuarto pequeño y oscuro, con una pequeña ventana, y justo al lado una especie de celda. Esa sería mi habitación las próximas semanas.

- "Madia, gracias a esta habitación, podremos entrenarte con mucha facilidad. Harás todo lo que digo sin protestar, si no te verás castigada."- Mientras recitaba su discurso, los hombres me arrojaban de mala manera a aquella celda, y aquel hombre cerraba con llave la puerta de barrotes. - Y no olvides este nombre Boris Valkov.

Yo escuché el apellido que es lo que más me llamó la atención "Valkov" mi nombre era Madia Valkov Dickinson. Entonces los dolores de cabeza inundaron mis pensamientos, ¿por qué sentía ese dolor? Sin duda era una simple muestra de lo que a partir de ahora sufriría. Cuando el dolor aparentó irse, me tumbé en el suelo, acomodándome lo más que pude, pues el suelo iba a ser mi cama durante un gran tiempo. Entonces mi estómago empezó a quejarse, pero el poder de mi madre lo calmó. Lo sé porque sentí sus brazos cálidos rodearme, y al paso que se iban se marchaba el dolor. No tenía nada que hacer, nadie con quien comunicarme, nada… a no ser que empezara a parecer una loca y hablar sola. Entonces recordé a Karen, y la fijé como una meta, la que me mantendría con vida. Volver a ver a aquella chica herida y ver si estaba curada.

A la mañana siguiente, aquel hombre Valkov, me sacudió para que despertara. Me mostró algo de agua y comida.

-"No hagas lo mismo que ayer Madia. Dime ¿no tienes hambre?"- Dijo con una risa maliciosa.

Sí, tenía hambre y sed, pero y ¿si aquello resultaba ser otra cosa?

Aquel hombre me miró más fijamente y más maliciosamente:

- "¿Ya te has quedado sin aliento?"

- "No."

- "Entonces ¿por qué no contestas?"

- "Porque no me da la gana de perder el tiempo hablando con usted"

Sí lo había hecho, había contestado bruscamente. Desde siempre fui una bocazas. Eso y la cabezonería era mi mayor defecto, y los que me llevarían a la tumba, si no los aprendía a controlar de inmediato. Aunque mi punto fuerte era la obediencia, como dije al principio, solo obedecía a personas en las que confiaba.

- "Tienes mucho valor contestando así. Habrá que ver si mañana haces lo mismo, tú maldita bocaza es la que puede llevarte a un castigo. Créeme que me gustaría ver hasta cuanto duras en uno, así que no pongas mi paciencia a prueba. Y te conviene comer algo antes de entrar en el tanque. Por hoy ya te has quedado sin comer, esperemos que esa sea tú lección."

Aquel hombre se marchó con toda su malicia, mientras hablaba mostraba una cara de mal que me ponía enferma. Aquel día me quedé sin comer, y no me metieron en aquel tanque. Tampoco fue el día en que aprendí la lección, y nunca la aprendí ni la puse en práctica muy en serio. Mis tripas no dejaban de sonar, pero la sed era lo que me estaba matando. Para empeorar la situación, en aquella habitación hacía calor, y yo no paraba de sudar. Fue una brisa agradable que entró por la ventana de barrotes, la que atrajo mi atención. Corriendo me dirigí hasta aquella ventana, y me agarré de los barrotes, para que él aire me diera en la cara. Cuándo ya estuve un poco más airada, me di cuenta de que en aquella habitación, había una pequeña cámara. Supongo que grabó todo lo que había hecho, y esa información me serviría de utilidad más adelante.

Me prometí a mí misma, que si no conseguía salir de este lugar, ayudaría a mis compañeros a superar los sufrimientos.

A base de promesas imposibles, que no prometía a nadie, se mantuvo mi esperanza y me servía de alimento pensar que podría conseguirlo, y de agua el poco aire que entraba por los barrotes. Pero eso solo era en mi mentalidad, pues en la realidad, mi cuerpo no podía soportarlo más. Lo noté cuando caí al suelo, con latidos débiles, mirando mi mano, que comenzaba a coger un ligero color blanco que se iba empalideciendo demasiado. Pero nunca vi a cuanto blanco pudo llegar mi piel, pues mis ojos empezaron a desenfocarse hasta quedar en un ligero negro.

Ningún sueño, ninguna sensación, ninguna pista, nada. Simplemente nada, nada que pudiera decirme el porqué mi niñez tendría que acabar a mis seis años, el porqué tenía que soportar este tormento.

Al día siguiente un cubo de agua arrojado a mi cara fue lo que hizo que despertara, con mucha dificultad.

-"¿Qué tal has dormido Madia? O mejor dicho ¿qué tal ese desmayo?"

Mis labios, aunque había sido ligeramente mojado por el cubo de agua, no eran capaces de pronunciar palabra. Es como si mientras hubiera estado desmayada se hubieran sellado totalmente.

-"Verás Madia, hoy tienes que probar el tanque otra, pero necesitas comer, o ¿prefieres no comer por tu arrogancia y sufrir más?"

No podía decir nada, abría la boca para decir algo, pero no tenía aliento para pronunciar.

- "Veo que no contestas."

Decía aquel viejo malicioso. Sin duda estaba segura de que él sabía que no podía contestar, pero su malicia hacía aprovechar toda oportunidad para hacerme sufrir.

-"Boris, hoy debemos asegurarnos de que el experimento sale bien."

Con mis ojos apenas abiertos, pude ver de donde procedía la segunda voz masculina.

Otro hombre había salido de la nada, pronunciando aquellas palabras. Yo aún no entendía sus intenciones, pero le estaba muy agradecida, por haberle dicho eso a Boris. Boris se quedó allí sentado frente a la celda, contemplando como su compañero (n/a: Si es que puede llamársele así) mantenía la distancia.

- "Si no quiere comer, oblígala". – Dijo el mismo hombre.

En el fondo sabía que aquello, dañó en cierto modo el ego de Boris. Tenía que obedecer sin más, no le quedaba otra. Yo apenas sin fuerzas pude arrastrarme hasta el extremo de la celda, mientras acercaba lo que me había traído.

Para no impacientar comí lo más rápido que pude, pero no deje fuerzas para la bebida. Maldición, no sabéis lo impotente que se siente uno al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera puede hacer un esfuerzo para comer.

- "¿A qué estas esperando?"

Ya impacientado, agarró mi cabeza y me introdujo el agua en la boca muy bruscamente. En cierto modo no me desagradó, pero tenía que beber demasiado rápido. Cuando ya no quedaba agua, me soltó violentamente.

Tosí, dándome cuenta de que el agua sabía extraña, seguramente porque contenías alguna sustancia que en poco tiempo logró que mi cuerpo cayera de espaldas al suelo, y empecé a sentirme tremendamente cansada. Cuando desperté ya estaba en el mundo de los bitbit, en el mismo precipicio de la otra vez.

Débilmente me puse en pie, mirando cada detalle del paisaje. Entonces me di cuenta de una presencia extraña. Intente saber de donde procedía.

Asustándome caí al suelo. De entre los árboles unos ojos fosforescentes y complejos, dejaron que los divisara. Una mirada que vigilaban cada uno de mis movimientos.

Y en cuanto el Sol empezó a ponerse, y con la luz anaranjada que desprendía, la o él propietario de esos ojos dejó verse.

Una especie de felino, de azul grisáceo y terminaciones verdes.

- "¿Quién, quién…? Eeh?" – Un suspiro, alertó mi regresó, al mundo real.

-"¿Qué tal ha ido Madia?"- Preguntó Boris Valkov.

-"Bien, señor."- Ya no tenía ganas de entrar en conflicto.

Cuando me sacaron del tanque, y pude ponerme en pie, decidí preguntar al segundo hombre que se presentó esta mañana.

- "Se… señ…"- No quería, iba a preguntar, pero, a saber cuál iba a ser su terrible contestación, no es que pareciera menos ruin que Boris, así que decidí no preguntar.

- "Señor Hiwatari, estos son los informes."- Dijo uno de los que parecía más investigador que guardia.

Hiwatari, el otro hombre era Hiwatari. Al menos, ya sabía un poco más de este lugar, pero más adelante, hubiera preferido no saber nada. Pensando en cómo descubrir más cosas, me llevaron a la celda, tan bruscamente como siempre.

Durante un mes entero, estuve en esta maldita celda. Un mes que se dice muy rápido, pero pasa muy lento. Un mes basándome en mi remordimientos, por lo que había pasado ¿Habría sido mi culpa que madre muriera? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Un mes de pensamientos y frustraciones en mente. De planes de huida, de vergüenzas pasadas, de recuerdos que no podían divisarse bien. Una tortura psicológica, que dolería más que ninguna otra física, encerrada en este lugar sin poder hacer nada. Unos recuerdos que quería tener, para poder pasar el tiempo más rápidamente. Un tiempo de comida y agua escasa y por tanto debilidad física. Y a la vez sin siquiera percatarme, con mis seis años, concentrada en tantas cosas, poco a poco perdiendo lo que se considera como niñez ¿a caso estaba madurando forzosamente?

- "¡Levanta!" - Un hombre robusto me agarró firmemente del brazo. Casi arrastrándome, no hacíamos más que bajar escaleras, hasta que llegamos a una puerta muy chica con candado. Supongo que era una especie de sótano, pues no había a penas luz y habíamos bajado ¿no? Entonces sentí como me soltaban frente a la puerta, mientras la abrían.

- "Entra"

Hice caso, ¿me quedaba otra? no podía huir. La habitación era más grande, y polvorienta, tenía varias ventanas como mis dos manos de grandes, las cuales estaban colocadas muy cerca del techo, era la única iluminación. Entré, y escuchando el ruido de como aquel hombre cerraba la puerta tras de mí, me giré dejando mi semblante blanco como el de un fantasma, clavado en la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta. No duró mucho, pues rendida, caí al suelo de rodillas, cubriendo mi cuerpo con mis brazos, intentando mantener el calor. Varias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, y sin saber el qué, empecé a tararear una canción, intentando ocupar mi mente en algo que hiciera que no viera mí alrededor, ni recordara.

Ocultada sin saber porqué,

mantengo hoy, mi felicidad,

en un día en que, todo parece mal,

extraña es, de recordar,

se enfría, el sentimental.

Ocultada en un extraño y gran rincón,

se encuentra allí, la puedo divisar.

Y tal vez un día la pueda reencontrar,

y tal vez un día despierte otra vez,

y ella esté; y pueda sonreír.

Con lo malo el bien se va, puede caer en el olvido.

Todo lo que un día se pudo formar, se puede destruir.

Porque quiero ser algún día feliz,

mantendré la esperanza,

ayudando así, a los que conmigo puedan venir.

Recordando aquel fino piano que seguía la melodía, me detenía por un momento, y lloraba de nuevo, e intentando recordar el resto, seguí escapándose las lágrimas.

- "¡Soltarme!"

Una voz joven reclamaba su libertad, mientras se escuchaban unos pasos bajando por la escalera. Una puerta que daba a mi misma habitación se abrió, y de allí, una chica salía despedida, cayendo a ras del suelo y aturdida a unos pocos pasos de mí. Primero miro a la chica, y luego al frente, observando como otro hombre vestido con la misma ropa que el que me trajo a mí, cerraba la segunda puerta. ¿Cuántas puertas hay en esta habitación?

- "¡Ah!"

CONTINUARÁ...

**Con respeto a como tenía montada la historia, esto ha dado un giro total, por eso he tardado tanto...**

**Espero haber seguido dejando con la intriga. ** **Acepto todo tipo de críticas. **

**Veremos el próximo capítulo, y espero que me venga la inspiración que hace que haga capítulos en condiciones... Tengo varias dudas, así que tardaré un poco.**

**La canción de Madia, me la he inventado yo, y en todo momento se refiere a la felicidad.**

**¡ESTAS SON TODAS LAS ACLARACIONES!**


	9. Nadie  saber

**Kiray: Gracias, puede que tengas razón, pero es que lo mío no es súper tragedia, así que lo dejaremos un poco en tragicomedia.**

**Shadow: Que buena idea me has dado, y no te preocupes que ya me las apañaré y pasaré por tus historias que no me ha dado tiempo.**

**Lady: Estoy esperando tus comentarios.**

**Sheila XD: No me lo puedo creer chica, voy a llorar, échame más flores ¬¬ jajaja, aunque también has aprovechado para publicidad enn? no te preocupes de todos modos yo lo iba a avisar.**

**Martita amy carried: Te ESPERO!**

**Una vez dicho todo comenzamos:**

9 NADIE DEBE SABER DE NUESTRA ESITENCIA

_Una voz joven reclamaba su libertad, mientras se escuchaban unos pasos bajando por la escalera. Una puerta que daba a mi misma habitación se abrió, y de allí, una chica salía despedida, cayendo a ras del suelo y aturdida a unos pocos pasos de mí. Primero miro a la chica, y luego al frente, observando como otro hombre vestido con la misma ropa que el que me trajo a mí, cerraba la segunda puerta. ¿Cuántas puertas hay en esta habitación?_

_- "¡Ah!"_

Aquella chica se quejaba de dolor, mientras el sonido de su hambre la acompañaba.

- "Aguanta." - Dije yo, llamando la atención de esta que me miró como si estuviera reclamando una explicación. – "Pronto traerán la comida, o al menos eso creo." – Me dirigí a un rincón, y me senté en el suelo, notando la curiosidad y duda de aquella chica, que hacía lo mismo que yo en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Aquella chica tenía el pelo intensamente negro, y unos ojos que aún en la oscuridad se podía distinguir un carmín negrizco, aunque pareciera imposible, además de todo esto, se podía destacar su pial oscura, o al menos comparadas con las de estos lugares. Pasó un buen rato hasta que habló, creí que tardaría menos.

- "¿Cómo te llamas?"

- "¿Y tú?"

- "Yo, a, llama… Tamara."-Pareció haberle pillado por sorpresa mi sequedad.

- "Yo Madia."

Parecía intranquila por el silencio, y en poco minutos siguió preguntando.

- "¿Cuántos años tienes?"- Al ver que no recibía respuesta siguió diciendo. – "Yo tengo seis, y cumplo los siete en... e... ¿Sabes a que día estamos?"

- "No, tengo seis años y los cumplo el dos de Abril." – Fue una respuesta directa y de reojo. No quería parecer antipática, pero tampoco había ganas de hablar demasiado.

- "Bueno." – Fue lo último que dijo.

La chica volvió al rincón, y poco a poco se ocultó en lo oscuridad, al igual que la tarde, mientras el anochecer aparecía, yo miraba hacía la ventana ocultándome en toda posible sombra, mientras miraba de reojo a la otra chica que tenía la vista perdida en el suelo.

Justo cuando se pudo observar la luz de la Luna por la ventana, abrieron la puerta, dando paso a siluetas femeninas. La tal Tamara, se levantó animosa a preguntar, como si ya las conociera de algo. Yo permanecía oculta en el rincón observando como algunas me ignoraban, otras, si a caso, me miraban de reojo, y una:

- "Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Una mujer de pelo largo y undulado, ojos azules y piel que aún conservaba un cierto 'moreno' se acercó a preguntarme. Yo prefería seguir sumida en mis pensamientos, pero ¿para qué seguir mareándose en ellos? No sabía exactamente la respuesta, simplemente sabía que mi mente incitaba a ello, pero tenía que volver a la realidad, y por desgracia tenía que contestar.

- "Me llamo Madia ¿y tú?"- Dije con una sonrisa fingida.

-"Yo Elia."

No fue mucha la conversación esa noche, digamos que más o menos en este lugar Elia me 'acogió'. Volviendo a la realidad, observé cómo se echaban en el suelo, mientras que otras tenían unas "mantas" sobre las que poder protegerse un poco. Yo estaba de pie observando con vista perdida toda situación, en ese tiempo, Elia aprovechó para cogerme del hombro y guiarme hasta un espacio libre. Allí, ella se sentó recostándose en la pared, y me guió haciendo que posara mi cabeza en sus piernas. El suelo estaba frío, pero no me importaba, me limité a fijarme en el resto de la habitación mientras mis ojos se desenfocaban y no. Así, hasta que inexplicablemente, pude sumirme en el cansancio, notando como me echaban algo por encima, algo que conseguía que hubiera menos frío, mientras todo se volvía negro.

Al día siguiente, un pequeño rayo de Sol que entraba por la ventana y se había posado en mis ojos fue el que me despertó. Un calor que hacía ya tiempo no había sentido. La habitación extrañamente, estaba vacía, ya no había nadie, salvo esa tal Tamara y algunas otras de mi edad que no tardaron en llevarse, dejándome con la duda, de si lo de ayer realmente fue un sueño.

- "¡Levántate!"-Un hombre me avisaba mientras abría la puerta, sabiendo ya lo que me esperaba, me encaminé hacía ella. Y terminé en la sala del tanque, cápsula o lo que fuera. El mismo proceso de siempre, y el mismo despertar, un proceso que no quiero recordar.

Una sensación dormida envolvía todos mis músculos, y las mismas presencias, pero esta vez pasando de largo, recorrían cada rincón del lugar. Desde aquí se podía ver esta vez, el agua cayendo de la nada hacía el gran cañón sin horizonte que había frente a mí. ¿Qué tenía que hacer en este lugar? ¿Qué hago ahora? Todo pensamiento desapareció, cuando un enorme rugido tras de mi intentaba llamar mi atención, la misma figura felina del otro día había aparecido. Como si todo sonido fuera conexión de mentes aquella bestia se acercó a mí. Permanecí inmóvil observando sus movimientos, que parecían evaluar cada uno de mis gestos. El animal era de azul grisáceo y verdes terminaciones, se pudo ver mejor que la otra vez. Como si fuera algo común, con unas solas miradas, ya sabía que era una hembra y que se llamaba Kiara. Supongo que ella también me observaba, para saber quién era esa criatura tan extraña que había albergado su mundo sin pedir permiso. Esa criatura extraña era yo. La conexión se cortó, alertando una llamada que reunía a todo animal, así desperté de nuevo, a la misma rutina de antes.

- "Madia."

- "Sí, señor."

- "Sígueme."

Extrañamente, esta vez no utilizó a los guardias aquello para que me llevaran, fui andando sola, por los pasillos de piedra, por donde las paredes retumbaban del cansancio de algunos niños, de los gritos de dolor, de las peleas. Tratándolos como si fueran bestias, y domesticándolos como tales, para que solo siguieran las órdenes de sus amos. Lo que me extrañó fue, ¿Dónde meten a las mujeres? ¿y las chicas que vi esta mañana? ¿A dónde las llevan? Así llegamos a una habitación, donde se podía observar, pero no ser observado.

- "¿Ves eso Madia? Serán tus compañeros. A partir de mañana, viajar a otro mundo no será tú única tarea. En la habitación de las esclavas tienes el uniforme que siempre deberás llevar puesto, a la hora de que te ordene un trabajo."

- "Sí, señor."

- "Madia, me estoy comportando muy justamente contigo. Cumple las órdenes, y agradece que se te guie para cumplirlas. Si no te aseguro que te arrepentirás. Retírate directamente a tu habitación, mas te vale que no te detengas por el camino."

Agachando la cabeza hice caso, pero ahora tenía dos dudas. ¿Compañeros para qué entrenamiento? Y la más grave ¿Dónde está la maldita habitación de esclavas? Como la tonta que era a esa edad, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que ir habitación por habitación a ver donde se encontraba.

- "¿Hola? Aquí no." – Cerrando la puerta. – "¿hola? Puff…"

Era curioso, había muchas habitaciones aún vacías, que parecían ocultar más de lo que mostraban.

- "Ho…"- Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, al comprobar donde había ido a parar. Era la habitación de la celda. Había más polvo que antes, y comida y agua reciente, puede que ahora la estén utilizando con otra persona. Preferí no meterme en líos y salir de allí antes de que alguien me viera. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, fue encaminarme hacía atrás y caer al suelo tras tropezar con alguien.

- "AHH! ¿Pero se puede saber que haces?" – Dijo una voz femenina de mal humor. – "Madia."

- "¿Tamara?"

- "Que alegría, ya me parecía extraño que no estuvieras trabajando con las demás."

- "¿Trabajando? Yo no estoy trabajando, ¿Dónde está la habitación?"

- "Eh, te puedo llevar con Elia, ella te dirá donde está. Vamos sígueme."

-"Espera."

Tamara salió corriendo sin dar explicación de nada, como si no supiera que está prohibido correr y armar escándalo. A una distancia considerable, la perdí de vista.

-"Tamara, ah" – Ya iban dos tropiezos. – "Lo siento."

- "¿Qué hace aquí una chica?" – Estaba claro que era un chico. Y tampoco parecía muy sociable.

- "Lo siento, iba al cuarto de las esclavas." – Dije mirando de reojo como Tamara se ocultaba.

- "Creo que te has equivocado de abadía, niña."

- "Si tú lo dices."

- "¡Madia!"

Un escalofrío envolvió mi espalda, sin duda era Valkov.

- "Sí, señor."

- "A tu habitación. Tala, a tus entrenamientos." – Ordenó Boris.

El chico solo me esquivó y se marchó de mal humor, me dio tiempo de pensar, ¿será pariente de Boris? Porque el mal humor es similar. Para esquivar la mirada aterradora de Boris, decidí largarme lo más rápido posible. Cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable.

- "Madia ¿estás bien?"

- "Tamara…"

- "¿Cómo se te ocurre? Nadie debe saber que hay chicas en la abadía."

- "Ja, pues tu y yo lo sabemos, y creo que ese también ahora."

- "No puedes hablar con ningún chico, ni acercarte, ni dejar que se dé cuenta de que eres chica."

- "Pues yo creo que ese ya sabía de nuestra existencia."

- "Anda, salgamos de aquí, antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta."

Mejor no le cuento que Boris lo sabe. Llegamos a la habitación de las esclavas directamente.

- "¿No dijiste que me llevarías con Elia?"

- "Ahora viene. Nos vemos."

Parecía que las chicas trabajaban bastante, ¿pero qué sentido tiene ocultarlo? Esperé hay sentada. Me dio lugar a observar que lo que Boris decía era cierta, había una extraña ropa de color gris negrizco en un lado de la habitación.

- "A base de promesas imposibles." – Me dije a mi misma. Lo había olvidado aquellos días en los que estaba tan deprimida, me prometí que ayudaría a la gente, la canción y también los gritos de dolor de los que estaban allí vinieron a mi cabeza.

- "Madia, ¿qué ocurre?"

- "Elia. ¿Aquí tenemos comida?"

- "¿Tienes hambre?"

- "Sí, mucha."

Por despistarme un momento Elia se había marchado y yo me quede esperando.

- "Toma." – Elia me dio lo que parecía ser pan.

-"Gracias." – Hice como si fuera a comérmelo, pero me lo guardé y en cuanto Elia no estaba pendiente de mí, así aproveché para salir corriendo.

Los pasillos eran inmensos, intenté recordar donde estaba la habitación de la celda, quizás allí estuviese Karen. Esta vez tuve cuidado de que no me vieran, y llegué con éxito hasta allí. Entré y tras de mí cerré la puerta. Llegué hasta la celda, y me asomé, allí había alguien tendido en el suelo, pero no, no era Karen.

Era un chico al que se le podía ver perfectamente que había sufrido bastante. Con ojos carmines llenos de humedad, pero a pesar de que estaba frente a él no parecía reaccionar.

- "¿Hola?" – Pregunté.

**Que te parece Sheila XD?, ya ha aparecido jajaja, y a todos los demás el momento que esperaban está a punto de llegar en el próximo capitulo, pero antes quiero reviews a montones, y si tardo un poco lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo. Tamy Marta os espero, y a las demás de insti también, igualmente que a Kiray y Shadow, y por supuesto Lady que últimamente no a dicho nada. Bueno me despido, ya sé que este capi ha sido un poco corto de intriga, pero el siguiente espero que lo recompense. NOS LEEMOS!**


	10. quien

**Hola a todos ¿tardé? si ¿bastante a que sí?, no os preocupéis os daré que leer...**

**Shadow: Espero que no te importe que tarde un pokitin más en ya sabes que...**

**Kiray: Seguro que este capi te gusta, pero tu personaje favorito saldrá muchas más veces no te preocupes...**

**Lady: Tomate el tiempo que quieras en comentar yo esperaré.**

**Amy carried: Illa, en... ya sabes**

**Sheila XD: Gracias por ese comentario que dejas de descripción sobre mí. Pero que quede claro que así me ve Tamara, no yo... :P**

**Comenzamos:**

10 ¿Quién?

_Los pasillos eran inmensos, intenté recordar donde estaba la habitación de la celda, quizás allí estuviese Karen. Esta vez tuve cuidado de que no me vieran, y llegué con éxito hasta allí. Entré y tras de mí cerré la puerta. Llegué hasta la celda, y me asomé, allí había alguien tendido en el suelo, pero no, no era Karen._

_Era un chico al que se le podía ver perfectamente que había sufrido bastante. Con ojos carmines llenos de humedad, pero a pesar de que estaba frente a él no parecía reaccionar._

_- "¿Hola?" – Pregunté._

La respuesta no llegaba, así que lo próximo que ocurrió que el desanimo. No sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Eran demasiadas cosas, en demasiado poco tiempo. Me puse a pensar, creí que sería Karen la que estuviese aquí, pero no. Era un niño.

- "¿Y ahora qué?" - Dije en un extraño silencio, un silencio cómodo, pues aquí siempre me acompañaban el ruido de la gente sufriendo. Apoyándome en una de las patas de la mesa, escondiéndome en mis rodillas, las cuales sostenía con mis manos contra mi pecho, rompí a llorar.

- "¿Porqué? ¿Quién preguntó? ¿Cuándo acepté esto? Mamá, papá…abuelo" – Dije disminuyendo el volumen conforme avanzaba la frase.

- "Con lo malo el bien se va, puede caer en el olvido.

Todo lo que un día se pudo formar, se puede destruir.

Porque quiero ser algún día feliz,

Mantendré la esperanza,

ayudando así, a los que conmigo puedan venir." – Tranquilizándome, como cuando a un niña pequeña le cantan una nana, dejé de llorara y enderecé mi cuerpo, mientras separaba las rodillas de mi pecho. Al haber llorado la suciedad corrió por mi cara, y sin que las pestañas me dejaran ver, por la humedad y suciedad, escuché un ruido.

POV CHICO DE LA CELDA

Un día tras otro, encerrado en este maldito lugar sin comida ni agua, y en el caso de que tuviera agua, tenía que soportar ver aquel horrible rostro, Boris Valkov, llevaba en la cara un cartel que decía: 'no cobró por domesticar a su mascota'. Al menos eso nos daban a entender, que éramos animales, a los que se les podida tratar de manera inhumana, un hecho que hizo de mis siete años u acumular de rabia. Tenía mentalidad fuerte, y mi cabezonería quería creer que mi cuerpo también era fuerte, una cosa que él me demostró que no era así, produciendo los desmayos de hambre. Este último, un tanto extraño. Vista turbia, al igual que el sonido que pasaba por mis oídos, y aunque mis oídos estuvieran bien, lo único que podría escuchar era el sonido de las goteras, de los gritos y de pasos acelerados, o no tanto. Un sonido llamó mi atención, e hizo que despertara de mi desmallo, un sonido que parecía ser más bien una voz. Era demasiado cercano, y quería comprobar de donde venía, quizás por simple acto de curiosidad, o por querer salir de mis pensamientos que me han rodeado durante todo este tiempo. Si saber de dónde saqué las fuerzas, levanté mi cuerpo poco a poco, y miré hacia el otro lado. Allí mismo estaba el producto de aquella voz. Una chica, quizás a la distancia más cercana que he estado de ninguna. La única vez que las veía, era cuando bajaba de los lujos coches a las mansiones, en ese trayecto, me daba tiempo de mirar quien pasaba por las calles, antes de encerrarme de nuevo en el silencio. Aquella chica que tenía frente a mí, no camuflaba él, seguro llanto, había tenido. Bajando las piernas se podía ver la suciedad que llevaba, cabello largo y de un castaño extremadamente claro, de ojo verde agua, rojos e hinchados. A pesar de mirar hacía la dirección en la que yo estaba, no parecía estar pendiente de mis gestos. Me acerqué a las rejas, produciendo sonidos con mis pies al pisar la tierra del suelo, un sonido que pareció llamar su atención.

POV MADIA

Reconozco que a primera vista mi cuerpo se sobrecogió, aquel chico de piel blanca se había despertado. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era salir corriendo, pero mi cuerpo no la obedecía. Si el hecho de conocer a un chico, o más bien que viera que eres chica, era romper las normas, iba de cabeza a un castigo. El comportamiento rebelde se pagaba caro, pero en ese momento ya me daba igual cualquier norma. Sin embargo me quedé estancada entre pensamientos y realidad. Pude sentir que llevaba algo en la mano, casi había olvidado, que mi intención era llevarle algo de comer a Karen para ayudarla. Podría habérmelo guardado, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que vomitaría. Me acerqué a las rejas, y me senté de rodillas frente a ellas, por uno de los huecos introduje el brazo que contenía la 'comida'

-"Toma."- Se veía incluso más hambriento que yo. Me daban lástima todas estas situaciones, pero es lo que me quedaba aguantar. El chico observó detenidamente la mano, como si se tratara de una ilusión, lo cual me hizo pensar '¿algún día cogerá la comida?' La cogió, no creo que alguien hambriento rechazara este favor, una sonrisa automática apareció en mi cara, no me extrañaba ese comportamiento.

-"¿Me puedes decir cómo te llamas?" – Pregunté.

Pareció haberle sorprendido '¿era tan raro que la gente se hablara?' Las voces de hombre amenazaban con aparecer, y me puse nerviosa.

- "Tengo que irme."

- "¿Cómo te llamas?" – Preguntó el chico cuando yo ya estaba casi en la puerta.

- "Yo Madia." – dije al tiempo que salía y cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

POV CHICO DE LA CELDA

Extrañado de la reacción de aquella chica, y de la pregunta que me hizo, mi voz había desaparecido. Aunque gesticulara con la boca, no había aliento que produjera la voz. Observando cómo se marchaba, repetí una y otra vez la misma frase, hasta que en el último momento conseguí que el aliento saliera.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

No esperaba recibir respuesta, pues ya estaba casi fuera de la habitación.

-"Madia."

Es el último que pude oír, un nombre que se me quedaría grabado, para poder guardar algún recuerdo que no fuese desagradable. Sabía que se había ido, pero aún así me sentí movido a decir en susurro:

-"Yo Kai."

POV MADIA

Salí corriendo a la habitación de esclavas. Ya era tarde, y los guardias vigilaban los pasillos, si se encontraban a alguien, tenían derecho de castigarlo como quisieran, o más bien torturarlos. Crucé un pasillo y por el mismo callejón, pude divisar al chico pelirrojo del otro día. Con mi acostumbrada curiosidad, decidí investigar qué es lo que hacía a estas horas en los pasillos.

-"¡Lárgate ya a tu habitación niñato"! – Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, tras escuchar la voz de aquellos hombres, me aferré a la pared rezando por qué no me descubrieran. Para mi suerte, aquellos guardias vigilaban una puerta en particular, y no se movieron de allí. ¿Aquello se lo habían dicho al pelirrojo?

- "Uff, menos mal."

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – Una vos se escuchó tras de mí, al darme la vuelta lo único que alcancé a hacer fue caerme de culo al suelo, muerta de miedo.

-"¿Pero qué haces? ¿Madia…?"- Llamaba con ironía.

- "Ta…Tamara."

- "Deberías estar en la habitación, tenemos que irnos rápido."

- "Pe…"-No me dejó hablar, reconociendo que tenía la razón, la seguí hasta la habitación. Allí la mayoría ya se preparaban para dormir.

- "Madia." – Una voz pacifica se acercaba, era Elia. – "¿Dónde has estado?"

- "Pues…"

- "Menos mal que estás bien, me he enterado que vas a ser una de las pocas a las que entrenen."

- "Sí, tiene que estar por aquí el uniform…"

- "Bien, descansa, mañana tendrás que trabajar." – La voz de Elia sonaba más preocupada de lo normal. Como si no le hubiera sentado muy bien aquella 'noticia'. Decidí hacer casó, me acomodé lo más que pude él un rincón, eran los sitios más cómodos sobre los que recostarse. Contemplando como la nieve entraba de vez en cuando por la ventana, y el sonido del aire chocaba con las paredes, recorrí todos los espacios en los que había estado con mi mente, e imaginé la situación de cada uno. Elia se recostaba en la pared, posando sus manos sobre su cara, en sinónimo de preocupación, dándome cuenta en ese momento, que tenía bastante hinchada la barriga. Pensando mis ojos se fueron desenfocando, hasta caer en el sueño.

Al día siguiente un extraño color se posó en mis ojos, como si la noche hubiera pasado en segundos, me desperté.

-"Madia levanta, tienes que entrenar." – Era la voz de Elia.

-"No quiero. Quiero dormir."

-"¡Madia!"

Esta vez sí hice caso, automáticamente me puse el uniforme, y aquel día me dio por quejarme.

-"Elia huele mal."

-"Tendrás que aguantarte, estate quieta."

Obedecí y noté como Elia me peinaba y repeinaba para que no se viera mi pelo largo. Después pasó a la ropa que llevaba.

-"¿Qué haces?"- Dije una vez harta de que me chequeara.

-"Te coloco la ropa de manera que parezcas un chico."

-"Ja, lo dudo." – Acto seguido me pegó en la cabeza. – "Pero ¿porqué?"

- "Tienes que aprender a no contestar así. Boris no será tan compasivo como yo. Además, esto no es un juego Madia. Intenta que nadie te reconozca, se…"

- "¿Porqué no pueden saber que soy chica?"

- "Madia…"-Elia se arrodilló frente a mí, he hizo que le mirara directamente a la cara. – "Sé que no es justo, pero estos chicos, mayores o menores que tú, lo más parecido que han visto a una mujer es a la madre que los abandonó o maltrató. Muchos son prejuiciosos, otros te verían con desprecio, como un juguete. Son chicos que les enseñan a ser crueles. Boris los maneja, y lo que aprenden es que es normal controlar a la gente. Aún así quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo no lo hacen queriendo, les han enseñado a ello. Te harán daño porque es lo que han aprendido. Así que mejor camuflarse."

Miré al suelo pensativa, aquellas palabras no entraban en mi mente. Esas situaciones no entraban en la cabeza de una niña de mi edad. Elia levantó mi barbilla, para que de nuevo la viera a los ojos.

-"Sé que cuesta comprender, pero es lo que nos queda aguantar. Es necesario que aprendas lo que puedes y no puedes hacer. Es por tu bien, Madia. Así que prométeme que tendrás cuidado."- Observando cómo Elia dejaba escapar lágrimas, intentando comprender la situación, tuve claro que lo más importante era obedecer. Y lo más importante que pude aprender en esos momentos, es que a alguien le importaba mi bien estar. Asintiendo lo que pasó a continuación fue que recibí un abrazo. Tal vez, yo era la que había tenido más suerte en este lugar.

-"Anda corre, no llegues tarde." – Dijo Elia separándose.

- "¿Y si me preguntan cómo me llamo? Madia no es nombre de chico."

- "No creo que te pregunten, pero si lo hacen invéntate cualquier nombre, como Marik."

- "Sí." – Obedeciendo salí corriendo, y continué por los pasillos hasta que llegué a una gran habitación 'sala de entrenamientos' llena de platos de beyblade, observé como un combate acaparaba la atención de todos. Me acerqué, era aquel pelirrojo, contra un chico que parecí tener fuerte carácter. Muy delgado pero fuerte, de pelo plateado y negro, con piel bastante blanca.

**Espero que os haya gustado, la inspiración tardo, y las ideas surgieron por arte de magia, verdad Shadow ^^ ? ! jajaja XD muchas gracias por leer y espero publicar pronto el siguiente, y no quedarme atascada, muchas gracias de verdad, y espero sus reviews ya saben!**


	11. Ira

**Gracias a todos por comentar, y darme apoyo, por ser pacientes y decirme cosas negativas acompañadas de las positivas.**

**A Lady: Me alegra que hayas tenido tiempo de comentar, y lo siento mucho pero Madia tendrá que seguir sufriendo, aún así no te preocupes, que después de la tormenta viene la calma.**

**Kiray: Jjaja, ke graciosa eres tienes que hacer de mi profesora, creo que he corregido lo de las comas, pero no te prometo nada con la ortografía. Y espero que este capi. Sea más largo para ti.**

**Shadow: ¡Este capítulo es tuyo! Espero que te guste, mi imaginación a volado más de lo que creía.**

**A los demás que se animen: espero sus comentarios positivos y negativos... el de mucha gente que se pase que se anime si les gustó, puede que sea un poco dramático pero es mucha imaginación os lo prometo!**

**COMENZAMOS:**

11 IRA EXTERNA E INTERNA

_- "Sí." – Obedeciendo salí corriendo, y continué por los pasillos hasta que llegué a una gran habitación 'sala de entrenamientos' llena de platos de beyblade, observé como un combate acaparaba la atención de todos. Me acerqué, era aquel pelirrojo, contra un chico que parecí tener fuerte carácter. Muy delgado pero fuerte, de pelo plateado y negro, con piel bastante blanca._

Una concentración absoluta se divisaba en las miradas de quienes combatían. Ambos blades rodaban en el plató, con una increíble velocidad.

-"Ataca"- Gritaba el peli plateado.

-"¿De veras creer que conseguirás derrotarme novato, o debería decir nova…?"

-"¡Calla y mira!"

El peli plateado frenó la ironía del pelirrojo desatando su furia, es como si le hubiera insultado. Sin explicar cómo, noté la gran fuerza que desprendió el peli plateado en unos segundos, fuerza que hizo que el blade contrario, rozara el extremo de la pista. Una vista astuta salió en la cara del pelirrojo, y sin ningún aviso, una energía distinta pero con la misma potencia del peli plateado, impactó contra el blade de este. Estaban emocionados parecía que los fuertes golpes iban a decidir quien ganara la batalla, pero por más golpes que recibían, ninguno se frenaba, pareciendo así una lucha más bien de bestias. Me sorprendió, el no ver ningún rastro de ninguna bestia bit, ¿de dónde sacaban esa fuerza innatural?

Desafiándose con las miradas, el pelirrojo colocó su blade en medio del plato, y el peli plateado daba vueltas alrededor de él, pensativo en alguna manera de ganar. Estaban dispuestos a dar el último golpe, cuando el portazo de las puertas menores alertó a todos. Boris Valkov entraba por las puertas, y aunque ambos competidores estaban deseosos de tener una pelea digna, sabía que la autoridad de Boris estaba por encima de ellos. Aún así, sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo lanzó un ataque silencioso que hizo que el contrario saliera de la pista, aprovechando que los demás se colocaban en fila. Al peli plateado no le dio tiempo recoger su blade, pues Boris lo llamó directamente. Se lo llevaban de las sala de entrenamientos unos guardias, ¿Qué harían con él?

Decidí colocarme en una de las filas, Boris repasaba a cada uno de los que estábamos allí, y cuando llegó a mí se detuvo.

-"Te quiero en mi despacho después de los entrenamientos."

-"Sí, señor." – Dije con la voz más grave que pude.

Cuando terminó de revisar todos, las filas se rompieron, y los niños se disponían a participar en su próximo entrenamiento. Yo antes de nada me dirigí a donde estaba el bleid del peli plateado. Lo observé detenidamente, emanaba una gran fuerza, pendiente de encontrar un digno bit. Se lo devolvería.

POV ELIA

Mientras hago mis tareas, pienso intranquila en cómo estará Madia. No puedo evitar intuir que lo descubrirán, y aunque nada malo le pase por ese hecho, se que más adelante si tendrá algún problema. El recordar tener alguna meta. Aún recuerdo cuando llegué aquí. No lo sabía, pero sí lo intuía, 'intuir' una palabra que llegué a odiar, y todo gracias a que aquí, no se consiguen buena intuiciones. Recuerdo que al saber que no me quedaría tiempo para mi disfrute, decidí poner una meta, en la que se me recordara un poco, y en la que pudiera ser feliz. Esa meta implicó a Madia. Y sin saber porqué, la elegí para protegerla. Una meta en la que ayudaría a una de las mías, una niña pequeña, a la que enseñar a sobrevivir y no perder buenos valores en este lugar. Para que no la convirtieran en un monstruo, como han hecho con la mayoría de niños del lugar, niños que en el fondo son solo unos pobres que tuvieran mala suerte. Esa es un cosa que quiero enseñarle a Madia. Sin duda algún día le harán daño, pero quiero que no aprenda a ser rencorosa, y que aprenda a controlar su ira. Teniendo en cuenta que cuando le hagan daño, estos niños no lo harán queriendo, lo harán por qué es lo que han aprendido.

La paciencia y esperanza, son los únicos aliados para salvarte de este lugar. Pero la paciencia, no es una cosa con la que cuenten niños de corta edad. Y tampoco saben en que poner esperanza.

Otro dolor intenso en forma de patada es el que siento. Pronto llegará el día, pero antes Madia estará preparada.

-"¡Ah!"- No puedo evita quejarme del dolor mientras me apoyo en la pared.

- "Elia ¿estás bien?"- Se acercó la pobre Xian.

-"Sí."

-"Seguro, ¿quieres que te ayude?"

POV MADIA

Por fin terminado el entrenamiento.

Los entrenamientos eran más bien de animales, entrenar lanzamiento, pero si se equivocaban recibían un cruel castigo delante de nuestros ojos. Apretaba mis dientes con fuerza para no soltar los sinvergüenzas que eran los que se dedicaban a castigar tan cruelmente a los que se equivocaban.

Yo al no tener blade, pensé en el horror que me harían. Sorprendentemente, pasé desapercibida. Había sido unos momentos crueles, que preferí no haber vivido nunca, esos nervios en forma de escalofríos que te elevan el alma, amenazaban sacar mi peor error. Sorprendentemente aguanté, y ahora tocaba volver a la realidad.

Tenía que devolver el blade a su dueño, pero ¿Dónde podría estar?

Tontamente decidí preguntar a los demás, recibiendo contestaciones desagradables:

-"Perdona ¿conoces a un chico…?"

-"¿Y a mí que me cuentas?"

- "Has visto a…"

-"Déjame en paz."

- "Pero, yo no te he dicho nada…"

-"¿Así que sigues aquí?"-Una voz masculina se escuchó a mis espaldas.

-"Yo."-Dándome la vuelta.

- "¿Crees que esto es una recepción donde se pregunta por la gente?" – Era el pelirrojo con su súper natural ironía.

- "No, pero…"

- "¿Eres idiota?"

Ya era demasiado lo que había soportado. –"¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?¡ ¡No te he hecho nada!"

-"Baja la voz, ¿o es que quieres que te descubran? Deberías tener cuidado."

-"Sí, y todo gracias a ti, que lo sabes."

- "Crees que eres la única a la que he reconocido. No consigo nada diciéndole las cosas a Boris. Pero no preguntes como si nada, está prohibido hablar y por tu culpa pueden castigar a muchos."

- "Pero…"

- "Pero nada, lo que tengas que hacer te las apañas para hacerlo por tu cuenta."

- "Es, que…"

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"-Un chico más mayor que yo, de pelo café y piel clara se acercó.

- "Nada importante."-Decía el pelirrojo.

- "Si que ocurre algo importante, tengo que encontrar al chico que se te enfrentó, pelirrojo." – Dije antes de quedarme sin ninguna pista.

- "¿Para qué quieres encontrarle?"-Dijo el pelo café, como si estuviera a la defensiva.

-"Por…pero porqué…"

- "Si no me dices el porqué la que pierde eres tú, no te diré donde está." – Interrumpió el pelo café.

En vez de hablar, decidí actuar. Rebusque en el uniforme, y saqué el objeto que diÓ origen a este asunto. Agarrándolo con fuerza, lo mostré, observando como el pelo café daba un gesto de aprobación. – "Quería devolvérselo."

-"Yo se la devolveré." – Dijo el pelo café.

- "Segu…"

- "No podrá atenderte, y menos ahora. "–Explicó el pelirrojo, mientras me hacía señas hacía detrás de mí, donde me esperaban los guardias.

-"Suerte." –Dijo el pelo café en susurro.

Retirándome seguí a los guardias que me llevarían hasta Boris.

Los pasillos más anchos se extendían a mi paso, hasta llegar a una pequeña pero apañada sala, donde se pueden guardar cualquier tipo de secreto.

-"Madia, veo que has tomado medidas de seguridad."-Dijo Boris con su mismo asqueroso talante de siempre.- "Dime, ¿Cómo e de llamarte a partir de ahora?"

-"Marik." –Después de recordar como Elia me trataba y confesaba todo desde el corazón. Cuesta creer, que con mi edad, pueda pensar de esta forma.

-"Bien. Marik. Digamos que hemos hecho una pequeña excepción. Hemos sido muy pacientes contigo."

- "¿Hemos?"

-"Sí Marik. El superior de los superiores, y más allá aún. Lo que intento decirte, es que, eres una posesión muy valiosa. Muchos quieren tu poder, un poder ilimitado, capaz de manejar cualquier otro poder. Y ya han venido con numerosas ofertas."

Quería estallar, ¿Estaba insinuando que yo era una herramienta que se vendía al mejor postor?

-"Debemos darnos prisa, ha acabado la excepción Marik. Seguirás las órdenes, y con el tiempo, tal vez encuentres a alguien que quiera comprarte. Pero antes tienes mucho que hacer. El señor Hiwatari Voltaire quiere estar presente cuando entres en el tanque, por tanto hoy no entrarás. Se te será entregado un blade, donde debes capturar a tu bestia bit la próxima vez que entres en su mundo. Hasta entonces, deberás entrenar como todos. Y no se admiten errores."

-"Sí, señor."

-"Espero que tus palabras se demuestren en actos. Ahora retírate, y haz tus tareas."

-"Sí, señor."

Salí de aquella habitación, y me dirigí a donde las esclavas. Cansada, como si en aquella 'conversación' hubiera recibido patadas, seguí mi camino por los pasillos, pero las fuerzas se iban. Como si pudiera sentir el dolor de los que ahora estaban siendo torturados, los que tenían hambre, los que estaban enfermos, más mis problemas, mis fuerzas se fueron agotando. Mis piernas me vencieron, y de rodillas caí al suelo, abrazando mi tenue cuerpo, y arrojando mis sucias lágrimas. Solo podía pensar en la amargura, en cómo me trataban como una esclava, fuente de energía. Mientras mi vista se nublaba más y más, impotente me remordía en los pocos recuerdos y decidí cerrar los ojos para luego caer inconsciente. Un negro intenso lo envolvía todo, por un momento querría que ese negro envolviera todo, para no despertar jamás. Pero tarde o temprano, siempre hay que despertar.

-"Despierta, despierta…"-Palabras en eco recorrían mi alrededor

Estaba recostada en el frío suelo, mientras recibía la llamada que hace que cualquiera pueda despertar. Me alcé, quedando sentada.

-"Bienvenida."- Con vista tenue pude comprobar quien era.

-"Has tenido mucha suerte. Podrías haberte quedado dormida para siempre, hipotermia."- Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que me dejo reponerme.-"Gracias por devolverme mi blade".

- "Yo no te lo devolví."

-"Tu lo recogiste, yo hice el resto." – Dijo el pelo café saliendo de la nada.

- "Supongo entonces que ahora estoy en deuda contigo."- Dije al peli plateado.

- "Mi nombre es Ira."- Extendió el brazo.

- "El mío Marik." –Dije estrechando la mano.

- "Vamos chica, que no eres la única."

-"Madia." –Contesté a su indirecta.

-"Bienvenida compañera." – Dijo Ira.

- "Mi nombre es Train."- Saludó el pelo café.

- "Gracias a ambos. Pero, tú eres ¿una chica?"

- "¿Y esa sorpresa? Ni que fuera la única."- Decía Ira con ironía.

-"Pero yo nunca te he visto con las demás." –Dije

- "¿Es que hay más?"-Dijo Train.

-"Eso es, porque Boris no sabe que soy de tu mismo sexo." –Contestó Ira.

- "Pero él lo sabe." – Dije señalando a Train.

- "Sí."

- "Pero ¿no lo ocultas?"

-"¿Crees que podremos pasar desapercibidas toda la vida? Habrá un momento en que se vea claramente como somos."

Hubo un tenue silencio, pues la brisa llevaba las palabras de la gente, de un lugar a otro. Mi mente necesitaba procesar todo, y recuperarse de aquel enfriamiento.

-"¿Qué hora es?" –Pregunté.

-"Tarde, deberías volver a tu habitación." –Respondió Ira. –"Y procura ocultar el secreto."

Fue lo último que escuché antes de salir. Al final puede que no todos hayan sido transformados al final.

POV IRA

No podía perder ningún segundo, así que no me detuve a recuperar el blade, para dirigirme a una gran sala, que conocimos nosotros, como la de 'experimentos'. Experimentos en los que juegan a ser poderosos, y acaban cometiendo un gran error, no obstante no nos quedaba otra que ser los sujetos en los que experimentar. Puede que Boris no supiera por ahora que era chica, pero contaba con numerosas amenazas de su parte, amenazas que me detenían en muchos actos.

Hoy fui encaminada hacía mi experimento, era el número 'XIII', encaminada a ser marcada para siempre con el fuego mismo. Esa marca pasaría a ser parte de la piel de mi hombro para siempre. No había otra opción. Cuando creyeron acabar con el experimento, decidieron sacarme de allí. Día tras día sería uno distinto, pero todos implicarían dolor.

-"Ira." –Llamaba Train. Detenida en el camino, pasó a contarme todo lo ocurrido con esa tal chica de ojos espejo. Se lo debía, y sin saber porque, me sentí animada a mostrarle que no era la única que tenía que camuflarse. Mi blade, negro y morado, mostraba gran poder sin la necesidad de un bit, y todo por los entrenamientos duros días tras día. Y ¿quién sabe? Puede que también por los experimentos.

Entre pensamientos y charlas (o placticas) las cuales eran más reducidas, se pasó la tarde. Caminando en pasillos, pude ver una silueta en el suelo. Cuando me acerqué pude comprobar que era alguien, una chica que sin duda, no podía ocultar serlo. Y por cómo me habían escribida a la ojos espejo, esta parecía concordar sus características. Así por debérselo, decidí ayudarla. Después vino Train. Madia era su nombre, y tenía la sensación de que compartiríamos muchos recuerdos, aunque la mayoría, no fuesen alentadores de recordar.

POV MADIA

Me dirigí a la habitación de las esclavas, con un poco de ánimo por lo ocurrido. Había conocido a dos más, y daba la casualidad de que una, tenía que pasar por lo mismo que yo. Estaba dispuesta a contárselo a Elia, pero por más que pregunté no la encontré.

-"Tú debes ser Madia ¿verdad?"-Se acercó una chica de unos trece años y de pelo azul grisáceo, con ojos llamativamente morados.

-"Sí."

-"Yo soy Xian. Encantada de conocerte. Elia me ha pedido que te diga, que no podrá verte hoy."

- "¿Porqué?"

-"Lo siento no puedo decírtelo. Se paciente por favor."

A continuación lo que hizo es marcharse a sus tareas, y dejarme con la duda de qué, había pasado. Quizás Tamara sabía algo, se informaba bastante bien de las cosas que ocurrían entre las esclavas. Pero tampoco la encontré, ¿qué le pasaba a la gente hoy? Pregunté a Nayara. Era una chica de ojos y pelos oliva, que siempre hablaba con Tamara, aunque solo fuera diez minutos al día. Lo cierto es que era un tiempo record en que no te descubrieran.

-"Nayara."

- "Sí."

-"¿Sabes dónde está Tamara?"

-"No."

-"Es que Elia…"

- "Debería preocuparte más."

-"Qu…¿qué?"

- "A Tamara se la llevaron a la sala de castigos. Intenté hacer algo pero no podía salir. Lo único que sé es que después empezaron a experimentar con ella."

-"Experimentar." –Me dije a mi misma.

- "Madia, necesita tu ayuda, oculta un gran secreto que los demás quieren saber. Y si lo dice, la matarán."

-"¿Qué..? Pero ¿Nayara como sabes eso?"

-"Siento no haberte dicho. Es últimamente tenía pesadillas, y no quería recordar esas salas ni imaginarme lo que le están haciendo. Lleva así hace un par de día con este tres, y cada día es más tiempo. Intentan sacárselo, que lo diga, y no puede hacerlo." –Decía con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

- "¿El que quieren que diga?"

-"No puedo decírtelo."-Tocó su cabeza con las manos, y empezó a girar de un lado a otra, negando, como si quisiera olvidar recuerdos que le venían al hablar de aquello.

-"Está bien Nayara, tranquilízate, no pasará nada. ¿De acuerdo? Te quedarás aquí tranquila, y seguirás con tus tareas. Nadie te hará nada, no voy a permitirlo. ¿Entendiste?"

Se limitó a responder asintiendo tenuemente con la cabeza, mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas. Si era cierto lo que estaba diciendo, no iba a permitir que siguieran haciéndole daño a Tamara. Pero ¿qué estaría ocultando?

Ahora empezaba a recordar muchas cosas. Cosas como cuando el porqué me encontraba tan tarde siempre en los pasillos, ¿será porque a esa hora acaban de castigarle?

Era tarde pero no me iban a impedir sacar a Tamara, de esa posible tortura. Me dirigí a las salas de castigos por los pasillos vacios. Pero, por lo menos la sala que yo conocía, estaba vacía. No había nadie, solo herramientas y suciedades que prefiero no recordar. Nayara sabía cómo era este lugar, ¿Eso quería decir que ella también había sido castigada?

Seguí buscando pero nada, rebuscaba cuidadosamente cada habitación, y seguía sin encontrar nada. ¿Qué más lugares puede haber? Sótanos, torres… ¿dónde?

Seguí buscando evitando encontrarme con toda posible persona. Pero no todos van a lo suyo, algunos parece que tienen seis sentidos, y son capaces de detectar a alguien esté donde estés.

-"Creo que lo dejé claro antes."

-"¡Pelirrojo!"

-"Shh… calla tonta."

-"No tengo tiempo. Dime ¿Conoces alguna sala de castigos?"

-"Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que quiere castigo." – Dijo irónico.

-"Deja de comportarte así, es urgente, ¿Sabes de algún lugar o no?" – Dije más enfurecida de lo normal.

- "¿Para qué?"

-"Tu dilo, tengo que encontrar a alguien, ¿contento? Venga dime."

Dejó la ironía, dándose cuenta de que iba en serio. –"Si sigues al final de esta calle llegaras a dos puertas, la que tenga las escaleras te lleva al sótano. Allí está la sala de castigos más dolorosa."

-"Gracias." –Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. ¿La más dolorosa? Si la de antes tenía un aspecto que daba miedo. No sabía que iba a hacer, supongo que lanzarme a ayudar y esperar un milagro. Llegué a las escaleras, polvorosas y de pura piedra. Bajé por ellas con mucho cuidado, intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

-"¡ah!"

Allí estaba Tamara. Me asomé, no estaban pegándole, estaba enredada en cuerdas que parpadeaban en luz, y que cada vez que se encendían, producía los gritos de ella. ¿Descargas eléctricas? ¿Qué era eso?

-"Te conviene que nos digas la verdad. Así te ahorraras el experimento, y el dolor."

-"No sé de qué me hablan." – Respondí ella. Un gesto del que parecía dirigir a los demás, ordenaba que de nuevo la luz resplandeciera, y con ella los quejidos. – "¡Ah!"

- "Basta." –Dije observando impotente, mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Como una tonta seguí contemplando, hasta que mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo al ver como la chica empezaba a quedar inconsciente.

- "¡BASTA!" – Fue la última clara palabra que se escuchó, después de que abriera fuertemente la puerta, produciendo un fuerte ruido. A este se le unió el estruendo de la tormenta que probablemente había comenzado a producirse en el exterior. La luz de las cuerdas, aumentaba de resplandor, hasta llegar a cegarte.

-"¡Maldita mocosa!"

Aquellos hombres estaban dispuestos a detenerme. Esquive lo que pude, a punto de liberar a Tamara, pero uno me agarró. El tiempo se paró. Una voz que creo solo podía escuchar yo, decía: -'no lo permito'. La misma luz que salía de las cuerdas hace un momento, salió de unos brazos que me rodearon y cegaron toda la habitación, mientras el ruido de fallo en las máquinas del lugar aumentaba. Aquellos hombres no podían reaccionar por la luz. Pero como si solo a ellos les afectara, me acerqué y agarré la muñeca de Tamara. Salimos corriendo lo más rápido, siguiendo el pasillo principal todo recto, mientras veíamos hacía atrás, como algo estallaba en fuego.

Rápido, agarré de nuevo a Tamara y la guié por un atajo hasta la habitación de las esclavas. Abrimos la puerta y tras entrar la cerramos de golpe. Nos apoyamos en ella, cayendo al suelo, mientras el sudor mojaba nuestros nervios, y la suciedad caía por nuestra frente. Aún agitadas de lo que habíamos corrido, y sin echar cuenta de las que nos habían observado, pregunté.

-"Tamara, ¿Qué estás ocultando?"

-"Chicas, ¿pero qué ha pasado?" –Xian se acercó a ayudarnos. Pero fue interrumpida por Nayara, que se lanzó encima de Tamara.

– "¡Tamy! Estás bien, ¿qué te han hecho? Lo siento, no he podido hacer nada."

Tamara agotada, no daba respuesta, mientras el alboroto de nuestras compañeras acompañaba a Tamara para preguntar, el resto se dirigía a mí con la intención de limpiar algunos rasguños, que se habían formado en mi piel. No sabía por qué, pero aquella energía, fue una protección. Quizás producida por mi cuerpo, o por alguien, que quería protegerlo.

Cuando todo se había calmado, las esclavas se apartaron, pero Tamara se había ido con una de ellas para conseguir algo de comer.

Yo permanecí recostada en la pared. Ya era tarde y algunas ya dormían. Pensé, que mañana buscarían culpable. Y la única que aún tenía muestras de incendio, era yo, pues Tamara, ya sabían que había estado allí.

Puede que hubiera merecido la pena. Recibí las gracias de Nayara, que ahora estaba durmiendo envuelta en pesadillas, lo imaginé por lo mucho que se movía. También tuve la ayuda de otras compañeras, que le limpiaron y me dieron algo de comer. Y algo que no tenía nada que ver con esto fue conocer a Train e Ira.

Nayara se despertó agitada y asustada.

Decidí levantarme y acercarme.

-"¿Qué te ocuerre?"-Pregunté.

-"Pesadillas."-Decía ella con vos de tartamudo.

- "Son solo pesadillas, Nayara."

-"¡no! Son realidad, y serán realidad."

- "Shhh."- Eché paciencia y me acerqué. Cogí la manta que Elia siempre me cedía, y envolví a la pequeña con ella.

-"Tengo miedo."

- "No tengas miedo. Yo estaré aquí, para que cuando tengas que luchar con tus pesadillas, tengas a una ayudante a tu lado. "–Dije con voz suave, supongo que por el sueño. Nayara se recostó en mí, e intento dormir, y aunque a veces sentía sus sobresaltos, aquella noche, tendría a una verdadera compañera.

**iNTRIGANTE? ESPERO QUE SÍ**

**¿emocionante? pues bueno...**

**¿Imaginativo? Ni te lo imaginas!**

**¿Sentimental? quizás llegue al corazón**

**y si he cambiado muy rápido al final, pero espero que haya sido interesante, faltaban recalcar los misterios. Hasta la próxima y espero sus review**


	12. como soy feliz

**Lo siento, siento haber tardado, y no poder pasarme por vuestros fics, no tengo tiempo V_V no quiero enrollaros muchos con mis problemas, así que akí os dejo el siguiente capi, solo decirle a Lady Calixta que Madia va a tener que sufrir, lo siento, y puede que me pase con este capitulo, pero es que solo así, puede fortalecer los sentimientos que va a desarollar, como se muestra en la introducción, bueno aquí tenéis:**

12 ¿Cuál es mi dolor?

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todas ya estaban en su trabajo, vino Boris, y al contemplar la escena, llamó a uno de sus guardias y le dio una orden. Acto seguido el guardia me cogió por los pelos y me tiró al suelo.

- "¡Ah!" – Yo no pude evitar quejarme de dolor, estaba asumida en el sueño, y de repente despierto con un dolor de tirón de pelo, y un golpe a caer al suelo. Nayara se despertó.

- "Madia, creo que tu primera lección fue no tener compasión." –Decía Boris.

- "Es que…¡ah"!

El guardia me dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, por orden de Boris. Nayara que no se lo esperaba tapó con sus manos su boca, y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su cara, tras escuchar mi grito de dolor.

- "Respuesta equivocada Madia. Te advertí hace tiempo, pero ya llevas aquí lo suficiente como para saber que has saltado las normas y que te espera un castigo." – Dijo Boris sonriendo maliciosamente tras pronunciar las últimas palabras.

No había comido nada, y el régimen del lugar volvía débil al estomago de por sí, por eso cuando me dieron la patada en la barriga, sentí que iba a echar el estomago por la boca.

- "Llévatela". – Dijo Boris. – "En cuanto a ti, espero que hayas entendido una de las normas." – Dijo Boris dirigiéndose a Nayara.

La pobre niña solo asintió, mientras los chorreones de lágrimas inundaban su cara, y seguía con las manos en la boca, por no soltar el llanto.

Me llevaron a la sala de castigo, o más apropiado, de tortura. Allí uno de los hombres seleccionó el objeto que iba a practicar mi castigo, pero Boris dijo que cogiera el látigo.

- "Cinco latigazos, veamos si dura."

No me hicieron quitarme la ropa, pero a pesar de que esta amortiguaba los golpes, los latigazos fueron espadas de fuego que se incrustaban en mi espalda. Intenté retener el grito hasta que llegó al tercero.

- "¡AH¡"

Y no deje de gritar hasta que llegó al quinto, mi respiración era acelerada, la sangre corría por mi espalda e pequeña cantidad, y mojaba mi ropa. La gran sorpresa que me llevé después, es que la sangre solo salía de uno de los latigazos.

- "Solo llegas a los cinco. E visto niños más fuertes que tú."

La verdad tenía razón, las lágrimas corrían por la cara, y los chicos/as de mi edad llegaban a los diez, simplemente ellos no pensaban en el sufrimiento que hacía pasar a sus compañeros, pues yo lloraba no por el dolor, que era bastante, si no por las lágrimas de Nayara. Lo que ella había visto en un momento, y mis gritos, que lo más probable había escuchado, me dolía más que los latigazos en sí. Fue entonces cuando comprendí, que a partir de ese entonces, por mucho que me costara, ayudaría a mis compañeros, pues verlos sufrir era lo único que realmente me causaba daño.

- "¡Madia! ¿No puedes soportar más?"

Mi aliento se acabó hace tiempo, en el primer latigazo, y no podía contestar. Simplemente ese hecho, me llevaría a soportar otros cinco latigazos. Los latigazos fueron más lentos que los primeros, pero yo ya había perdido la voz en el primer grito. Antes de llagar al séptimo latigazo Boris dijo:

- "¡Basta! Madia hoy te quedarás aquí, y no comerás. Tienes que aprender, que la compasión, y la ayuda a los demás son sentimientos de debilidad."

Comerás, aquella palabra me recordó a la habitación de la celda, y acto seguido a aquel chico. – "¡No!, por favor. No me deje aquí."

Boris simplemente me lanzó una mirada de malicia. Si, salía de allí, mis compañeras me ayudarían con las heridas, y Boris sabía aquello, por eso ordenó a uno de los guardias que me encerrara. Me llevó una celda, similar a la de mis primeros días. El dolor era intenso, y por más que intentara quitar la ropa, para que les diera el aire, aquel dolor agonizante no se iba, el cual se intensificaba al pensar en Nayara, y si se estaría echando la culpa de lo sucedido. Además de pensar en aquel chico pálido de ojos carmín, en aquella celda, que podría preguntarse muchas cosas, la mayoría negativas, de porque no había ido. Elia y Tamara, ¿esto tenía que soportar Tamara cada día? El caso es que tanto sufrimiento me hacía perder el sentido. En unos momentos quise agarrarme de los barrotes, cuando sentí una bofetada de dolor, que dejo que mi cuerpo cayera fulminado al suelo. Cuando volví a despertar ya era por la tarde. El dolor era menos fuerte, pero las tripas empezaron a hacer ruido, y la patada que recibí, hizo que apareciera otro dolor extraño en mi cuerpo. Entonces me puse a pensar, tenía que encontrar algo para aliviar este dolor, por poco que fuera. Se me ocurrió entretenerme con algo, una canción que solía escuchar de madre. La gente siempre decía que tenía la voz de ella, pero yo me limitaba a cantar, y a pasar horas cantando, sin importarme que la gente escuchara o no.

-"Con lo malo el bien se va, puede caer en el olvido.

Todo lo que un día se pudo formar, se puede destruir.

Porque quiero ser algún día feliz,

Mantendré la esperanza,

ayudando así, a los que conmigo puedan venir"

Todavía no entendía aquella canción, pero mi mente la recordaba, y mi aferré a ese recuerdo, aquella voz y melodía para no pensar en más dolor, para dejar de pensar, en la realidad.

POV KAI

Seguía encerrado, en este lugar tan extraño, lugar de entrenamientos forzosos. Según el tal Valkov, esta era mi primera fase. No entendí nada, se supone que para poder hacerte fuerte, no puedes enfermarte. Eso era lo que ocurría cada día, si no era dolor, era la próxima enfermedad que apareciera, si no los estúpidos recuerdos que no quería tener… Y aún recordaba una cosa, aquel día en que me informé, de que no éramos solo chicos. Esa tal Madia, no había vuelto desde aquel entonces. A lo mejor Boris lo descubrió. Era una tontería pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado, pero ¿en qué otra cosa que no me trajera malos recuerdos, podría estar atareada mi mente?

Me entretuve a escuchar las voces que se escuchaban, algunas hubiera preferido no oírlas, como los gritos de dolor que había escuchado esta mañana, la voz de Boris, y luego suplicar 'no por favor' ¿qué podría haber hecho ese maniático ahora? ¡Maldición! Me siento impotente aquí encerrado, sin poder hacer nada, sin averiguar nada. Entonces algo llamó mi atención una voz quebrada por el dolor, intentaba reponerse, dejando escuchar alguna vez un sonido infantil y suave.

-Salvando así, a los que conmigo puedan venir. – Esa última frase, era la misma canción, y sin duda la misma voz, pero se había camuflado un poco por culpa de los muros. Estaba en la habitación de al lado, y por tanto ella fue quien gritó. Me animé a preguntar, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

POV MADIA

Aquella canción, tantos recuerdos:

-"Salvando así, a los que conmigo puedan venir."

Puede que sonara un poco tonto, pero aquella frase mostraba mi realidad ahora. Ahora las cosas eran cuestión de conciencia o muerte, y mi conciencia no permitiría la muerte de quienes ahora conozco. Salvar a los demás, era un objetivo extremo y no imposible, el problema es, si saliéramos de aquí ¿A dónde ir?¿qué hacer?

-"¿Madia?" – Una brisa trajo mi nombre, en un sonido muy débil. Al principio no hice caso, pues sería mi imaginación. Pero el que continuará llamó mi atención.

- "¿Qué?"-Dije con voz aturdida.

- "Soy Kai."

- "¿Qu..quién?" –Ese nombre no me sonaba, y la frontera entre pensar si era imaginación o realidad, no era muy segura.

- "El sucio de la celda."

-"Sucios estamos todos."

- "La que chillaba antes, eras tú ¿verdad?"

Decidí no responder, no era algo que me agradara recordar, además, el dolor venía y se iba cuando quería y me costaba reaccionar.

-"¿Porqué?"

-"El consolar, es algo que se paga duro en este lugar."

Dejé a Kai pensativo, sabía que aunque no lo entendiera, no iba a preguntar, por el simple hecho que la tortura de la celda, dejaba sin aliento. Yo tampoco quería hablar, pero, ¿y si se aliviaba un poco el dolor?

- "Intenté ayudar a una de mis compañeras, se llama Nayara, es menor que yo. Pero a Boris no le sentó bien, así que aquí me tienes." –Aclaré.

- "A ese estúpido no le sienta bien nada."

. - Nayara, ¿Cómo estará ella ahora? – Decía con el dolor sonando en mis palabras.

-"Gracias."

Durante unos minutos se escuchó un silencio.

-"A mí me secuestraron. Tú ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"-Pregunté.

POV KAI

Aquella situación, y aquel recuerdo… sabía que había mejores familiares que mi abuelo, pero después de todo el fue el único que me acepto tras aquello, ¿por cariño, por tener heredero, por deseo egoísta…? quien sabe. El caso es que yo estaba allí, e iba a ser entrenado, una vez terminara los entrenamientos mi abuelo vendría a por mí. Sin embargo esta chica… ¿había sido secuestrada? ¿o no me quería contar, posiblemente, un triste pasado? Si había sido secuestrada, es porque tendrían un propósito para ella, y conociendo a esta gente, ese propósito no iba a ser pedir un rescate. Por alguna extraña razón, le estaba agradecido, y no me gustaría dejarla allí. Pero la conversación tenía que continuar, ella esperaba respuesta, yo no era capaz de decir nada. Mi gran sorpresa fue lo que dijo a continuación;

- "Kai, no estás obligado a contarlo. Cuando te parezca me lo cuentas, y si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo."

Aquello sonaba como cuando una niña chica consolando a alguien, pareciese por un momento que ya ella no tuviera dolor. Pero como si estuviera observándola ahora mismo, sabía que en su cara se reflejaba aquel dolor, provocado por una tortura. Tenía hambre, y el estomago me dolía, pero hablar con alguien, calmaba ligeramente el dolor.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, pero allí estaba yo para romperlo.

- "Madia ¿tú estás siendo entrenada?"

- "En beyblade, por ahora."

- "A mí, me han traído aquí con ese único objetivo."

- "¿Te gusta?"-Al ver que no recibía mi respuesta, especificó. – "¿Te gusta el beyblade?"

- "La verdad, es que sí."

- "Entonces te será fácil aprender, pero a mí no me gusta."

Podría preguntarle por su familia, pero eso sería que después ella me preguntara a mí por la mía. Y sinceramente, prefiero guardarme esa información.

- "Kai ¿Cuáles son tus apellidos?"

Al principio no sabía si fiarme de ella y decírselo, pero en esos momentos contesté como nada:

-"Hiwatari. ¿Y los tuyos?"

- "¿Eres familia de Voltaire?"-Tampoco recibió respuesta de mi parte, de nuevo prefería guardarme esa información. Aunque no supiera mucho, estaba seguro de que mi abuelo tenía que ver mucho con esto. Tardé un poco pero reaccioné.

-"Sí. Nieto. ¿Por qué?" – Evitó la pregunta, y eso me dio a pie pensar. –"¿Cuáles son tus apellidos?"

- "Prefiero."- dijo ella sin dejarme continuar.- "Guardarme esa información."

-"¿Cuándo saliste de la celda?"-Pregunté.

-"Te queda poco tiempo, pronto saldrás."

POV MADIA

Kai aguantaría, eso lo tenía claro, mis preocupaciones ahora es, ¿obedecerá a Boris y Voltaire y cambiará a ser un niño totalmente indiferente?

Iba a continuar la conversación, cuando de repente Boris se asomó a la puerta.

- "¿Con quién hablas?"

- "Con nadie."

- "¿En un día sola, ya estás tan desesperada?"

- "No señor, pero lo considero aliviane." – Respondí bruscamente pero con respeto.

- "Madia, eres demasiado débil. En lo que tiene que ver con tus compañeros o las torturas. Sin embargo eres la única humana que puede viajar al mundo de los bitbit, ¿Cómo explicas eso?"

- "Quizás, sea suficiente con intentar escucharlos."

- "Escucharlos ¿eh?" – El hombre se rió malvadamente, como refiriéndose que lo que dije, solo lo hacen los locos.

- "Aquí las cosas no son así Madia. Y debes acostumbrarte a este lugar. Aquí una orden tiene que ser obedecida, y si no castigo, no importa lo que le pase a tus compañeros, ni a tú bestia-bit, tampoco debe importarte lo que te pase a ti. Simplemente obedece ¿entendido?"

- "Sí, señor." – Como si fuera a obedecer de verdad. Ja, mira como me rió- pensé.

- "Si fuera por mi Madia, te habrías sometido al entrenamiento de todos, pero el ser la única capaz de ir al mundo de bitbit, te hace especial. Por tanto al principio fuimos más suaves contigo, pero no pienses que siempre será así. Mañana a primera hora entrarás en el tanque sin replicar, y procura portarte bien. Ahora vas a comenzar los entrenamientos."

-"Sí, señor." -Dije con una voz tenue y apagada. Mientras sentía como sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta me vendaban y después me daban otra prenda externa para cubrir las heridas y que no se notaran. Así me dirigí a la puerta, sin poder despedirme, pero antes Boris me detuvo.

-"Te servirá para los entrenamientos."-Dijo mientras me daba un blade negro con líneas verde agua. Sin contestar me dirigí a la sal de entrenamientos. Noté como varios observaban detenidamente mientras entrenaba junto con Boris. A los que ya conocía se imaginaban algo. Simplemente me dediqué a no echar cuenta de las miradas, y a callar lo que quería gritar en ese momento '¡¿qué estáis mirando?'. No fueron ni segundos, cuando ordenaron que nos pusiéramos en fila. Lo que buscaban me llevaría de nuevo a la sala de castigos.

-"Estamos aquí por una razón. ¿Quién entró ayer sin permiso en el sótano?"

El 'sótano' lugar que fue destruido por culpa de mi poder, el fuego y la electricidad se unieron. Esos brazos que sentí, no era nadie intentando ayudarme, eran los lazos de energía que se habían juntado por mi dolor. Intenté ocultarlo lo más que pude, pero las facciones de mi cara arqueaban mis cejas sin control, mostrando la presión que sentía en ese momento. Si no hablaba cogerían a alguien inocente.

POV IRA

No era normal, por más que intente ocultarlo, esta niña no puede camuflar lo que le ocurre. Entró por las puertas con Boris, llamando la atención de todos, y dejo mostrar la rabia cada vez que alguien más dirigía su mirada a ella. Después dejo ver como la preocupación la envolvía cuando preguntaban aquello. Sin duda, el desastre lo hizo la ojos espejo, Madia, pero ya estaba dañada de por sí.

POV TAMARA

Me preocupé en exceso, cuando no vi a Madia en toda la mañana. Por mi culpa, no puedo dejar de pensar que fue por mi culpa. Nayara tuvo que hablar en el peor momento, pero aún así, ni siquiera a ella puedo echarle la culpa. Me dirigí a la sala de entrenamientos, cortando toda norma. Cuando llegué, ya estaban todos en fila. Me horroricé cuando pude ver como la prenda que llevaba Madia, dejaba ver unas vendas empapadas.

-"Madia…"-Dije entre lágrimas. Sabía que si tomaban a un rehén, Madia saldría. Es demasiado buena para dejar que alguien se lastime por ella. Lo que pasó a continuación, pareció dejar a todos impresionados.

-"¡He sido yo!"

POV MADIA

¿Ira? ¿Por qué? No supe el porqué, y no pude hacer nada. Simplemente se la llevaron. En un momento pude sentir como alguien apretaba de mi brazo.

-"No le eches importancia y no hagas tonterías. Cuando acabes los entrenamientos podrás buscarla. Por el bien de todos no hagas ninguna tontería." –El pelirrojo se acercó y me dijo esto en el oído, aprovechando que los demás pasaban y no dejaban ver a Boris la comunicación.

-"Está bien."

El entrenamiento siguió siendo el mismo aprender a lanzar, además de hacer ejercicios como correr… Cuando terminé corrí al cuarto de mis compañeras, para después buscar a Ira. Cuando llegué Elia vino corriendo.

- "Madia ¿Qué te han hecho?" – Dijo abrazándome y llorando.

- "Me han…me han castigado." – Me limité a responder.

- "Ven rápido, vamos a curarte."

Me llevaron a la cocina, allí me dieron agua y comida, después Elia se obsesionó con curarme las heridas. Xian trajo una venda enorme. Me quité la camiseta, sucia y llena de sudor, y una vez duchada (una jarra de agua fría por encima) me vendaron todo el tronco. Después me trajeron una camiseta. Por supuesto, aquello no podía ser visto por Boris. Estaba agradecida. Yo me había saltado las normas por ayudar a una compañera, pero todas mis compañeras se saltaron las normas para ayudarme únicamente a mí.

POV IRA

El castigo no fue mucho. Encerrada limpiando aquel desastre. Era increíble que Madia hubiera podido hacer esto. ¿Como lo ha hecho? Cambiando de tema, tengo la ligera sensación de que Boris no se cree mi culpabilidad.

-"Así que estás aquí." –Era Train, supongo que ya habrían acabado los entrenamientos. –"No me creo que hayas sido tu la que hizo esto."

-"No he sido yo."

-"Por supuesto que no, ha sido la ojos espejo." – Tala se asomó y siguió la conversación mientras se recostaba en la pared.

- "¿Ojos espejo? ¿Madia?"

-"Sí. Qué creéis que pude haber hecho para armar este jaleo."

- "Si Boris no ha aceptado ninguna oferta, es porqué cuesta más de lo que ofrecen." – Procedió Tala.

-"¿Ofertas?"

-"Muchos han venido. Quieren comprarla, Boris no es el único que sabe de su poder." –Explicó Train.

-"Estoy en deuda, debería ayudarla."

- "Deja que se las apañe sola. Solo así aprenderá." –Sentenció Tala, pareciendo molesto, se alzó y dirigió a la puerta.

- "¿Te falta mucho?"

-"No, pero es Boris el que decide cuando acabo. Tala, ya que tan bien te informas, crees que podrías conseguir información de esa chica."

-"¿A qué viene tanto interés?"-Me preguntó Train.

-"Lo intentaré." –Se marchó.

-"Train deberías irte también. Ya está oscureciendo."

-"Nos vemos."

También se marcho, y me quedé pensativa. ¿Qué clase de poder puede hacer esto? Ni siquiera un bit descontrolado. Todo quemado, y algunos derrumbes, además de cortes, cortes que parecen de garras, envueltos en electricidad. Lo único que hice, fue recoger todo lo destruido.

POV MADIA

Cuando desperté estaba recostada en el suelo, no me acordaba de nada.

- "¿Ya estás despierta?"- Dijo Tamara.

- "Sí, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

- "Después de curarte te desmayaste de cansancio. Ya es de noche."

- "¿De noche?"

-"Tranquilízate."

-"No puedo, tengo que buscar a Ira." –Dije mientras salía corriendo de allí.

- "¿Quién?"

Corría por los pasillos, no me importaba que me descubrieran los guardias. Seguí corriendo por todas las salas de castigos, hasta que pensé en el sótano. Llegué allí, y todo estaba destrozado, ayer no recordaba haber hecho tanto destrozo.

-"¿Así que estas aquí?"

- "¡Ira!" – Estaba en las escaleras.

-"Cállate ¿quieres que nos descubran?"

-"¿Estás bien?"

- "Bravo para la novata." –Dijo con ironía.

(n/a: En España, Bravo se utiliza para decir de una manera irónica enhorabuena.)

-"Pero ¿No te han hecho nada?"

-"La que has hecho eres tú. ¿Cómo has podido armar tanto desastre?"

-"Yo, no… lo sé."

No sabía que pensar. Perdí la noción del tiempo por un momento. Pensé en lo de ayer y hoy, si realmente este era mi poder, no sabía manejarlo, y tendría que temer, que alguien lo manejara sin mi consentimiento. Ahora había comprendido una pieza del puzle.

-"¿Madia? ¿Qué te ocurre?"

- "Nada." –Dije recobrando mi sonrisa falsa. –"Gracias, de nuevo."

-"Se nota como te esfuerzas en ocultar lo que piensas."

-"Eh? Oh…"

-"Ya te enseñaré a ocultarlo."

- "Serían demasiados favores, ¿por qué haces esto?"

- "Eh?" –Hubo un largo silencio. –"Mmm… No lo sé, solo te diré que aproveches el que te esté ayudando." – Después de esto se marchó. Iba a decirle que se esperara, pero, ¿qué sentido tendría detenerle?, ¿qué le iba a decir?

Lo siento. Esas palabras rodaron mi cabeza, ¿por qué pensé eso? Sacudiendo mi cabeza, desperté a la realidad, y decidí visitar la celda. Corriendo con cautela llegué a la habitación.

-"¿Kei?"

- "¿Ya estás libre?"

-"Sí." –Dije asintiendo, y entonces me dirigí a la celda. –"Siento no haber podido despedirme, Boris llegó y me obligó a entrenar." – Me arrodillé delante de la celda. – "Uh, no he podido traer comida. Últimamente no tenemos comida ni para nosotras."

POV KAI

No entendí porque actuaba así. Aunque la verdad no me importaba demasiado, supongo que era una ventaja para mí que alguien quisiera ayudarme. Detrás de cada palabra tenía una sonrisa, ¿seguro que hablamos del mismo Boris? En cada facción de su cara, ponía una sonrisa distinta. Aunque si te detenías mejor, los ojos delataban que eran sonrisas falsas. 'Lo siento' palabras que mis oídos rara vez escuchaban.

-"No pasa nada. Por cierto es Kai."

- "Eh? Pero puedo decirte Kei ¿no?"

-"Pero ese no es mi… déjalo."

- "Tengo que irme, la próxima intentaré traer algo de comer." – De nuevo sonrisas demasiado grandes para mi gusto aparecían en su cara. Aunque desde nunca me gustaron mucho esas sonrisas, se hacía reconfortante ver alguna en tanto tiempo.

-"Adiós." –Se despedía. Solo había venido durante unos segundos, se había molestado en venir para esta tontería, sabiendo que se arriesgaba a que la pillaran. No lo entendía, pero al menos durante unos segundos, de nuevo dejé de centrarme en mis recuerdos. Por eso tendría que agradecérselo, pero un 'gracias' no era muy típico de mí, así supuse que tardaría en escuchar aquello.

-"Adiós."

(N/A: Sé que se escribe Kai, y se pronuncia Kai, pero Madia lo dice leído en Inglés, y se pronuncia Kei, eso era todo, para aclararlo ok?)

POV MADIA

Corrí por los pasillos, de nuevo cautelosamente, para llegar a la habitación de las demás. Cuando llegué había un gran revuelo.

-"¿Dónde te has metido? Estábamos preocupados."- Decía Tamara.

- "Yo…"

-"Madia?"-Era Xian. – "Elia quiere verte."

-"Sí."

Elia estaba apartada de los demás, me acerqué, pareciese que estuviera enferma.

-"Madia." –Dijo en susurro.

-"¿Estás bien?" –Dije muy preocupada.

**Espero que os guste, y haberos dejado con la intriga, gracias a todos, la historia eta mas lenta de lo que planeaba, pero pienso que así es mejor, pues así las cosas se entienden mejor, y las cosas que aprenderán a sentir se comprenderán mejor, espero les haya gustado, adiós y espero sus reviews de todo tipo se aceptan...**


	13. ojos espejo

13 OJOS ESPEJO

_Elia estaba apartada de los demás, me acerqué, pareciese que estuviera enferma._

_-"Madia." –Dijo en susurro._

_-"¿Estás bien?" –Dije muy preocupada._

-"Sí." Ven acércate.

POV ELIA

No estaba segura de dar este tipo de noticia, pero algún día llegaría el momento.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"-Dijo inquieta.

- "Madia, puede que durante un tiempo, no pueda ayudarte."

-"¿Por qué? Que…"

-"Escucha, no soy capaz de decírtelo ahora. Quiero que seas paciente, y que con el tiempo… yo, quiero que cumplas una promesa que te pediré dentro de poco."

-"Yo cumpliré cualquier favor que me pidas." – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – "Es que ¿Estas enferma?"

-"No, tranquila es que…"

-"¡Madia!" –Una voz interrumpió la conversación. –"Madia necesito que vengas."

-"Elia tengo que irme." – Decía a modo de disculpa la pequeña.

-"Sí."

POV MADIA

No me gustaba marcharme sin saber del todo que era lo que ocurría. Pero no creo que Elia estuviera dispuesta a contarme algo, o al menos, estar preparadas. Quien me había llamado era Nayara.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

- "Estas bien. Creí que te había hecho heridas."

-"Estoy bien." –Dije en susurro.

-"Gracias."-Mi mente había desaparecido de repente, y no sabía a qué se refería. Pero ella insistió en repetir la misma palabra, como si fuera algo difícil de escuchar. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar lágrimas, y apretó sus puños, estirando los brazos hacia abajo. –"Gracias. gracias ¡muchas gracias por lo que hiciste!"

-"Nayara, ¿Qué ocurre?"-Dije arrodillándome a su lado.

-"Es que, es que…"-Agachó la cabeza. Sabía que eran situaciones difíciles, pero no que la hubiera afectado tanto.

-"No te preocupes Nayara."- Dije agarrándola de los hombros. –"Yo estoy aquí para ayudar."

-"Pe…"

- "Será mejor que duermas. Buenas noches Nayara." –Me alejé, no quería continuar la conversación. No quería centrarme ahora en lo negativo. Odio este dolor que viene y se va solo.

-"Madia deberías dormir." –Dijo Xian.

No es que tuviera muchas ganas de dormir, mejor dicho, no podía dormir, pero me concentré en ello. Mis ojos se cerraban suavemente, y de vez en cuando los abría, pero conseguí dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, no sabía si tenía que hacerlo, pero sin que nadie me lo dijera, me levanté y dirigí a la sala del tanque. Frente a la enorme puerta me quedé pensativa. No fue difícil llegar, era bastante temprano y ya casi todos estaban en los entrenamientos. Pensé, fue muy fácil que dos chicos me reconocieran, ¿Qué pasará con los demás?

-"Veo que empiezas a atender a tus tareas Marik."

El mismo proceso de siempre, aunque ya se me había olvidado, pues hacía tiempo que no entraba en el tanque. Entré en el tanque, y un guardia se dirigió hacía mi para atarme las manos a la parte superior. La puerta que había ante mí se cerró, dejando ver traslúcidamente, a todos los implicados en este proceso.

-"Bien Marik, supongo que sabes que tienes que capturar a una bestia. Para eso tienes a tu blade, queremos que encuentres a una en concreta. Un águila negra."

Contesté asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras sentía como el líquido comenzaba a subir, en cuestión de segundos desperté en el mundo de los bits. A mi izquierda y derecha las hojas de un gran árbol, que cubría con su sombra aquel precipicio. Me adentré en aquella especie de bosque. Este estaba formado simplemente por árboles enormes distanciados entre sí, dejando pasar la luz, y por tanto no creaban la humedad que solía haber en un bosque normal. Solo tenía un blade y su lanzador, para poder capturarlo.

Unas vetas rojas señalaban un camino. Las seguí. Para mi sorpresa llegué a un lugar donde nada más había bestias-bit de aire. Era un precipicio, con numerosas cuevas en él.

Allí estaba, un águila majestuosa, negra, con dorados y enorme.

Estuve observándola durante un corto tiempo, y pude comprobar que no era dada a amigos. Era independiente, fuerte, protegía a sus compañeros, pero dañaba brutalmente a sus enemigos. Pensé que si daba este bit a Boris, podría hacer una locura.

Me quedaban seis minutos, y sin pensarlo, salté del precipicio y caí sobre el ave majestuoso. Este, al no esperárselo, empezó a actuar brutalmente, intentando tirarme.

- "¡Tranquilo!"

Poniendo mi mano sobre el costado de este ave, y las uñas, el ave, comenzó a acatar mis órdenes. Sin embargo, no iba a capturarla para Boris ni por asomo, además, en ese momento, sentí la fuerza de aquel animal. Sin duda un poder que te hacía sentir fuerte y superior y te hacía ágil. Sentías la fuerza, la responsabilidad de proteger a los de tú clan…

Un vínculo que se rompió al tocar tierra, llegamos al precipicio salté de Dranzblack al suelo, quedando a ras de la tierra. Él se quedó mostrando un nivel de superioridad enfrene de mí. Para conseguir la confianza de este, tenía que demostrar ser digna de su presencia. Agachada contra el suelo fui acercándome a él. Este giraba la cabeza, para poder divisarme, y comprobar que era humana. Emitía uno de sus gritos para alejarme, pero yo, aún con respeto seguía manteniendo mi sitio. Así fue como demostré a aquel majestuoso ave, que no me dejaba intimidar.

Poco a poco, y deteniéndome varias veces con sus gritos, incluso respondiéndole, pude acercarme a una distancia considerable. Aunque no pude ponerme en pie, demostré que no era una simple humana, y que iba a conseguir domesticarle costara lo que costase.

Toqué su plumaje, él se dejo. Era suave, con plumas, extremadamente largas y oscuras. Fue entonces cuando un sonido extraño, llamó la atención del animal y se fue extendiendo sus grandes alas.

Mi tiempo se había acabado, y regresé al mundo real, con el tanque ya vacío.

-"¿Qué…"

-"Lo he encontrado. Pero no he podido capturarlo, llevará tiempo hacerlo." –Dije sin dejar hablar a Boris. Quizás no le gustase que lo hubiera cortado, pero parecía satisfecho de mi respuesta. Aún así.

- "¿crees que puedes tomarte el tiempo que te dé la gana?" – Dijo Boris con su cara de malicia.

- "Con todo respeto, no soy yo la que necesita tiempo. Es Dranzblack, el bit que deseáis, el que necesita tiempo." – Respondí.

- "Bien retírate. A tus entrenamientos."

-"Parece bastante habilidosa." –Otro hombre se unía a la conversación, pero yo seguí mi camino, como me había ordenado Boris.

-"Madia."

Me vi obligada de nuevo a parar.

-"¿Cómo sabes su nombre?"- El hombre que se unió a la conversación, y que parecía tener control sobre Boris, me preguntó. Pero yo no tenía respuesta. –"Supongo que es parte de tu peculiar poder."

-"Sí, señor."

-"Dime, ¿has combatido alguna vez?"

-"No."

-"Será un buen espectáculo cuando aprendas. Retírate."

-"Sí, señor."-Salí de allí, pudiendo escuchar como llamaban a aquel hombre por el nombre Hiwatari. ¿Volvería a por Kai? Sumida en mis pensamientos seguí el camino a la sala de entrenamientos.

- "¿Pero qué te ha pasado?" – Era la voz de Ira observándome. Cuando pude me observé yo también, era cierto, tenía la ropa mojada. No mucho pero se notaba.

-"Metiéndome en líos, como siempre." –Contesté.

-"Ya veo. Los entrenamientos de ahora son en el patio central."

- "Pero, si fuera está nevado."

- "¿Nevado? Como se nota que eres reciente." –Dijo con ironía.

Acompañé a Ira a la salida, o más bien, ella me guió hasta donde estaban los demás. Cuando llegamos no había nadie vigilando, así que los niños aprovecharon para agruparse y poder hablar antes de que viniera Boris y sus guardias. Me sorprendió la cantidad de grupos que había. Observé como Train hablaba con unos y otros, había grupos mayores que nosotros. También al pelirrojo, con un grupo bastante característico según muchos. En ese grupo había uno que parecía tener mi edad, otro que parecía ser mayor que el pelirrojo, y un peli lavanda de la misma edad de Train, que cuando se dio cuenta de que los observaba, me miró con cara desafiante, y se acercó.

-"El nuevo." –Decía refiriéndose a mí. No pude evitar hacer una mueca ridícula, tras escuchar aquella frase. Lo cierto es que a pesar de la prudencia, casi todos reconocían que era chica, así que estaba acostumbrada a que me tratasen como tal. Por eso escuchar 'el nuevo' refiriéndose a mí, me resultaba ya cómico.

-"Ese es Bryan, un integrante de la lista en la que decidirán quién formará el equipo de la abadía." –Explicaba Ira en voz baja.

- "Creo que te crees bien bueno por ser aliado de Boris." –Decía intentando, ¿hacerme rabiar? Ja…

-"Si tú lo dices." –Dije raramente indiferente. Aunque lo cierto, es que se pusieron a rumorear, si lo que decía el tonto ese, era cierto.

-"No sabía que Valkov supiera manipular tan bien a alguien. O es que quizás le debes su apellido Marik." –Basta, sabía más de lo que debía, tenía más información de lo que creía, y ponía en pública información que no todos tiene que saber.

- "¿Perdona?"

-"Vamos, además de vas tardo, eres corto. Creo que tú y yo, sabemos a lo que me refiero."

El no encontrar solución, me movía a querer cerrar la bocaza de aquel chico a golpes, mientras esos pensamientos recorrían mi cabeza, los comentarios de la gente no ayudaban.

-"Madia no atiendas a su acusación." –Aconsejaba Ira, pero el individuo ya me estaba poniendo a prueba.

- "Creo que deberías tener cuidado, información como esa, cierta o no, no la sabe un cualquiera como tú. A no ser que seas ayudante de Boris." – Toma, menuda acusación le había lanzado. Creo que me estoy rebajando a su nivel.

- "Un combate. Si ganas, tendrán que creerte a ti, si pierdes, tendrán que creerme a mí."

No sabía lo que quería ese tal Bryan, pero había hecho bien su trabajo. Se había informado bastante bien antes de actuar.

-"Madia, no tienes porque aceptar." –Decía Ira.

- "Si lo que querías era una bleidbatalla, no era necesario que lanzaras acusaciones tan falsas como esa." –Decía furiosa, pero intentando mantenerme.

POV IRA

Algo iba mal. Sabía que Bryan combatía con cualquier recién llegado, y que esas acusaciones eran típicas en él. Pero también sabía que Madia no actuaba así ante acusaciones falsas que no le importaran. Ella era demasiado transparente, y alguien listo podía comprobar a simple vista que estaba nerviosa y furiosa. ¿Podía significar esto que la acusación no era del todo falsa?

-"Bryan, deja de hacer tonterías, ¿Qué te importa vencer a un novato?" – Noté como le decía Tala a su 'compañero'.

- "Tengo mis propios motivos, además ¿para qué te esfuerzas en intentar detenerme, si ya sabes cómo reaccionaré?" – Contestaba Bryan, y si respuesta quería decir que no iba a obedecer a Tala. –"¡¿Qué dices Marik?" – El público sabía que unas acusaciones así, darían pie a una gran batalla, y no se la querían perder. La paciencia de la ojos espejo, estaba siendo sometida a prueba.

-"Bryan déjalo. No merece la pena, sabes que el que ganes a alguien de menor nivel no te servirá de nada. Además todos sabemos que esas acusaciones son absurdas." – Train salió a 'defensa' de Madia. A pesar de que le habían dicho que tenía poco nivel, ella no se molestó por eso. Parecía mucho más molesta por la acusación de Bryan, en la parte que dijo que tenía parentesco con Boris.

POV MADIA

Me había dejado enfurecer por aquella acusación, que desearía que no fuera pero podría ser cierta. Aún así, en poco recobré mi compostura, era absurdo pelear por algo así. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso?

-"Creo que el que responde a eso es Marik. ¿Tú te llamas así?" –Contestó irónicamente Bryan ante la defensa de Train. –"¿Qué dices?"-Refiriéndose a mí.

-"No voy a…"

-"Interesante propuesta."

Alguien cortó mi frase, alguien contestó por mí, contestó por mí tomando riendas de mi decisión sin ni siquiera consultar. Una extraña sensación de querer responder a ese individuo apareció en mi mente, hasta que comprobé que se trataba de Boris.

-"Vamos Marik, pondremos a prueba si los entrenamientos te han servido." –Dijo Valkov.

¿Entrenamientos? ¿Qué entrenamientos? No sabía lo que quería exactamente, pero tenía la extraña sospecha de que tenía que ver con aquel bit negro.

-"¿Entrenamientos?"-Dejo escapar Ira su incógnita. (n/a: Incógnita: duda ante lo ocurrido recientemente)

No me dejaban elección, sería la primera vez que pondría a prueba mi blade, una de tantas que me obligarían, me tiene en el punto de mira. ¡Maldita sea! No puedo decir que no.

-"Vamos Marik." – Decía Boris.

-"Ni siquiera tiene blade."-Intentaba ayudar Train.

-"Creo que estas mal informado." –Le respondía Boris.

No quiero luchar, no lo he hecho antes, y no tengo intención, pero… Con mucho esfuerzo puse mi blade en la maquina. Bryan y yo nos acercamos a un pequeño estadio que había en el patio, los demás miraban expectantes. Algunos con interés y otros por buscar solo errores.

Pov Boris

El señor Hiwatari venía a observar los progresos, pero además de ello tenía otros intereses. Madia ha sido una bomba de relojería, entre los que estudian el poder de las bestias bits. Podríamos convertirnos en los más poderosos, los primeros en conseguir un poder extremo, con la niña y la bestia bit más poderosa conocida hasta ahora. A Voltaire le interesaba informarse sobre la chica, pero de paso vino a ver a su nieto, con el cual no hemos tenido un proceso muy reconfortante. Hiwatari Voltaire se enfureció por ello, así que la única manera que podíamos recompensárselo, era deleitándole con otro asunto que le interesara, ver cuán poderosa era la guardiana en una bleidbatalla. Al principio nos cuestionó, sabiendo que no había recibido ningún entrenamiento directo, pero si era la suprema guardiana, no podría ser tan malo su proceso.

-3

-2

-1

-"¡Vamos!" –Gritaron ambos 'chicos'.

Pov Madia

¿Ahora qué?¿Qué puedo hacer? El principio no fue muy bueno, había lanzado el blade mal, pero no se había notado. Maldita sea, se está convirtiendo en mi palabra más usada. Bryan no era tonto, atacaba sin cesar, aunque viese que a mi blade le hacía poco.

Es fácil derrotar a alguien cuando lo observas, cuando sabes su punto débil, pero como observar una energía que nunca antes había visto. Un blade morado pálido de centro azul, con ¿cuchillas? Sus cortaduras en forma de garra me hacían creer que fuera una especie de felino. Eso fue mi mayor error, creer que fuera un felino.

-"¡BASTA!" – grité, fuerza extraña me cubría, no era lo que había en el plato, era alrededor de mí. Un contradictoria salió de mi cuerpo para chocar con ella. Algo no iba bien, esto no era bleidbatallar esto era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-"Ja, ¿estás asustado? ¿Qué te ocurre no ves lo que te está atacando?"

-"Bryan no juegues con fuego." –Aconsejaba Tala.

-"Madia, dedícate a protegerte, da igual que pierdas hoy." –Decía Ira.

Pero no podía perder, ya no había vuelta atrás y una extraña apuesta se había formado. Las bestias bit, no me dejaran: -¡No me rendiré!

Envestí brutalmente contra el blade sobre el que había puesto el título de presa. La idea de cómo derrotar a un felino se mantenía en mi cabeza. El envestir no surgió como arañazos si no como gran golpe, pero no era suficiente.

-"¡Maldición!"-Tengo que encontrar una debilidad, pero ¿cómo? No lo entiendo ni yo.

Las fuerzas no se rendían, la misma energía vino a envolverme con motivo de debilitar, exactamente la misma que se dejó caer en el plato y difuminar la imagen de lo que ocurría a todos. Mis ojos se perdían, ¿qué podía hacer? Los cerré para evitar que el polvo entrara en ellos, pero al abrirlo algo extraño sucedió. Frente a mí había un espejo.

-"¿Qué es esto una broma pesada?" – Dije con sarcasmo.

-"Es la respuesta a tu pregunta."

- "¿Cómo?"

Una voz me respondía.

-"No tienes la ayuda de ninguna criatura, pero eso es lo que demuestra tu verdadero coraje."

-"¿Qué?"

- "Vamos tu madre te lo dijo." – Una imagen de mi silueta apareció frente a mí. – "Eres la heredera guardiana, demuestra que tú puedes hacerlo. No necesitas a ninguna bestia bit, te tiene a ti misma. Demuéstrales, que eres digna de tu nombre. Demuéstraselo a las bestias bit."

En el espejo una imagen de mi aparecía. – "Porque eres tú la única que puedas convencerlos."

La energía se marcho, para dar lugar, a la venida de uno de los ataque del blade contrario. Un ataque que esquivé, si era cierto lo que había dicho, yo era la que controlaba el blade, yo era mi propia bestia bits, y tenía que demostrar que era la indicada para cumplir con el trabajo que me encomendó madre. No tenía su mismo ataque, ni siquiera tenía una bestia bit, pero tenía mi propia fuerza, una fuerza absurdamente pequeña comparada con la de una de esas criaturas. Pero tenía que intentarlo, porque en ese día, estaba escogido el guardar ser una digna guardiana.

-"¡Vamos!"- Un grito interno apareció en mi interior, reflejando en mi cara el derecho de ganar. – "¡Acaba!"- Actos reflejos creados por mi confianza, acabaron con ese combate en un empate.

-"Bueno, esperaba otro resultado más efectivo, pero supongo que lo tendremos que dejar así. Ya habrá un desempate más adelante." –Sentenció Boris.

POV IRA

Impresionante, y creo que no era la única en creerlo. Train había puesto su misma atención, al igual que el grupo de Tala. Era un reboso de energía, una energía que te hacía quedar extrañamente bien, pero que tenía fuerza destructiva, la energía que dejó, las mismas huellas que había en el sótano. En una parte del combate, creía que Madia no estaba entre nosotros, que estaba vagando en su mente, pero después se defendió sin avisar. Un empate. Reconozco que no había sido un combate muy lleno de movimientos, el único que se movía era Bryan, pero la luz cegante, había hecho su buen trabajo en el espectáculo.

-"¿Cómo ha podido?"

POV Madia

Extrañamente cansada, creo que no iba a aguantar el entrenamiento, Se había descubierto que ya poseía mi blade, y que tenía una gran fuerza. Aún así, sospechaba que este no era el único paso que me ayudaría a llegar a lo profundo de los bits. Tenía que demostrar ser fuerte, y poder acarrear los demás problemas.

-"Bien hecho." –Ira se colocaba a mi lado, haciendo que su comentario acompañara mis pensamientos.

-"Gracias."

-"No me des las gracias a mí, lo has hecho tú sola. Además, le has cerrado el pico a Bryan y eso te costará caro más adelante."

Ira me advertía de que no le había sentado muy bien a mi contrincante. Tuvimos que volver a la realidad, y seguir los entrenamientos absurdos de siempre. Cuando acabaron los entrenamientos, observé cómo algunos me miraban, ignorando esas miradas me acerqué donde estaba el supuesto Bryan.

-"Ha sido un buen combate." –Me animé a decir. Extendí la mano y le dije: -"Lo haces bien, el próximo encuentro será interesante."

Noté como se pensaba si estrechar la mano o no, después de un rato cedió. Estrechándome la mano dijo. –"Puede que sea interesante, pero el ganador seré yo." –Después se marchó. Si él lo decía. Se me olvidaba, tenía que ir a ver a Elia.

POV IRA

Observé como Madia se acercó a decirle algo a Bryan. Me sorprendió que cediera a darle la mano, ¿quién lo diría?, al parecer no ha caído tan mal por aquí. Eso sería una ventaja para ella. Me intrigaba mucho ese poder, es imposible que apenas hubiera entrenado. Quería informarme de a qué tipo de experimento estaba siendo sometida. Volviendo al mundo real, también me di cuenta de que no era a la única a la que le interesaba ese tema.

Tala que al principio parecía indiferente, ahora no podía ocultar su interés por lo que había visto esta mañana. Me acerqué.

POV TALA

-"¿Ahora te interesa?"-Decía una prudente Ira.

-"Cuando tenga información te la daré." – Contesté.

-"Dejó las mismas huellas que en el sótano."

-"Solo que esta vez se ha controlado."

- "¿Y cómo sabes eso?"

-"Observando. Parece que no estuvo en el combate todo el rato."

- "Sí, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?"

-"Quieres saber el experimento ¿no? Pues creo que tendrá que ver."

-"¿Efectos secundarios?"

-"Ira, ya."-Advertía de la presencia de los guardias, y de algún que otro celoso, y puede que con eso me librara de seguir respondiendo preguntas. Aunque aquellas preguntas daban paso a más respuestas que conseguir.

POV MADIA

Me dirigía corriendo a la habitación de mis compañeras, pero al parecer todas estaban trabajando. Aquel día se había pasado rápido, pero había muchas cosas que repasar. Seguro que Elia me había guardado algo de comer en nuestro sitio. Me acerqué y envuelto en la manta, había un trozo de pan. Me comí una pequeña parte, y la otra me la guardé, dispuesta a dirigirme a la sala de la celda.

Fui cuidadosamente de que nadie me descubriera, conseguí esquivar sorprendentemente a los guardias, pero…

-"Madia."

-"Eh? Tamara. Tengo prisa, luego nos vemos vale."

Iba a salir corriendo, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro de su sitio, Tamara me agarró de la muñeca bruscamente, impidiendo que siguiera corriendo. Sin mirarme y con la cabeza agachada dijo:

-"Tenemos que hablar."

**Espero que os haya gustado. He tardado un poco, pero mi cabeza no cesa de tener buenas ideas... gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews... Creo que este capitulo estuvo un poco soso, pero me conformo con la parte en que escribí de Dranzblack... me encantó así que espero que me dejen sus comentarios sobre esa parte...**

**Adelantar del siguiente capítulo, que aparecerá un nuevo Oc, de mi amiga Marta... así que el proximo será para Martita Amy Carried...**

**¡Espero sus comentarios con mucha ilusión de verdad!**


	14. alguien mas

**GRACIAS MARY, SEGURO KE TE GUSTARÁ, ME HIZO MUCHA ILUSIÓN TU COMENTARIO**

**Y a Parrita, gracias vecina! jajajaja, pero no me odies u.u espero ke te guste la historias, ya te incluiré...**

**Bueno, pues con este capítulo, me despido hasta nuevo aviso, espero que disfruten de él, porque el próximo tardará bastante**

14 Alguien más

_Iba a salir corriendo, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro de su sitio, Tamara me agarró de la muñeca bruscamente, impidiendo que siguiera corriendo. Sin mirarme y con la cabeza agachada dijo:_

_-"Tenemos que hablar."_

-"Tamara por favor. Tengo que hacer una cosa."

-"¡NO! No te dejaré ir otra vez."

-"Pero, qué…"

- "Escucha, se que estas ayudando al chico de la celda."

-"Y?"

- "¿Como que 'Y'? Ni se te ocurra ir, mira lo que te han hecho. Si vas otra vez a la sala de la celda, es exponerte a otro castigo."

- "Pero, ¿y aquel chico?"

- "Aquel chico se acostumbrará, como hemos hecho todos. Si lo alimentas, y no se acostumbra al régimen de la Abadía, lo único que conseguirás es que sea más débil."

- "Por unos bocados de más no le pasará nada. Tendrías que haberle visto. Ha tenido un pasado horrible, sin duda."

- "¿Pasado? Por favor Madia es un niño de seis años, ni siquiera ha tenido pasado. Tú serás la que tengas un futuro terrible, si insistes en ayudarle."

- "Tamara yo soy una niña de seis años, y me acuerdo perfectamente de mi pasado."

- "Tienes razón, presentas un aguante que no es normal."

- "Entonces…"

- "¡Pero nada! ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a ese niño rebelde?"

- "No es rebelde, solo ha tenido mala suerte, al parar en este lugar. Pero me encargaré de que no sufra tanto como lo he hecho yo."

- "¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no es rebelde? ¿Qué es lo que sabes de él aparte de que se llama Kai? Si está ahí tiene que tener algún motivo."

- "Cuando yo vine aquí, no era rebelde y me metieron en el mismo lugar. Simplemente era una niña pequeña, que aún tenía que mejorar su comportamiento. ¿Y cómo sabes que se llama Kai?"

Tamara al principio se sorprendió, pero luego se encogió, con sus ojos de melancolía perdidos en sus pensamientos.

- "Madia, a nadie le agrada ver a un amigo sufrir. Pero, para poder sobrevivir, va a tener que sufrir. Tú no puedes encargarte de todos."

Yo me mantuve en silencio, como aceptando aquella condición. Pero en mi interior, ya estaba pensando en un plan para llegar hasta Kai. Tamara no me soltó, y me llevó a la habitación.

POV IRA

-"¿A dónde vais?"

-"Ira." –Dijo Madia más ilusionada de lo usual.

-"¿Ira?" –Noté como preguntó en voz baja la que la acompañaba.

-"Aquí la que hace preguntas soy yo. ¿A dónde llevas a Madia?" – Dije a la acompañante de manera furiosa. No sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, pero si sabía que Madia estaba en contra.

- "A la habitación, como todas." –Dijo soltando la muñeca de Madia.

-"Pero yo tengo que ir a…"-Replicaba Madia.

- "No vas a ir, te juegas demasiado." –Cortaba la segunda a ella.

-"Creo que me he perdido demasiados detalles."

- "Tengo que irme." –Replicaba Madia.

-"No…"

Seguían discutiendo, y yo esperaría ahí hasta que terminaran, el problema es que los guardias ya alertaron nuestra presencia, así que las tuve que sacar de su mundo y arrastrarlas lejos de allí.

-"Pero ¿Qué haces?"

-"Los guardias se acercaban." –Contesté a la chica de pelo negro, mientras observaba como Madia se dirigía a una puerta, pero antes de cometer un error se detuvo al comprobar que había guardias.

POV MADIA

-"no."-Fue lo que alcancé a decir, al comprobar que la puerta que estaba vigilada por guardias, era la de la celda. A saber que le estaban haciendo a Kai. No pude evitar entristecer mi rostro, mientras me escondía detrás del muro para que los guardias no nos vieran.

-"¿Madia que ocurre?"-Escuché como me preguntó Ira.

-"Nada."

-"Seguramente se lo llevan a entrenar." – Decía Tamara.

-"¿A quién?" –Preguntaba Ira.

- "Olvídalo, tenemos que volver Madia." –Dijo la ojos carmín posando su mano en mi hombro. –"Elia te espera."

-"Ira Gracias. Tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos mañana." –Me despedí y salí corriendo.

-"Espérame." –Escucha decir a Tamara mientras me alejaba del lugar.

Me dirigí a la sala del tanque. Seguía con mi empeño de encontrarle, y no iba a tirar la toalla tan fácilmente. Abrí la puerta de manera brutal, pues no pude frenarme mientras corría, me sorprendió que no hubiera hecho apenas ruido. Lo único que vi, es que había más tanques que la última vez. No había vigilantes, ningún guardia, nada. Allí no estaba. Rendida, caí al suelo de rodillas. Vino Kiara, el bit felino, el primero que encontré en el mundo de los bits, este presentaba una forma de gato.

Kiara salió corriendo, yo fui detrás de ella. Pasamos por el pasillo, hasta la salida del edificio, donde curiosamente no había guardias. Aquello me extrañó muchísimo.

Seguí a Kiara hasta el patio del edificio, que estaba totalmente nevado. Entonces Kiara salió del patio al exterior. Yo me quedé inmóvil en la puerta, no sabía si salir o quedarme dentro.

El exterior mostraba un suelo totalmente nevado, y al fondo un bosque, con árboles sin hojas, y con el tronco grisáceo oscuro.

Entonces Kiara me llamó.

- "¡Kiara vuelve aquí!" – Grité en vano.

Kiara seguía llamándome, se sentó a esperar que yo saliera. Entonces me atreví a dar el primer paso… así hasta el quinto. Kiara salió corriendo hacía el bosque, y yo la seguí. Llegamos a un claro, allí había una especie de cueva. Kiara entró dentro.

- "¿Hola?"

Entré poco a poco, y mis palabras sonaban con eco.

- "Hola Madia."

Era Kiara, se había transformado en un felino enorme de color blanco, que emanaba una luz con la que me podía guiar en la cueva.

- "Sígueme."

Kiara me estaba hablando, sin mover los labios.

Hice como me dijo, y la seguí por la cueva, hasta llegar al final. El final de la cueva tenía forma de cúpula, y en su parte superior, tenía una especie de cristalera, que hacía la forma de la rosa de los vientos.

- "¿Qué es esto Kiara?"

- "Por ahora soy tu protector Madia."

- "¿Eres un bitbit?"

- "Recuerda este camino."

- "¿Porqué?"

- "Tenemos que irnos ya."

Entonces escuche la voz de mi madre, cantándome aquella canción. La canción que canté a Kai, la que me animaba en aquellos días que estaba sola, mis primeros días en la abadía. En la cúpula, apareció una puerta, y de allí salía la voz de mi madre.

- "Madre." – Decía mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta que se había abierto.

- "Madia, detente. "– Dijo Kira mientras se ponía delante de la puerta.

- "Esa es mi madre déjame ir."

- "No es tu madre Madia."

-"Entonces ¿Quién es?"

- "Es un ejemplo, del que debes recordar, que no siempre lo que diga tú corazón, es lo que debes hacer."

- "¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando? yo quiero ver a mi madre."

Sin perder el control Kiara repitió:

- "Debemos irnos Madia."

- "Pero…"

- "Llegarás tarde."

Dejé que Kiara me guiara a la salida. Cuando salí de la cueva, había desaparecido la nieve, y los árboles ya tenían hojas.

- "¿Qué es esto Kiara?"

Entonces se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, y Kiara dijo:

- "Esta noche Madia."

- "¿Esta noche qué?"

Kiara desapareció, y entonces desperté en la habitación de las esclavas.

-"Parece que has tenido una pesadilla."-Decía Xian.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

-"Según Tamara, cuando saliste corriendo te caíste por el camino, y te desmayaste."

Ahora lo entendía, nada de lo ocurrido había tenido sentido, fue un sueño. Era lógico, pues en el sueño era de día, además no conozco a ninguna Kiara, pero sabía que era aquel bit. Aún así, el llanto del bebé fue demasiado real, y en esos momentos lo estaba escuchando todavía. Me asomé por la puerta de la que procedía el ruido, pude ver un bebé lleno de líquido, en aquella habitación estaba Elia, y otra mujer más o menos de su edad, que recibía el nombre de Vallisam. Fue lo que pude ver hasta que vino Xian y me apartó de allí.

-"Xian, ¿Qué..?"

-"Elia ha tenido un bebé."

-"¿Qué, pero estaba emba…"?-Ahora lo comprendí, lo que me había dicho días atrás, el vientre hinchado, el que pareciera estar enferma.

- "Será mejor que descanses, mañana hablará contigo."

- "¿Cómo me puedes pedir que descanse en una situación así?"

-"¿Quieres ayudarnos?"-Dijo decidida después de un largo suspiro.

-"Sí."

Entré, Elia parecía estar dormida, yo me dirigí al bebé. Era una niña, todos decían que era linda, pero yo no lo creía así. Apenas tenía pelo. Vallisam buscaba leche, Elia había perdido mucha fuerza, y no podía darle de comer. No sabía bien que hacer, solo me mandaban a por toallas y a por cosas. Estuve atareada, así que apenas dormí. A la mañana siguiente, no quería levantarme. No quería, tenía los ojos empapados, había llorado en unas cuantas pesadillas, lo poco que había dormido, habían sido pesadillas.

- "Madia ¿estás bien?" – Preguntó Nayara acercándose un poco.

- "Sí."

- "Pues yo creo que no."

- "Nayara, estoy un poco enferma, nada más."

- "Pues entonces descansa."

- "No, tengo que hacer mis tareas."

- "Madia me estás mintiendo. ¿Es por Kai?"

¿Kai? ¿Cómo sabía? Seguro que Tamara se lo había dicho. Pero aparte de eso, tengo otros problemas, tengo que conseguir una bestia-bit, para entrenar, pero Boris quiere a la bestia descontrolada, no quiero capturar a Dranzblack, me caerá una buena.

-"Madia, tienes que fregar el comedor."- ¿Fregar? ¿Comedor? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos comedor?

-"Pero Xian, y el be…"

-"Se encargarán las demás, tu ocúpate de tus tareas. Si necesitas ayuda me avisas."

-"Sí, pero ¿Dónde está el comedor?"

Xian me miró con cara de extrañeza, cuando se enteró de que nunca antes había trabajado de esclava, supo porque no sabía las rutas del edificio. Al parecer también teníamos un almacén, de allí sacaban la comida que a veces nos daban, pero nunca había permiso para sacar la suficiente.

-"Bien, ahora sabes por lo menos las salas principales, en las que nosotras trabajamos."

-"Eh? Sí. Entonces el comedor."

- "Exacto, nos vemos luego."

No sabía que esto es lo que hacían las chicas todas las veces, la verdad el comedor era bastante grande. Al parecer antes lo utilizaban, pero después Boris, decidió que no debían perder tiempo en comer. Qué barbaridad, empecé a limpiar, estaba bastante oscuro, así que decidí abrir una de las ventanas, dando un poco de luz. Entonces me di cuenta de que allí estaba el pelirrojo.

- "Perdona, no deberías estar aquí."

Aquel chico me ignoró, y siguió a lo suyo. ¿Qué hacía en un lugar como este? Yo también lo ignoré por un rato, y seguí limpiando, pero llegó un momento en el que me sentía incomoda. Dejé la fregona apoyada en una de las mesas. Y me acerqué un poco a él, pero aún así estaba a una distancia respetable. Me fijé que estaba mirando hacía una ventana cerrada del comedor.

- "¿Quieres abrirla?" – Dije observándole.

El no me contestó, pero tomándolo como un "sí", me dirigí hacía la ventana y la abrí. Luego me giré, y le miré directamente a la cara. Tenía rostro de dolor camuflado.

- "¿Estás bien?" – Pregunté seriamente.

El bajo el rostro, y dijo – "No hay ningún lugar tranquilo."

-"Esto no es precisamente un centro de relax." –Dije irónicamente. Aún así, el no reaccionaba, seguía serio, con muestra de dolor. –"Quizás pueda ayudarte."- Cuando me fijé detenidamente estaba sangrando. Me marché por toallas y agua, después se las ofrecí.

-"Metete en tus asuntos." –Dijo de mal modo.

-"Oye pelirrojo cabezota, se que en el fondo necesitas ayuda. Tranquilo si temes estropear tu reputación, yo no diré nada."

-"Te crees que…"- Parecía furioso, pero entonces se empezó a quejar de dolor.

- "Puedo ayudarte, es por tú bien, te escocerá un poco pero no es nada comparado con lo que pueda ocurrir si no se te curan."

El pelirrojo empezó a entrar en razón. Entonces me coloqué detrás de él me fijé de donde provenía la sangre. Tenía la indicación de una en el pecho y otra en la espalda. Yo levanté levemente la camiseta por su espalda, preferiría no haber mirado. La herida atravesaba su espalda, del hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera en su parte derecha, y bajo esta herida, había señal de otro tipo de heridas que no estaban bien cicatrizadas. A pesar de todo me sorprendió que con aquella, profunda herida, tuviera tan poca sangre.

-"¿Qué has hecho para que te castiguen?" –Pregunté.

Él no contestó, viendo que para vendar tenía que rodear de pecho a espalda, se quitó la camiseta. (n/a: se de alguien que le hubiera gustado estar ahí) Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no solo era en la espalda, sino también en el pecho.

- "Tienes otra ahí." – Dije señalando y mirando de reojo, me daban miedo ese tipo de heridas

-"Lo sé."

-"¿Quieres que te la vende también?"

-"Tú eres la médica."

-"Pues a curártela."

Qué un chico se quitara la camiseta para curarle las heridas, iba a convertirse en una tarea diaria para mí con el tiempo. Y que una chica te cure, también se convertiría en un ámbito diario para los chicos de este lugar. Además con esta edad, no nos parábamos a pensar en nada extraño, al menos yo.

- "No se te cicatrizan."

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Tú sangre ya no cicatriza las heridas, señal de que son periódicas."

- "Diarias."

- "¡¿Te torturan diariamente? ¿Para qué?"

-"Cállate." –Dijo tapándome la boca, era fácil que el eco llegara a los oídos de los guardias. –"No me vendes."

-"Pero…"

-"Si lo haces, cuando mañana me torturen se darán cuenta."

- "Pues dile la verdad."

Él no dijo nada, pero miraba con extrañeza.

- "Chico, si no te vendo, corres el riesgo de que se infecten. Y más si no se cicatrizan."

- "Ya te he explicado por qué no puedes vendarme."

- "Y yo te he explicado, por qué tengo que hacerlo."

- "Pues entonces gracias Madia. Y te ahorraré el trabajo de curarme otra vez."

- "¿Ya aprendiste mi nombre?"

- "Sí, Boris lo menciona mucho."

- "Qué ¿qué lo menciona?"

- "Sí. Experimentan contigo ¿no? ¡Ah!"

Con aquellas palabras no puede evitar reaccionar bruscamente, experimentan, se creen que soy un juguete o algo así. Pero no podía pagarlo con el pelirrojo, al cual, inconscientemente, presioné en la herida bruscamente.

- "Lo siento. Pero qué tipo de experimen…"

-"Tengo que irme."

- "¿Qué? Espera ¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado. ¡Chico!"

- "Tala."

- "¿Co…Cómo?"

- "Mi nombre es Tala Ivanov. O por lo menos el que tengo desde que nací."

- "Pues Tala, tengo que vendarte."

- "Me preguntarán."

- "Pues di mi nombre. Sabes cómo me llamo ¿verdad?"

- "¿Estás loca?"

- "Tú no eres el único que está acostumbrado a las torturas."

- "No Madia te equivocas. Por una vez que te torturen no vas a poder soportarlo todo. ¿Cuántos?"

- "Siete, siete latigazos."

- "Treinta cada día." – Dijo con una sonrisa de tener que aceptarlo todo aunque no le gustara.

- "Lo que sea. Tú di mi nombre, pero ni se te ocurra decir a otra persona."

- "Hay otra solución más sencilla, no me vendes y ya está."

- "No, eso no es una solución, es un problema." – Dije hasta alcanzarle. Con decisión, hasta agarrarle la muñeca. – "Tala déjame ayudarte." – Cambié el tono de voz a un poco más suave. – "Por favor."

Él suspiró.

Aún no estaba vendado, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a ponerse la camiseta, y con cada movimiento de su respiración, se veía como sus heridas se agrietaban en la piel, o por lo menos, las pocas que tenía cicatrizadas.

Él no reaccionaba, se quedó en blanco aclarando sus posibilidades, pero yo aproveché para acercarme, y ver si las heridas se habían infectado otra vez. Al parecer estaban todavía limpias, y era el mejor momento para vendarle.

-"¿Tala?"

- "Está bien." – Dijo el pelirrojo simplemente.

Con una venda, cubrí todo su tronco. De pecho a cadera, hasta donde alcanzaban sus heridas.

- "Ya está. Escucha, tienes que intentar que te latigueen lo menos posible. Y nada de movimientos bruscos. Esperemos que tú sangre reaccione y cicatrice esas heridas. ¡Ah! Y recuerda, si te preguntan, di sin miedo mi nombre."

- "Pero…" - Decía este mientras apretaba los puños.

- "Tala, sin movimientos bruscos." – Dije con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía la 'camiseta'.

Yo cogí el cubo y la fregona que en un principió había aparcado al lado de una de aquellas mesas, y comprobé como aquel chico se marchaba. Apenas tenía seis años, y tenía que actuar como adulta. Había ayudado a otro de mis 'amigos'.

-"Hasta luego."

Cuando por fin terminé de limpiar aquel maldito y enorme suelo, me llevé los instrumentos de limpieza a su sitio, y después, me dirigí a la habitación. Aquella mañana Boris Valkov había entrado en la habitación de la celda, y al parecer todavía no había salido. ¿Qué le estaría haciendo al pobre Kai?

Escuché a alguien llamarme mientras se acercaba a mí. Pero por alguna extraña razón, empecé a ver borroso, sacudí mi cabeza varias veces. Para ver si se iba ese mareo, pero ¿caí al suelo?

En todo caso, desperté y aún estaba un poco mareada. En mi cuarto, bueno en nuestro cuarto- "¿Elia?"

- "Madia, ¿estás bien? Madia."

- "Elia."

Estaba sudando me dolía la cabeza. Tenía un ligero dolor en el estomago, y por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía ver bien del todo.

- "Madia, te has puesto enferma."

- "¿Enferma? Elia ¿Boris salió de la habitación de la celda?"

- "Sí. Pero tú no vas a ir."

- "Pero…"- Dije intentando levantarme. – "Tengo que ir al…"

-"Tienes que descansar. Madia tengo que hablarte de…"

-"¿Cómo se llama?"

- "Sheila. Madia, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije?" –Decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-"Sí."

-"Bien, quiero que enseñes a Sheila, lo que yo te he enseñado."

-"Pero no hará falta, se lo enseñarás tú."

-"No."

-"Basta, no quiero marearme ahora, tengo que ir a los entrenamientos."

-"Pero Madia estás enferma." – No quería seguir escuchando, salí de allí corriendo, a la sala de entrenamientos. – "Madia." –Escuché a lo lejos.

No que ría pensar en el significado de lo que decía Elia. Una vez estuve a una distancia considerable, empecé a caminar más despacio, saqué mi blade del bolsillo. Po suerte el uniforme tenía un bolsillo, y hablando de uniformes, últimamente apestaba.

Llegué a la puerta de los entrenamientos, allí no encontré ni a Ira, ni Train, Tala… Encontré al peli lavanda, Bryan, pero preferí quitarme del medio, y no entrar en discusión. Andando, ocultándome con mi flequillo lo más que pude, tropecé con alguien.

-"Lo siento." –Era un chico, y parecía estar en otro mundo. No lo acompañaba nadie, así que no tendría ninguna discusión, supongo. Dispuesta a marcharme escuché.

-"Espera."

O no, no quería pelear ahora, porque todos quieren cualquier pretexto para discutir. Me quedé quieta en mi sitio, y él se acercó. Comprobé como me observaba detenidamente y con cara de extrañeza preguntaba.

-"¿Madia?"

**No me quedé muy conforme con la conversación de Tala, pero me dijeron ke estaba bien así ke la subí... Nuestro nuevo Oc, lo veremos en el próximo capitulo!**

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! Y ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIÉNDOLOS!**

**!Y espero que Kiray y Shadow, suban sus capítulos, que aunque tarde en comentar, los leeré muy muy gustosamente!**

**Los que quieran aportar ideas, que lo hagan, yo veré si puedo o no incluirlas**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews tan largos ke me hacen tanta ilusión**

**Adiós!**


	15. XII

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero creo que mereció la pena, además, lo público hoy, porque es un día muy especial para Shadow, encargada de los Oc de Ira y Train... Espero que les guste, no sé si será acción para vosotros, a mi me parece poca, pero creo que el siguiente tendrá más...**

**DAR GRACIAS A MARY MACGREGOR, por pasarse a pesar de que esta muy ocupada**

**A PARRITA vecina! deja otro comentario...**

**A LADY CALIXTA! que debe estar muy ocupada...**

**A SHEILA XD que nada más que hace llenarme de flores, a y por cierto, ya tiene su cuenta en fanfiction y pueden pasarse...**

**A SARITA que me animo mucho como corría hacía mí en el recreo diciéndome que la historia era una pasada y tenía que continuarla... ajajaja**

**Y POR SUPUESTO A KIRAY Y SHADOW! ke medejan comentarios sin parar, y eso es lo que me gusta! por eso continuo!**

**Bueno, les dejo trankilos ya, y aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo...**

CAP. 15 XIII, GRACIAS A SUS CONSECUENCIAS

_-¿Madia?_

-"No sé de qué me hablas." –Intenté ocultarme, recordando que no podía dar mi identidad a cualquier chico. – "Mi nombre es Marik."

- "Jaja, vamos, loca bit." – 'Loca bits' Al escuchar ese nombre no pude evitar enfurecerme, recordando que así me llamaron en mi colegio, por el hecho de decir que hablaba con los bits. Los compañeros no me creían, y pensando que estaba loca, me pusieron ese mote. – "¿Perdona? Ja, yo no estoy loca, debes haber comprobado perfectamente que tenía razón." – Decía con ironía, y regalándole una mueca casi congelada.

- "Vaya Madia, creo que el frío está afectando a tu rostro, pareces estar congelada." – Dijo irónico, sin saber porqué, lo tome como un desafío.

- "¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?" – Tomé posición de contra ataque, sin poder evitar gritar, un grito que alertó a todos los que estaban allí. Tala que ya había llegado, observaba de reojo, y Bryan, con sonrisa irónica. Los demás se preguntaban qué ocurría, y lo peor aún, es que mi voz chillona, podía delatarme como chica.

- "Shh, tranquila… No se tiene que enterar todo el mundo." – Dijo agarrándome de la muñeca y haciendo que me agachara.

- "Pero, ¡cómo te atreves a tocarme!" – Dije soltándome del agarre, y sin querer dándole un leve puñetazo. Los espectadores que lo vieron, decidieron que la situación mereciera un combate.

- "¿Te está molestando?" – Se acercó Tala con aires de superioridad.

- "No te recordaba tan agresiva. Normalmente era yo el que se tenía que poner agresivo para ayudarte." – Prosiguió el individuo ignorando a Tala.

- "Pero ¿de qué me habla…"

- "No es por nada, pero existo, y no te permito que me ignores así." – Reclamaba Tala sus derechos, a modo de desafío.

- "Que yo sepa no estaba hablando contigo." – Respondió el chico.

- "Puede, pero el ver como intentas obligar a Marik en contra de su voluntad, armando este escándalo, pide a gritos que alguien se entrometa."

Bryan ya se disponía a esperar las órdenes de su capitán, y los otros dos que siempre los acompañan parecían actuar del mismo modo. Aún así, algo me decía que no iba a ser precisamente una bleidbatalla, sino un combate de cuerpo. Mientras yo intentaba recordar que me sonaban aquellas palabras. De repente lo recordé, pero el primer golpe ya había comenzado.

-"Espera, para Tala." – Dije entrometiéndome, mi peor error. – "Basta, ya vale,"- agarré al pelirrojo como pude, pero sí que tenía fuerza. – "Victor, para. Por favor." – Me interpuse entre los dos, agarrando a Tala con un brazo, y mostrando mi mano en frente del otro chico.

-"Tenías mejor memoria antes."- Dijo el supuesto Vitor, irónico.

- "¿Victor eres tú?" – Dije en susurros. –"Tala lo siento, siento haberte entrometido pero, ha sido un mal entendido." – Con aquellas palabras despeje la curiosidad de los chicos, que parecían marchar por su camino, aún así, no solté al pelirrojo. – "Además, recuerda lo de los movimientos bruscos." – Le dije de modo que solo él pudiera escucharlo. El solo me miró con su actual despreocupación hacia los demás y se marchó. Detrás de él, Bryan y los otros dos, sospechaba que ahora le iban a preguntar.

- "Menos mal 'loca', un poco más y por poco no lo cuento." – Dijo Victor sentado en una especie de escalón que hacía la pared.

- "Cállate." – Dije dirigiendo mi mano hacía mi nariz ensangrentada. – "Da gracias a que te he podido ayudar." – Había recibido un 'pequeño' golpe al entrometerme en la pelea.

-"Menuda forma de recibir a un viejo amigo, aunque supongo que aquí se saludan así." – No apartó su ironía.

- "No, no se saludan así. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?" – Mi posición era lo más firme que he podido estar en mi vida. Antes de confiar, debo averiguar.

- "Igual que tú ¿no?" – Me miró con algún sentimiento que pareció relacionado con la frustración. – "No era tan complicado que confiaras en mí en aquellos días." – Intentó sentenciar.

- "No, porque no nos relacionábamos." – Lo recuerdo bien, mis relatos no eran falsos, puede que por tonto accidente, en alguna ocasión apoyara mi razón, pero no teníamos ninguna relación. Yo no tenía amigos, nadie se molestaba en preguntarme, ni en saber de mi, a excepción de que cuando preguntaban quién faltaba, todo el mundo decía mi nombre, para eso, era para lo único que mencionaban mi verdadero nombre, y no el estúpido mote de 'loca bits'. Así que no entendí a que vino esa confianza, y antes de caer en una posible trampa, decidí mantenerme firme.

- "No, pero supongo que aquí no será lo mismo."

- "Apréndete las normas, aquí están prohibida la comunicación y amistad." – Respondí.

- "Creo que la sabes muy bien, pero no la pones en práctica. Los que te ayudaron parecían conocerte bastante bien." – Respondió irónico.

Por lo que conocía de él, este era su carácter, un niño chico que le gustaba jugar al reto de 'haber quien es el más cabezota' con su ironía singular que delataba la verdad. Esto era ya algo inútil, para qué perder el tiempo así. Tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme, y Boris estaría a punto de llegar. No quería continuar hablando, y seguir con esta competición, quería marcharme sin decir más, y mi mente estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión, así que me di la vuelta ignorando su comentario, y el pareció reír irónicamente. Me daba igual lo que pasara por su cabeza en esos momentos. Me alejé hasta quedar en la entrada principal, donde el grupo que parecía liderar Tala, se mantenía al margen, Ira miraba con interés, deduciendo que algo había ocurrido, y Train simplemente estaba perdido. No recibí ninguna pregunta, tampoco es que estuviera dispuesta a contestarla. Me quité de encima a Victor, e ignoré lo que Ira deseaba preguntarme. Simplemente no quería. Así transcurrió el día, hasta el momento del experimento, aunque extrañamente, no era mi experimento. Pasé por el lado, y allí estaban los tanques, pero sin llenar, aún así en su interior había alguien. Y no era uno eran muchos, parecían chicos. La energía que siempre sentía en esa habitación me guiaba al final del todo.

Allí había un gran tanque, similar al que se encontraba Tamara aquel día del sótano. ¿Ira? fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, en su interior estaba Ira, no había duda. No fue difícil sacarla de allí, los cables formaban la pared, así que solo tuve que arrancarlos. No sabía si estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que Tamara, pero, por si acaso, actué lo más rápido que pude. Por fin, cuando llegué, la saqué arrastras hacía un rincón.

-"¿Ira? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Ira!"

No reaccionaba, lo único que pude observar es que tenía marcado un número en el hombro, que brillaba de vez en cuando. Pensé que quizás con agua podría despertarla, así que la dejaría allí un momento, pero le dejaría mi blade que constaba con la energía que siempre controlaba mis acciones. Sentía que estaría más protegida. Salí de allí corriendo, pero donde creí que estaba la puerta, había una enorme pared. Sí, me perdí, y estuve buscando la puerta durante un rato.

-"¡Allí!"-Había encontrado la puerta, e ignorando todo lo demás, fui corriendo hasta ella. Ese fue un gran error, no presté atención a las pisadas de detrás de ella, cuando ya casi había llegado.

- "Madia. Creo que hoy no te toca esta habitación." – Boris Valkov, parecía bastante enfadado. Con sus pocos visibles gestos, ordenó a sus guardias que me cogieran. Sabía que sería bueno dejar mi blade con Ira, solo espero que aguante, hasta que pueda llegar a ella. Un hombre por cada brazo, me llevaron al tanque.

-"Déjenla aquí."- Boris nos había acompañado hasta la habitación. – "Madia, hoy te quedarás aquí para recapacitar." – Una vez dicho esto, se marchó, por suerte para mí, no tendría tortura, pero tendría que soportar el agobio de saber si Ira estaba bien. El líquido empezó a inundar y la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

POV IRA

Ruido, mucho ruido y luz borrosa. No sabía que ocurría, solo que por desgracia, tenía que comenzar de nuevo con la etapa de experimentos. Escuché una voz que me llamaba, pero no podía reaccionar, como si alrededor de mí la luz envolviera mi cuerpo, no podía mover ninguna de mis músculos. Inconsciente del tiempo que había pasado, noté un objeto en mi mano. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, aclarando mi vista del mismo modo. Era un blade negro, de terminaciones verde agua, me sonaba mucho, pero mi mente estaba demasiado confusa en ese momento. Intenté incorporarme, pero no tenía fuerzas. Algo había pasado, estaba fuera de donde tenía que estar.

POV MADIA

En poco tiempo el tanque se llenó, y desperté de nuevo en aquel mundo de imaginación, deslumbrada por sus tres soles.

- Bien Madia, haber como encuentras ahora un bitbit poderoso. – Me dije para mí.

- "¡FORASTERA!"

- "¿Eh?"

Una bestia-bit voladora, llegó hasta mí. Mi sorpresa fue que tenía ¿un domador?

- "Domadora."

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Sé lo que estas pensando, ¿a qué has venido?"

- "Si sabes lo que estoy pensando, deberías saber porqué estoy aquí." – Yo y mi gran bocaza. Eso había sido irrespetuoso, y a juzgar por la cara de aquel o aquella individuo, no le había sentado muy bien.

Era alta, su cabello era albino, alborotado y largo. Sus ojos una especie de verde oliva, tirando para amarillo. Su piel era de un color ¿alilado?

Vestía muy extrañamente, una especie de tela marrón que le hacía una cruzada en el pecho y llegaba hasta sus rodillas a modo de pantalón. Iba armada.

- "Ejem, creo que hemos empezado con mal pie. Hola me llamo…"

- "Madia Valkov Dickinson, tienes seis años cumplirás tus siete dentro de cuatro meses, y eres una niña con suerte si ya has estado aquí varias veces y no te han matado."

- "Bueno pues, yo no tengo ese poder así que…"

- "Me llamo Difiera."

- "¿Encantada?" – Decía sin salir de mi asombro.

- "Vuelve a casa humana."

- "¿Perdona? Eso quisiera yo pero no puedo. Jamás podré volver a casa. ¿Y quién eres tú? Porque si con el tiempo que llevas aquí no te han matado has tenido bastante suerte ¿no?"

- "Hablo en serio humana, vuelve a tú mundo."

- "Ya, pues yo también hablo en serio Difiera, con que no puedo volver. Un momento ¿Has dicho domadora de bitbit? ¿Tú sabes algo sobre las guardianas?"

- "Solo te diré una cosa. No cometas errores en tú verdadera misión, e intenta no llamar mucho la atención." – Después de decir esto desapareció delante de mis ojos.

- "Genial ¿y ahora donde encuentro una bestia-bit poderosa?"

Un latigazo de nuevo apareció en mi espalda, y el líquido se apartó. Mi garganta seca y mi cuerpo frío ahora mojado, alertaba que podía ponerme enferma, y unos cuantos tosidos hacían que mi garganta se resquebrajara. El tanque se abrió y el frió entró. Quería llegar a Ira, pero ahora todo dependía de lo que mandara Boris, con quien esperaba encontrarme al salir de allí. Para mi sorpresa, nadie me recibió. Pregunté a uno de los encargados de allí, Boris estaba ocupado, así que salí de allí.

Me dirigí a la habitación donde dejé a Ira, pero ella ya no estaba. Con cuidado salí, me encontraba mal y desanimada. Pero no quería la ayuda de Elia, tenía que cuidar de su hija, y no me veía capaz de afrontar la noticia una vez más. Hace algún tiempo, me refugiaba en la idea de que mi familia me encontraría, pero ahora, que conozco tanta gente que necesita ayuda. Ellos no tiene familia, y ¿Cómo sacarlos de aquí? Ya no sé lo que quiero, solo sabía que no tenía ganas de hablar con mis compañeras esclavas. Tamara pasaba por allí, y decidí ocultarme, no quería hablar con nadie. Salí corriendo por los pasillos, y entré en una habitación, detrás de mí, cerré la puerta. Me encaminé al fondo de la habitación, y me senté.

Con la rodilla entre las piernas, y el sonido de la tormenta que casi siempre había todas las noches, comencé a llorar. No sabía por qué, simplemente sabía que quería llorar, llegando a creer por un momento que era una tonta, ya que llorar no me iba a servir de nada. Tenía que pensar no iba a ir al cuarto de las esclavas esta noche, algo en mi cuerpo decía, que no quería afrontar esa situación, que no podría afrontar la situación de Elia, el que Tamara me lo recordara, Xian, Nayara… No quería continuar con la conversación en la que dejé a Elia. NO QUERÍA, pero aquí te obligan a hacer todo lo que no quieres. Al menos, esta vez Boris no me obligaría estar en la habitación. Procesando la información, al momento que escuché un trueno cerca de mí, la mente se quedó en blanco. No podía reaccionar, no podía mover ni mis piernas, ni brazos. No mostré expresión ninguna, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara repartiendo la suciedad. Sentía impotencia, por la de cosas sobre las que no tenía control, la de sentimientos que debo ocultar, por las lágrimas que no podía ocultar. Unos pasos se encaminaban hacia la puerta, y alguien protestaba porque no quería ser encerrado. Yo me limité a ocultarme en las sombras, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos sin permitirme ver. Ni llanto, ni gemido, simplemente lágrimas descontroladas, tras un parpadeo y el ruido de un portazo. Por el momento no me importó, no habían alertado mi presencia, o al menos eso creí.

-"¿Madia?" – Una voz de sorpresa se sentía cerca. Reconociéndola, pronuncie en bajo tono – 'Kei'. No podía verle bien, y tampoco tenía ánimos de hablar, así que bajé la mirada, y me oculté en mis rodillas. Hacía frío, clima al que teníamos que acostumbrarnos.

POV KAI

Después de que Boris consiguiera llegar a mí, decidió encerrarme por unos días antes de comenzar mis entrenamientos. ¿Otra vez encerrado? No podía consentirlo, así que forcejeé hasta el último momento. Parecían llevarme a otra habitación, la cual estaba más apartada de los niños. Consiguieron cerrar la puerta que me privaba de mi libertad, así que decidí inspeccionar la habitación, que sería mi dormitorio durante los próximos días. Era más pequeña que la anterior, más humedad, y solo había luz cuando un rayo dejará ver su esplendor. Era de noche, así que lo mejor sería buscar el sitio más 'cómodo' para dormir. Cuando ya estaba a una distancia cercana a la pared, la tormenta dejó ver una silueta. No descansaría, hasta comprobar quién más estaba en la habitación. Lo siguiente que vi, fue una gran pista para descubrir quién era: - "¿Madia?"

Su reacción, confirmó que era ella, y en un tenue sonido, pronunció mi nombre, a su modo. Fue lo único que hizo, antes de ocultar de nuevo su mirada. En lo poco que la conocía, sabía que su normal reacción era que se animara rápidamente, así que supuse, que estaría peor que la primera vez que la vi. – "Madia." – Me agaché hasta donde ella. No respondía, seguía llorando, sin curiosidad en levantar la vista. Simplemente no reaccionaba, y yo comenzaba a impacientarme.

-"¡Madia! ¿Qué te han hecho?"

Levantó la mirada con ojos cerrados y sonrisa forzada. – "No tiene sentido llorar ¿verdad?"- La miré con extrañeza ante su pregunta.

-"Si no hay motivo, supongo que no."

POV MADIA

Intenté limpiar mis lágrimas, pero costaba muchísimo, y la suciedad dificultaba mi empeño.

-"Lo siento." –Seguía sin poder divisar bien.

- "¿Para qué te disculpas?" – Decía sentando a mi lado.

- "Por haberte preocupado." – Parecía Indiferente a mi comentario.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Tardé en reaccionar, no sabía cómo, pero la pregunta me cogió desprevenida. – "Supongo que… huir." – Fu lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-"¿De qué?" – Le miré ara contestar, entonces me di cuenta de una cosa. Me acerqué y observé su cara detenidamente.

-"¿Qué haces?" – Dijo un poco enfadado. Tenía unas marcas en la cara, las toqué por curiosidad. Le di con fuerza intentado borrarlas ignorando sus comentarios, y el hecho de que estuviera tenso. Viendo que no se borraban, les di suavemente. Me agarró por la muñeca, y retiró mi mano de su cara.

- "Pide permiso. No es de buena educación tocar así a los demás."

- "¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué te lo han hecho?"

Parecía molesto, así que dejé de preguntar.

-"Perdón por no haber pedido permiso." – Volví a mi sitio.

- "No me contestaste."

-"Yo…" - No sabía cómo explicarlo. –"Tampoco me has contestado tú, que son esas marcas."- Pareció molestarse por un momento, pero se controló. Decidí no hacer más comentarios de ese tipo. – "No sé, son muchas cosas de las que huyo".

- "¿Cómo cuales?"

Esta vez, la que parecía molesta, era yo. – "Prefiero, no hablar de ese tema." – Noté como me miró unos segundos, para después mirar al frente y no volver a hablar en un rato. Era de noche y estaba cansada, pero no podía dormir, no sabía si a él le ocurría lo mismo.

"-Madia." – El aliento ya salía en forma de nube.

-"¿Qué?"

- "Puede que no nos volvamos a ver."

-"¿Tus padres te han encontrado? ¿Vuelven a por ti?" – Pregunté animada, no sabía sobre su familia, y por un lado sería buena noticia, pero por otra. Parecía haberle impactado la pregunta, así que ante su poca reacción seguí comentando.

-"¿Sabes? Antes, deseaba que mis padres me encontraran, pero ahora, conozco a tantos, que no sabría si irme o no."

- "¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!" – Se alzó con puño en mano, supongo que sin dar crédito a lo que oía. – "Si tu familia te encuentra te marchas con ellos, si tienes cualquier oportunidad para irte, la aprovechas ¿entiendes? Si…"

- "¿Y qué pasaría con vosotros?" – Corté su discurso.

- "¿Nosotros?" –Pareció volver a su anterior posición. – "También, aprovecharemos cualquier oportunidad."

- "Pero yo no quiero dejaros aquí." – Mi razonamiento 'tonto'.

- "Madia, cualquiera que pueda marcharse, sea tu 'amigo' o no, aprovechará su oportunidad, sin pensar en los que se queden aquí ¿entendiste? No puedes ser tan compasiva."

De nuevo palabras que no cabían en mi cabeza, daban vueltas sin comprender.

– "Entonces, ¿soy como Boris?"

-"¿Qué?"

- "Si no puedo tener compasión, demostraré ser como Boris."

- "¿Qué dices? No ti…"

-"No quiero parecerme a él, no soy de su familia, no soy como él… ¡no!" – Palabras que ordenaban una cosa y otra se entrecruzaban en mi mente, sosteniendo con mis manos mis cabeza, y negando de un lado a otro, hasta que conseguí calmarme.

- "Madia Valkov." – El mismo nombre resonaba en mí, recordando cómo me acusaban de algo que no era, nombre que curiosamente, resultó ser el mío. De rodillas en el suelo encharcado por la tormenta, un estornudo me trajo a la realidad.

-"Madia." – Kai, parecía estar más confundido que nunca, intentando buscar lógica a mis últimas palabras. Por arte de magia, recobré la sonrisa, como siempre solía hacer.

- "Te haré caso."

- "Eh?"

- "Si mis padres vinieran a por mí, aprovecharé toda oportunidad para irme."- Sentencié. Él solo asintió. – "Pero ahora hay que dormir." -No estoy segura de qué debería hacer, si dejar todo este dolor atrás y a mis amigos sumergidos en todo este infierno, sé que es difícil decidir, pero en mi mente está presente que debo quedarme para ayudarlos, al final de cuentas no tiene a nadie que los ayude, sé que Kai ha olvidado lo que compasión significa y quizá sea esa una de las principales razones para omitir sus palabra.

-"Madia, aquí." – Mientras pensaba, él buscaba un sitio donde resguardarnos. Un lugar seco, pues la habitación estaba encharcada. Ya estaba sentado, recostado en la pared, yo me acerqué sumida en mis pensamientos, hay muchas cosas que no se, y me quedan por averiguar. Volver a la realidad fue tarea fácil, al escuchar como el que estaba a mi lado, se reía.

-"¿De qué te ríes?"

-"No sabes mentir."

-"¿Tienes algún problema?" – Dije con mi particular mosqueo de niña chica.

-"Necesitas que alguien te enseñe. Te conviene, en este lugar."

-"¿Tú me enseñarías?" – Con mirada tranquila, poco a poco fue borrando su sonrisa. Un abrazo fue lo único que recibí, no sabía ni mentir, ni descubrir las intenciones de los demás, y en este momento, no sabía que opinar. ¿Por qué me abrazó?

POV KAI

Reacción automática, dejando aceptar, que todavía quedaba algo de aquel niño que pedía ayuda los primeros días que estuvo en la celda. Ya había muchas cosas que se escapaban de mi mente, en forma de interrogación. No supe si llorar, por no tener claro que Boris fuera a comenzar con sus duros entrenamientos apartado o no de los demás, o si llorar, por el hecho de que aún era un sentimental, y la duda de pedir ayuda a gritos, o callarme como lo haría un hombre, daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Aún así, todavía le estaba agradecido, a una amiga importante, que me ayudó los primeros días. Pero también acepto, que ahora, no me ayuda desarrollar sentimientos hacía los demás, y Madia, es una maestra en esas cosas. Lo más lógico sería alejarme, preocuparme por mi mismo y no mostrar sentimientos de ningún tipo. Pero esta niña me detiene, ¿no puede meterse en sus asuntos? Lo peor, es que no me importaba que se entrometiera en los míos, otra cosa que debería corregir. El lado que quería ser necesitado, dominaba más mi cuerpo, que el que quería dejar de ser un 'niño chico'.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" – Pregunta que iba dirigida a mí.

- "No lo sé." – Sentí como me devolvía el abrazo, ante mi respuesta. Basta, no quería continuar llorando, era algo estúpido.

- "Kei, si necesitas ayuda pídela."

-"No la necesito."

-"No, por supuesto." – Ironía por parte de ella. – "¿No tienes sueño?" – Dejé de abrazarla. – "Deberíamos dormir."

Me acomodé en el mejor sitio que encontré, aunque estaba un poco húmedo, había que tener en cuento que este lugar no era un hotel. Ella se sentó al lado, y cerró los ojos, aunque se notaba que no estaba dormida. Yo hice lo mismo, me quedé pensativo, hasta que un ligero sueño me envolvió.

**WII, se que este capítulo es dedicado a Shadow, pero tengo la ligera sensación de que a Kiray le hará mucha ilusión...**

**Espero os haya gustado, y aunque no lo lean entero, por favor dejen sus comentario que me animan un montón. Esta vez me estrujé el coco en sobremanera, espero que el resultado les haya gustado...**

**Hasta nueva orden me despido...**

**TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA**


	16. y ahora

**GRACIAS! ME ANIMÓ MUCHO VER TAN VARIADOS COMENTARIOS!**

CAP 16 Y AHORA ESTAS AQUÍ

Abrir los ojos en un lugar oscuro y polvoriento, después de un extraño sueño, no es tarea fácil, creerme. Como sea. Tenía que despertar, y volver a la realidad, me esperaba un día agotador, como siempre solía pasar. Pero aún así, se tarda en captar el mundo real. Me llevó un pequeño tiempo, recordar lo que pasó a noche, tarea que se facilitó, cuando lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Kai adormilado, por no decir completamente dormido. Aunque en verdad mi primera impresión fue la de un sobresalto, pues comprendí que había dormido, posando mi cabeza en la del chico.

-"¡Fregona!" (n/a: sin comentarios) – Sí, ese fue mi sobresalto mientras le señalaba.

- "¡¿Estás loca?" – Y esa fue su reacción ante la mía.

-"Esto…" - Mis palabras no iban al son de mi cabeza, pues en mi mente solo había una confusión de lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque ahora, ¿cómo salgo de aquí? Esa es la cuestión. –"Tengo que salir de aquí."

- "Es tu problema, nadie te mandó a…"

- "Mira, ahí arriba hay un rejilla." – Corté en seco su próxima ironía, tampoco es que le echase mucha cuenta, pero estaba buscando cualquier oportunidad de salir. Quedarme ahí hasta que sacaran a Kai, sería absurdo, pues, o me mostraría e iría a sala de castigo, o me quedaba ahí sin que me descubrieran, y cuando saliera me castigarían por mi ausencia. Demasiados pensamientos, para estar recién despierta. – "Kei, ayúdame a subir."

- "¿Para qué?"

-"Lógico, para salir de aquí. ¿Qué pasaría se Boris nos viera?" - Miró hacia arriba, como si estuviera analizando la situación, y por fin se levantó.

POV KAI

- "Aunque te cogiera en brazos no llegarías."

Aquello la dejó con la duda, al principio asombro, y luego con una mueca de pensativa, que me recordaba a las pocas películas de detective que habría podido ver a escondidas de mis padres. Aquellos si fueron buenos tiempos.

-"Mm, entonces, ¿crees que la silla soportará?" – Señaló hacia el objeto mencionado.

- "Si estas dispuesta a los rasguños, podemos intentarlo."

Asintió la cabeza acompañada de un 'si' y mostrando su particular sonrisa de siempre. Reconozco que eso movía un poco mi envidia. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse feliz en un lugar así?

-"Solo te ayudaré con una condición." – Esas fueron mis palabras.

- "¿El qué?"

- "Me dejarás salir contigo."

- "Pero Kei, si te descubren te llevaran a la sala de castigos. Además ¿A dónde vas a ir?"

- "Me guiarás tú."

- "¿Yo?"

- "¿No ibas a los entrenamientos? Entonces iré contigo a ellos."

- "Bueno. Primero intentemos salir de aquí."

Inmediatamente acordado el "trato" coloqué la silla justo debajo de la rejilla, me subí a ella y esperé a que ella subiera también.

-"¿Preparada?"

- "Sí."

La agarré por la cintura, y levanté hacía arriba. Conseguí ver como rozaba la rejilla. Varios intento de ese modo, consiguió que la rejilla se moviera y dejara un pequeño hueco, por el que agarrarse al borde. Cuando por fin se agarró al borde, solo tuve que empujarle los pies.

-"Bien, lo he conseguido Kei". – Estiró los brazos para llegar a los míos. – "A ver si puedo con tu peso."

- "Perdona, que tú no eres una pluma." – Respondí irónico. Ella solo volvió a sonreír. Costó, y sentí en más de una ocasión, como me resbalaba, pero pude llegar a donde estaba ella.

-"¡Bien! Lo hemos conseguido."

- "Cállate escandalosa."

- "Ahora una pequeña pregunta. ¿Por dónde vamos?" – Ambos observamos, los enrevesados túneles que se encontraban en frente nuestra.

POV IRA

Antes de que Boris llegara, conseguí salir de la habitación de los experimentos. Maldita sea, ¿qué habrán hecho con Train? ¿y este blade? Sin duda era el de Madia ¿cómo había llegado hasta mí? Harta ya de vagar toda la noche esquivando a unos guardias y otros, no iba a retenerme de cerrar el pico, a los que ahora me estaban insultando. No era tan cuidadosa, como para que nadie, me viera, y tuve que topar con unos estúpidos que se creen dios. No tenía blade, me lo quitaban siempre que iba a la sala de experimentos, y estos tres querían un combate. ¡IDIOTAS! Intenté esquivarlos todo lo que pude, pero llegaron al límite.

-"¡Lep it ri! Malditos, esto es lo que ocurre cuando agotáis mi paciencia." – El blade negro empezó a chocar ferozmente contra los blades contrarios. Menos mal que tuvieron buenos reflejos, o el blade hubiera ido directamente a sus caras. Las betas verde aguas, me recordaron que ese no era mi blade, pero Madia no se enfadaría por esto.

- "Haber, muestra el mismo poder que tuviste el otro día." – No sabía nada de ese blade, ni tampoco como Madia lo utilizaba, recordé que por unos días me interesó saber de dónde sacaba los poderes esa niña. Para colmo tres contra uno, yo no me dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ese blade que lo único que hacía era embestir como un loco. – "¡Ahora te ordeno yo! ¡Acaba con ellos!"

- "Parece ser que no entiendes bien a tu blade." – Se mofaba el más alto de los tres.

- "Que torpe eres." – Repetían uno seguido del otro mientras el blade perdía potencia en su propio ataque. No puedo controlarlo.

- "Esquiva sus ataques, y despedázalos." – Al principio pareció seguir mis órdenes, hasta que intentó despedazar, no a los blades si no a los dueños. – "¡¿Qué haces?" – Luces negras se reflejaban por todas partes, mientras los otros tres miraban asombradas, hasta que la luz fue demasiada. Iba en desventaja, podía aprovechar, pero aquel blade no seguía mis órdenes y quería dañar a los chicos. – "¡DETENTE!"- Con una fuerza descomunal se dirigía hacia los tres individuos, hasta que un quinto blade apareció deteniéndolo. –"Tala."

-"¿Qué haces con ese blade?" – Fue una pregunta al aire, pues cada uno siguió el combate, yo a mi modo, con lo descontrolado que estaba ese blade. Lo que yo no pude hacer, lo hizo Ivanov con su Wolborg, aprovechando las luces que emitía el blade de Madia, Tala acabó con dos de los rivales, haciendo parecer que sus blades fueran de cristal. A sus dueños, no les dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Wolborg ya había acabado con el tercero, pero aún quedaba un inconveniente.

-"¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?" – Me interrogaba Tala mientras seguía pendiente de la brutal destrucción que el blade estaba causando en el pasillo. – "Maldito, no puedo detenerlo." – En esos momentos creo que se estaba frustrando.

- "¡No!" – Es lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar por parte de los contrarios, hasta que una peculiar voz consiguió dominar al negro blade.

- "Caos ¡DETENTE!"- Un chico pelinegro de ojos anaranjados hacía su presencia, el blade se postró ante él.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" – Interrogué con un poco de malicia.

- "No creo que debamos perder tiempo en esto, pronto volverá a descontrolarse. ¿Dónde está Madia?" – Dudas quebrantaron mis cabezas, dudas que no llegaron a terminar de formarse, cuando el blade comenzó de nuevo a destruir.

-"¡VICTOR! ¡APARTATE!"

POV MADIA

Aún no había salido del respiradero, cuando conseguí captar el poder del blade que estaba a mi cargo. Sentí como la vista se en clarecía más de lo normal, y como Kai se extrañaba al mirarme. Teníamos que llegar rápidamente al blade negro. No sabía cómo, pero era la única que lo dominaría, al fin y al cabo era mi blade, y lo extraño, es que no era una bestia bit, sino una puerta demasiado peligrosa para este mundo.

-"Madia ¿Qué son esas luces?"

- "Debo llegar rápido."

-"Espera, ¿y si están los guardias ahí?"

- "Que guardias ni historia, ahí está mi blade utilizado sin permiso." – De un salto, salí del respiradero, para casi doblarme un tobillo al tocar el suelo del pasillo.

- "Espérame." – En poco tiempo Kai estaba a mi altura, y me seguía corriendo, sin entender la situación. Allí estaban las marcas que siempre se producían en contacto con la Tierra, y tres chicos en el suelo lamentándose, Víctor de espaldas a mi e Ira y Tala en frente a la defensiva. A punto, yo era la única que entendía lo que ocurría, más o menos, iban a por Víctor. – "¡VICTOR! ¡APARTATE!" – El miró hacia atrás, lo justo para que una de las bestias bit no llegara a tocarle, pero que se dirigiera a mí dispuesta a destruir. Yo estaba preparada para intentar tranquilizarla, y con ello, aceptar que los próximos meses, acarrearía con unas cuantas heridas.

- "Bien. Adelante." – Cerré los ojos, y alcé mi mano al frente, mientras el símbolo que mi madre una vez llevó, aparecía en mi mano.

- "¡Madia!" – Ese fue el grito de Ira, que dió paso a que sorprendentemente, no ocurriera nada.

- "¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?"- Los tres de en frente, observaban perplejos detrás de mí. – "¡Kei!" - ¿Lo había detenido? Con el brazo alzado en posición defensiva, Kai poseía una nueva herida, marcada por la mandíbula, de la bestia que había conseguido salir.

- "Madia, más te vale que me expliques ¡¿qué está ocurriendo?" – Dijo con furia mientras observaba confuso la herida que se le había formado.

- "Yo…" -Exactamente no sabía lo que había pasado, mientras ocurría, parecía encajar las piezas del puzle, pero ahora que las luces se había ido, y que la bestia bit había desaparecido, es como si nunca hubiera entendido nada. –"Yo."

-"¿Te encuentra bien chico?" – Se acercó Victor hasta donde Kai. El bicolor no respondió, se dedicó a observarme esperando una explicación.

- "Madia." – Ira se acercó a mí. Tala era el único que se quedó apartado, y los otros tres que ya habían salido corriendo.

- "Tenemos que irnos, los guardias se acercan." – Dijo el pelirrojo.

- "Vaya hombre ¿me he perdido la fiesta?" – Hizo su aparición Bryan.

Yo permanecía inmóvil, temblando, como si todo lo que hubiera destruido el blade, estuviera reflejado en mi cuerpo. Los demás empezaron a alejarse, uno se detuvo, e Ira volvió.

-"Madia, tenemos que irnos. Madia." – Tardé en reaccionar, y entonces la miré. – "Tenemos que irnos antes de que vengan." – Dijo más suavemente, como si pudiera ver mi confusión. Asentí y la seguí, hasta la sala de entrenamientos, allí donde Kai esperaba un poco mi apoyo, ante la mirada interrogante del resto.

-"Madia." – Se acercó, y me mostró el blade negro, que hasta hace un momento, había salido de control. Ira se acercó hasta mi, no sin antes lanzar la normal mirada de interrogación ante la presencia del bicolor.

-"Oye Madia, sé que esto ha podido ser confuso. Pero tienes que explicarnos quién es este, y debes aparecer entre las esclavas, no puedes seguir así."

Sé que tenía razón, pero, otra cosa es afrontar la realidad. – "No puedo."

-"¿Qué cómo has dicho?"

- "No…"

- "No puedes rendirte, de verdad le vas a dar la razón a todos estos estúpidos."

- "Ira tú no estás en mi situación." – Poco a poco fue subiendo el volumen, sin importarnos el que fuéramos observada por los demás.

- "¿De verdad te han hundido? No me lo puedo creer. Tú no eres la misma que ayudabas a todos sin importar el precio."

- "No puedo ayudar a todos, y baja el volumen."

- "¿Qué lo baje? BAJARÉ EL TONO DE VOZ CUANDO A MI ME DE LA GANA. Y NO DEJO QUE ESOS GUARDIAS ME CIERREN LA BOCA." – Una frase que llamó la atención, y provocó la orden de atraparla, por atreverse a gritar esas palabras.

- "¡Ira!"

- "No lo olvides, el hecho de cambiar, mostrará que fuiste una de las débiles que se dejaron controlar." – Fue lo último que dijo cuando se la estaban llevando. Aquellas palabras, sin duda, habían dejado su huella notable.

– "Madia." – Me llamó Kai.

- "Un momento."-Respondí aturdida. –"Kei. Tengo que irme. Estoy segura de que te las apañarás bien."

- ¿A dónde vas?

- "¿Así que este es la capacidad perfecta?" – Una tercera persona se unió a la conversación. Victor había hecho su aparición, y aunque no lo pareciese, estaba mucho más informado de lo que creíamos. –" Veo que tienes buenos amigos Madia, eso es lo que ocurre siemp…"

- "Si lo que quieres es una pelea no lo hagas a mi costa y pídelo directamente." – Kai cortó de plano sus palabras.

- "Ajaja, parece que todos aquí son iguales. ¿Va hacer lo mismo que tu amigo el pelirrojo?" – En todo momento, Victor, se veía irónico, y se dirigía a mí.

- "Siempre te metiste en la boca del lobo por tu bocaza. Si quieres hablar con migo de lo de antes, no hacía falta que montaras este numerito." – La conversación, que al principio tomaba con indiferencia, fue captando más mi atención.

- "Que yo recuerde no soy el único. No sabía que nos pareciéramos tanto."

- "Sigue soñando." – Noté como Kai se decía casi a sí mismo, pero yo, quería continuar. Aunque pareciera un estorbo al principio, en realidad Victor tenía una idea sería en la mente.

- "Deja ya el jueguecito y dime que tienes en mente." – Respondí ante su ironía.

- "Bueno, ¿te gusta que los guardaespaldas actúen de niñeras también?"

- "¿Es tu manera amigable de nombrar a mis amigos?" – Su actual risa, daba la señal de que debía cortar su guasa de lleno. –"Bien, porque ni a mí ni a ellos les gustaría que los llamaras así. Yo te trato con respeto, ellos no te han insultado, llámalos por su nombre y ahora di lo que quieres decir."

- "Bien, se sobre el tema, y si quieres que te lo pregunte directamente, lo haré. ¿Qué es lo que eres?"

- "Te diré quién es." – Kai se puso por delante. – "Es la que ahora te corta el tema, para hacer lo que debe, y que Boris no la castigue." – Se dirigió a mí, y me hizo señas, para alejarme de aquella situación. Supongo que habría notada que estaba bastante molesta. Pero tenía demasiado en la cabeza, como para entretenerme en aquella pregunta. ¿A dónde habían llevado a Ira? ¿Dónde estaba Train? ¿Qué haré con Kai? ¿Y qué con Elia el bebé y Tamara?

Recordé de golpe el experimento, como si alguien lo hubiera impuesto en mi mente a propósito para atormentarme. Y la sensación de saberlo todo volvió a mi cabeza, en aquellos segundos le vi la lógica a todo lo ocurrido, desde cuando me secuestraron, cuando entré en el mundo de lo bit, hasta ahora, el "pequeño" incidente de Kai por el blade descontrolado. Pero de nuevo, como el fugaz roce de una pluma en la piel, el recuerdo se fue sin avisar, y tuve que recapacitar en la sensación que había tenido hace solo unos segundos. Tuve la sensación, de que debía solucionar mi amistad con Tamara, Elia y aceptar a Sheila. Mi cuerpo se ordeno a sí mismo, y corrí unos pasos para después detenerme, y pensar qué estaba haciendo. Boris daba su aparición. Era la hora de combatir entre nosotros. En estos momentos normalmente me pongo a observar, pero precisamente hoy, Bryan se encontraba animado.

-"¡Marik! La revancha." – Dijo mostrándome su blade con orgullo, un gesto que a mí me parece un tanto ridículo. Aún así, ese día aún no estaba muy recuperada de lo sucedido.

- "¿Estás loco Bryan? ¿Justamente ahora?" – Las palabras salieron, antes de recordar, que Bryan apareció en el último segundo del incidente del pasillo.

- "Si de verdad eres tan fuerte, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho antes, estarás dispuesto a combatir ahora." (n/a:Recordemos que Bryan, piensa que Madia es chico)

Una vez Boris se enteró, era clara mi respuesta, no me quedaba otra que aceptar.

_3

_2

_1

– Let it rip.

-"¡Hazlo!" – En nada perdí mucha fuerza. Un maldito Falborg más mi desconcentración, hacían de este combate un hecho estúpido y poco interesante. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de mi blade, el cual nada más lanzarlo, no hacía más que destruir. Los ataques que el blade propició a Falborg, no habían sido fruto de mis órdenes, sino de su destrucción.

- "Este combate ya está decidido. Parece que has empeorado desde la última vez." – Palabras a hierro ardiente por parte de mi contrincante, que grabaría Boris en mi 'expediente'. Aún así, la ira que se había aparecido en mi mente, no serviría de nada, pues no sabía cómo actuar. En el último segundo, noté como la energía de destrucción cambiaba, o, mejor dicho, desaparecía, no quedó nada, no había nada. En ese momento el golpe final sentenció con mi blade, cerca de los pies de Boris, mientras Falborg seguía girando orgullosamente.

- "Creo recordar, que esto es lo que te afirmé hace tiempo." – Fueron las últimas palabras de Bryan en todo el día.

-"Humillante. Cuando acabes tus tareas quiero verte en la sala de castigo, y más te vale no faltar."- Sentenció Boris.

Tenía que irme a continuar con mis tareas, y justo antes de irme, me acorde de Kai.

-"¿Kei?" – A simple vista no lo encontré, así que antes de irme, busque un poco por los entrenamientos, que todavía estaban un poco lleno.

- "Ha sido un error traer a tu amigo aquí."- El Pelinegro de ojos anaranjados daba su aparición.

- "¿Victor? Sabes algo ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está Kai?"

- "No lo sé, y sinceramente no me interesa hablar de ese tema. Madia dime ¿qué eres?"

- "No tengo porqué explicarte nada, y deja de llamarme Madia."

- "No pierdas los estribos ahora y dime qué estas tramando." – Esto último lo dijo casi a modo de orden.

- "NO TE INTERESA."- Ya disponía casi a irme.

- "Si me lo explicas, te diré donde tienen a Karen."

- "¿Cómo sabes tú esas cosas?" – Me frené en seco.

- "Si quieres explicaciones, tu tendrás que poner de tu parte."

- "¿Sabes sobre las bestias bit?"

-"Sí."

- "Bien, porque yo no tengo ni idea, pero tiene que ver con eso. Ahora te toca a ti."

- "Creo que guardas más detalles."

- "Está bien. Antes de que mi madre muriera me explicó que era mi deber cumplir con su tarea. Después por los experimentos de Boris desperté unas cuantas veces en el mundo de los bits, y cuando el blade se descontroló, fue porque se había abierto la puerta."

- "Interesante."

- "Bien, porque ahora te toca a ti."

- "Lo cierto es que me vi envuelto en el tema de las bestias bit antes de que empezaran a llamarte 'loca bit'. Podría haberte preguntado, y quizás tus afirmaciones de hablar con las bestias eran ciertas. Pero también muchos decían lo mismo y resultaban ser fruto de su imaginación."

- "¿Qué tienes que ver con las bestias bit?"

- "Bueno, tú no eres la única 'loca bit' por estos rumbos, ¿no debería ser eso suficiente? "– Así, dejándome en duda por unos segundos, aprovechó para marcharse. Podría seguir mareándome en el tema, pero ahora tenía otros asuntos que atender. Corrí hasta llegar a la sala de las esclavas.

-"Elia, Elia, E…" - Pasé al vasto rincón más oscuro de la habitación. Y allí estaba Sheila. Su cabecilla ya mostraba algunos pelillos que anunciaban que serían de un tono rojizo. Los ojos no pude comprobarlo, pues estaba dormida, sin estar consciente de la situación y en el lugar que vivía.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – Rápidamente me di la vuelta para comprobar el rostro de Xian, que había desmejorado desde la última vez. – "Madia. Se puede saber ¿dónde te has metido?"

- "Xian." – Estaba contenta, aunque ahora me esperara un pequeño discursito.

- "Madia." – Se escuchó una voz muy familiar, Elia se lanzó a abrazarme. – "¿Dónde has estado? Mira que sucia estás, ven, te voy a limpiar un poco." – En todo momento su voz se tornaba tan dulce como la primera vez que me vio. Pero es cierto que su salud aparentaba haber empeorado

- "¿no estás enfadada con migo? "– Esa fue mi preocupación de niña chica, hacía la única mujer que podía ser su madre.

- "¿Porqué debería estarlo Madia?" – Dijo una vez de rodilla alcanzó mi altura.

- "Pues, por lo que he hecho. He desaparecido, no os he ayudado y…"

- Madia, nos tenías preocupados a todos. Ten en cuenta que aquí las personas desaparecen por otros motivos.- Decía mientras con una toalla limpiaba mi cara." – Pero estás aquí. Menos mal que estás bien. ¿Y los entrenamientos?

- "Bien, perdí un combate, pero… no fue nada importante." – Preferí no contarle que ahora, indudablemente me esperaba un castigo. – "¿Y Tamara?"

- "Se fue hace rato a hacer sus tareas. Últimamente está muy seria, seguro que le hará mucha ilusión volverte a ver."

-"Madia."

- "Hola Nayara ¿Sabes dónde está Tamara?"

- "Está donde tú y yo sabemos. No está en sus tareas."

- "¿Qué… que sabemos?"

Con gesto confundido y aparentemente nerviosa y asustada, negaba con la cabeza, y salía corriendo. – "¡Nayara!"

-"Madia. No te quedes parada. Tienes que hacer lo que te toca." – Decía Xian.

-"¿Qué… que me toca?"

- "Sube, te toca el orfanato. Vendrá un inspector dentro de poco y tiene que estar impecable."

Los inspectores, no solía profundizarse en este lugar, según lo que tenía entendido. Otros incluso, formaban parte de la organización de la abadía, para que no fuese desvelada. Aún así, para que no se integraran políticos, era necesario tener un mínimo de condiciones de higiene.

-"Nos vemos Xian."

La abadía era un orfanato, pero la parte de salas de entrenamientos y castigos, estaba muy oculta, el resto que estaba a la vista, eran las habitaciones comedor, una amplia entrada en forma de rectángulo, atendida siempre por alguien, y algún guardia para que nadie se atreva a salir. Si atravesabas el patio central, también muy a la vista, había un gran edificio que poseía techo de cúpula, donde se mostraba como los niños que aquí se alojaban, no se aburrían con el deporte del Beyblade. Nadie sabía lo que en realidad ocultaban estas paredes, o por lo menos, nadie con la suficiente conciencia como para detenerlo.

Es cierto que me quedé un poco embobada con la entrada. Nunca había estado aquí. A diferencia del resto del edificio que se mostraba pobre y áspero, decorado con la fría nieve que lo hacía más lúgubre, la entrada mostraba un aspecto extrañamente "acogedora". Me pregunto si en realidad los inspectores solo se fijan en ella, y no tienen en cuenta el resto. Pero la condenada entrada, sería lo más tardío en limpiar, así que me puse manos a la obra.

En este lugar tenías suficiente tiempo de meditar las cosas con la cabeza, aunque para Boris alguno no tuviera cerebro, o mejor dicho, no fueran inteligentes por el simple hecho de no obedecer sus órdenes. Más misterios aparecían en mi cabeza. Es cierto que porto el apellido Valkov pero ¿por qué? Padre no mencionó a ningún Boris, aunque si lo pienso bien, no sería muy buena noticia saberlo. También es cierto que ahora debo cumplir una tarea que mi madre me encargó tras su muerte ¿pero el qué? Y pensar en lo sucedido hasta ahora, no lo entiendo ni yo. Además, ahora 'conozco' a muchos, ¿es eso algo malo? A lo mejor debería preguntarme ¿puedo hacerles daño con esta locura de las bestias bit? ¡Quiero volver a casa! Cierto, normalmente repito esas palabras una y otra vez en sueños y entrenamientos, intentando convencerme, y normalmente lloraba al pronunciarlas. Ahora, no sabría si llorar o reírme, ¿es lo que se llama cínico? No puedo seguir así. Y Victor, casi se me olvidaba, ¿qué es lo que quiso decir antes? ¿Qué habrán hecho con Kai? ¿Dónde se llevaron a Ira? ¿Y Karen? Fue a la primera que conocí. Ahora que lo pienso, Train no estaba hoy en los entrenamientos. Por unos segundos decidí dejar mi mente en "blanco" antes de que me enmarañase con todo lo sucedido.

-"Debo acudir, a la sala de castigos." – Dije inconscientemente en voz alta. Una flamante luz me hizo pisar la tierra, y mi curiosidad movió mi cuerpo automáticamente. Antes de acercarme a la supuesta habitación de donde había salido la luz, una silueta salió de ella casi arrastras.

- "¿Se encuentra bien?" – Me acerqué a aquella persona.- "¡Tamara! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

- Nada. Nada importante. – Su voz había cambiado a un tono áspero y apagado, y parecía estar herida.

- "Tamara ¿qué hacías en una sala de castigos?" – No había que ser muy lista, para deducir lo que aquel lugar era. No recibí respuestas, por un momento se paró, pero después siguió andando. – "Espera, Tamara ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Porqué te torturan a diario?"- Yo era muy cabezota, pero al parecer ella también con el hecho de no responder y seguir adelante ignorándome. – "Tamara, que…"

- "¡Cállate de una vez! Y NO TE ENTROMETAS EN ESTE ASUNTO QUE NO TE INCUMBE."

- "Pe… pe, pero." – Su cara infundía impotencia a modo de rabia. Me corto en seco.

- "No hay peros. Y NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR NADA A NADIE, ¿QUEDÓ CLARO VALKOV?"

Aquellas palabras hicieron muchísima huella. – "¿Es que me estás acusando de algo?"

-"¡No es mi culpa que seas tan entrometida, y que al final pagues con los castigos!"

- "¡Intento ayudar!" - Me estaba empezando a enfadar.

- "Pues vaya ayuda." – Dijo irónica. – "Contigo arrastras a tres o cuatro a la sala de castigos."

Eso me había ¿hecho daño? Más que cuando me pusieron el mote de loca bit, comprendí que la lengua podía ser como estocadas de espada, dependiendo de cómo se utilizara, y aquella espada, había marcado brutalmente mi mente. No supe cómo responder, y mi desesperación estallaría en forma de ataque de ansiedad, ya notaba como el aire faltaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil, y dejarme llevar por unas palabras? ¿De verdad esa chica era Tamara? Descaradamente, me volvió a ignorar, y me dejó allí con la astilla clavada. Miré al suelo, y solo cayó una lágrima, la última que derramaría por alguien, en mucho tiempo. Solo fue eso, en poco mi mente ordenó no pensar, y no hubo llanto, solo una lágrima, para con ello expulsar el daño que recibí. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, volví a alzarme.

-"¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?" – Las palabras de Boris resonaron irónicas. Estaba en frente de la sala de castigos, y me ordenó que después de las tareas, acudiera a la habitación. Entré, del castigo no podría librarme.

- "¡LA DERROTA FUE HUMILLANTE!"- Ya empezaba a gritar. – "¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PERDER ASÍ? SIN HACER NADA ¡¿ESQUE NO TIENES SUFICIENTE ENTRENAMIENTO? MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO, MALDITA NIÑATA."

Había un extremo para la paciencia, y yo ya había agotado la mía. No podía revelarme a Boris, pero mostré mi furia y desprecio, al obedecer impotentemente lo que ordenaba.

-"Recibirás un triple castigo. Y no te creas que no me di cuenta de cómo el joven Kai Hiwatari, pudo salir de la habitación." – Casi lo había olvidado. – "El ya está recibiendo su castigo, y tu recibirás el tuyo. Madia, si encerramos a ese niño, es por algo, ESTÁ PROHIVIDO TODA COMUNICACIÓN CON ÉL, Y TENÍAS QUE SER PRECISAMENTE TÚ, LA ESTUPIDA IMPRUDENTE QUE YA HA RECIBIDO CASTIGOS, A IMPONERSE DE NUEVO A ELLOS. Tendrás un entrenamiento estricto, y comprobado que lo que más te duele, es aislarte de tus "compañeras". A partir de ahora dormirás encerrada en un cuarto, y solo saldrás a los entrenamientos, limpiarás todo el condenado día, sin atreverte a acercarte más de veinte metros al cuarto de las esclavas ni a ninguna de ellas. Acudirás al experimento las veces que sea necesario, y cuando termines recibirás tu castigo, para luego encerrarte de nuevo en tu cuarto. El castigo será durante dos meses. Que te haya quedado claro, O SINO LAMENTARÁS EL DÍA EN QUE NACISTE."

Los guardias me agarraron y llevaron, o más bien arrastraron, al cuarto que mencionó Boris. Pasamos por delante de todos los niños que salían de los entrenamientos, ahora mismo.

-"No quiero, soltarme." – Forcejeaba inútilmente.

A los únicos que vi de refilón, fueron Ira que observaba impotente, y Victor con cara de 'no extrañarle'. La habitación estaba bastante lejos, de la sala de entrenamientos a la que yo solía acudir. Pero me dio lugar a observar que el amplio pasillo era abarcado por habitaciones llenos de niños, y niñas camufladas que no hacían más que entrenar.

-"BASTA, SOLTARME." – Un empujón me tiró al suelo del polvoriento cuarto, raspándome un poco las rodillas y manos. Diez cuartos como este, había en una gran habitación, con salida al pasillo por donde había pasado. Pequeño pero iluminado por suerte pasaría aquí durante los próximos dos meses.


	17. Pasó el año

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo, corto en comparación con los demás, pero les aseguro que no tardaré tanto en publicar.**

CAP 18 Pasó el año

Basta no quiero continuar, ¡Basta! El eco retumbaba en las paredes para poder despertad a la realidad. Han pasado unos días, y se han vuelto tan oscuras las cosas. Perdí contacto con Elia y las demás. Y también con Ira, Tala y no sabía nada de Train, ni siquiera de Bryan, y eso era raro con la de problemas en los que se metía. Todo este tiempo he estado reforzándome haciendo las tareas y concentrando la cabeza en los entrenamientos. Cada día se sudaba más en cada entrenamiento, y cada día me costaba más ocultar que fuera chica. No quería continuar así, quería darle un buen escarmiento a Boris, y demostrar que no podía conseguir cambiarme de actitud. Pero en realidad si estaba consiguiendo cambiarla. En las primeras semanas me apagué totalmente, empecé a reforzar mis habilidades, y podía escuchar a toda bestia bit, por muy lejos que estuviera. El castigo se amplió y ya llevaba casi un año, cuando Boris se dio cuenta de la mejoría en mi comportamiento. No quería, me estaba volviendo seria y áspera, en la hora de batallar, y en la de convivir también, un poco, quizás… Diez meses aislada, solo viendo a niños a los que no conocía en el entrenamiento. Sumida en mis pensamientos, luchaba porque cada vez que recordaba algo que pudiera contribuir negativamente, lo borrara de golpe de mi mente. Pero entonces, tendría que borrarlo todo.

POV KAI

La batalla ya había terminado hace rato, pero el contrario seguía negándose haber perdido.

-"¡No! Aún no he acabado contigo Hiwatari." – Gritó quien una vez fue el primero en victorias.

-"Pero yo contigo sí."-Respondí. Como naturalmente había vencido al contrario, y destruido su blade. No sabía si el individuo se quejaba porque no quería ser castigado ante la nueva humillante derrota, o porque realmente, como estaba replicando, me detestaba.

-"¡Maldito Bastardo, acabaré contigo!"-Siguió gritando, aquel chico me estaba molestando demasiado.

-"No deberían permitirse debiluchos como tú en este lugar ¿De verdad pudiste haberte llamado alguna vez campeón?" – Dije ante los comentarios insultantes del individuo.

-"Por lo que veo necesitas más entrenamiento." – Apareció Boris indignado por la derrota. Aquellos que perdían debían someterse a más entrenamiento.

-"Señor…" -Dijo el chico con notable miedo hacia Valkov.

-"Guardias, llévenselo." – Ordenó Boris.

-"No por favor no. No me castiguen ¡por favor!"- Los guardias se llevaban a rastras a aquel chico.

Harto de que los mayores se creyeran superiores a mí, estos últimos mese había conseguido subir de rango entre los presente. Peleas y juegos de palabras que podía dañar más que las heridas físicas, se había convertido en mi arma para hacerme respetar.

Las cosas jugaban a mi favor, mientras Boris me tenía en alta estima frente a los demás, al ser el ADN perfecto y el nieto de su superior. Mi orgullo aumentaba y con él la impaciencia ante cualquier comentario negativo o irrespetuoso hacia mí. Aunque era cierto que Boris ejercía el principal control sobre los niños de la abadía, entre ellos era distinto. Yo, Kai Hiwatari, había conseguido convertirme en uno de los más importantes en estas mugrientas salas, pero con 'uno de los más importantes' no iba a conformarme, tenía que ser el que más. Mi único objetivo sería conseguir poder.

En la habitación, ya solo quedábamos Boris y yo.

-"Te has vuelto muy fuerte, joven Kai. Si sigues así serás el chico con más poder del país." –Habló Boris.

-"No es suficiente."- Respondí. –"Los Hiwataris deben ser la empresa más grande del mundo, la más poderosa. Para suceder a mi abuelo, debo ser el más poderoso del planeta como mínimo." – A pesar de que a solas fuera diferente, y me sintiera un niño inseguro y débil, llorica que no sabía olvidar a su madre, frente a los demás sabía mantener una firme postura. Pasara lo que pasase, mi objetivo solo era uno, y no cambiaría:

-"Seré el más poderoso del mundo."

POV MADIA

-"¡SUELTENME! MALDITOS, LO HE INTENTADO. USTEDES NO ENTIENDE."

- "Cállate chico, es por tu propio bien."

El particular quejido de los que llegan castigados aquí. Me llamó la atención un detalle, el chico que ahora mismo se quejaba, era uno de esos que vi en la sala de experimentos, y uno de los que se juntaba con Tala. Durante estos días, habían pasado algunos niños por esta sala de aislamiento. Era como una cárcel, la habitación se dividía en distintos cuartitos de muros y rejas. Normalmente duraban tres o cuatro semanas como castigo, pero mi caso, fue una excepción, según el razonamiento de Boris.

-"¡Malditos!" – Ese fue el último gruñido del joven. Bastante bajito, de ojos levemente rojizos y nariz abundante. – "¡¿Qué miras?" – Se dirigió a mí.

- "Un día negro ¿eh?" – Esa fue mi contestación. Al principio parecía un poco enfadado por mi respuesta, pero luego cambió su talante a una rara curiosidad.

- "¿Eres chica?" – No respondí, me limité a girar la cabeza. – "Te llamas Madia ¿verdad?"

- "Es de mala educación no presentarse primero." – Conteste sin dirigirle la mirada.

- "Aquí no se tiene muy en cuenta la educación, pero no pierdo nada. Mi nombre es Ian, aunque ya debes conocerme de vista."

- "Ian ¿en qué experimento estás tú?" – Aquello pareció haberle impactado.- "Tampoco es para tanto."

- "¿Cómo puedes ser tan ignorante y seguir viva? ¿Sabes lo que supone un experimento? A muy pocos elijen para someterlos a uno, porque la mayoría pueden morir."

- "No es la gran cosa."- Respondí. –"En este lugar todos nos jugamos la vida estemos o no en un experimento."

En ese momento unos guardias seguían la trayectoria que llevaba hacía mi celda. Ian dejó de hablar por su bien, y se limitó a observar. Los guardias abrieron mi puerta, para después decir –"Síguenos". – Obedecí, nunca tenía otra opción, si no quería meterme en problemas.

Salimos al pasillo principal, tan oscuro y polvoriento como siempre. Saltamos unas cuantas habitaciones de entrenamiento, y ya se podía oír los gritos de sobreesfuerzo de algunos. En la celda en la que me tenían nunca se escuchaba nada, así que agradecía saber que aún había gente en este lugar. Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, una amplia puerta frente a nosotros, que lograba traerme muchísimos recuerdos. Aquella era la sala del tanque.

-"Cuanto tiempo Madia."- Nada más entrar al primero que me encontré fue Boris Valkov. Hacía tiempo que no supervisaba mi entrenamiento, por lo que tenía entendido, Boris abandonó la abadía por unas cuantas semanas.

-"Veo que has seguido mejorando, supongo que te acostumbraste a tu nueva situación."- Dijo Boris en un tono prepotente, que podría causar nauseas hasta en el ser más inocente. –"Que extraño en ti, no responder de malos modos." – Prosiguió. –"Tú poder interesa a muchas personas, pero solo uno de ellos es el más anhelado por los más poderosos. Viajar al mundo de las bestias-bits, no es un requisito que las personas normales puedan tener. Sin embargo, hay una bestia bit en especial, por la que podríamos ser la envidia del mundo entero."- Ya estaba harta de su discursito, pero sin duda, un discurso así solo podía tener una salida, el chantaje. –"Dime ¿echas de menos a tus compañeras?"

-"¿Cuál es el trato?"-Sin duda iba a proponerme algo, así que, para qué dar más rodeos.

-"Black Dranzer es el trato. Su captura, a cambio de la liberación de tu castigo."

¿Black Dranzer? ¿El suzaku oscuro? Eso era imposible, estaría saltando la seguridad de este mundo. Esa bestia era una réplica descontrolada del fénix, uno de los principales bit-beats. Sin duda muchos querrían ese poder, pero no es un juguete, como la mayoría muestran creer. Sin embargo, deseaba mi libertad, sin duda Boris sabía cómo chantajear a la gente ¿Qué debería hacer?

-"Voy a ser generoso, tienes una hora para adaptarte a la idea, hasta que el señor Hiwatari venga. No debes fallar y no aceptaré un 'No' por respuesta ¿quedó claro?"

-"Sí, señor."

-"Bien, hasta entonces, vigílenla."

No tenía otra opción. Aceptaría el trato.

* * *

**He aquí la introducción al nuevo año**

**Dudas quejas sugerencia... sean bien venidas**

**GRACIAS A: Kiray Himawari, ShadowTamerBlack, Mary Macgregor, Kazukime, Lady Calixta, Sheila XD, Parrita, Sara de Inti y todos los que se pasen a leer y me obsequien un review**

**CUIDENSE, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**un saludo**


	18. Heridas

**GRACIAS A:**

**Shadowtamerblack: Compi dag girl sigo esperando ilusionadamente tu opinino nwn **

**Kiray Himawari: CUÑI! sigo deseando escuchar tus consejos**

**Lady Calixta: Ya hace tiempo no sabía de ti me alegra que este bien y gracias por la idea del mundo de los bits. En verdad si pensaba sacar un poco de provecho, pero pidiéndomelo tú, he sacado más provecho del que tenía planeado. ARIGATO**

**Kazukime: Que bien que te esté dejando con la intriga. Tu también me intrigas con la tuya, así ya estamos empatadas :P **

**Sheila xD: He cambiado el formato centrado, así espero que te guste más y te cueste menos leer ^^**

**AHORA SÍ, ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A LADY CALIXTA POR QUE DA COMIENZO A SU SUGERENCIA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.**

* * *

HERIDAS

Hacía tiempo no utilizaban esta habitación. Se notaba sobre todo en los tanques, de cristal traslucido por la suciedad. Los científicos probaban los tanques, abriendo y cerrando las puertas a distancia, mediante sus ordenadores.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me sentía vigilada. Cámaras por todas partes, grababan y guardaban cada avance en la sala de experimentos. A pesar de las personas que habían en la habitación, el único ruido que se alcazaba a escuchar, eran el de las gotas de agua chocando en el suelo y algunos tenues pasos. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron.

-"Prepárate Madia."- Seguido de las palabras de Boris, un guardia se acercó a mí y colocó en mi brazo izquierdo lo que parecía ser un reloj. –"Ese reloj te indicará el tiempo que te queda."- Aclaró Boris. A continuación recibí un blade de color negro. –"Con el debes capturar a Black Drancer." – Siguió explicando mientras yo entraba en el tanque.-"Y Madia. Cumple tu misión."- Dijo con una mueca sádica y de golpe, se cerraron las puertas del tanque. Una pequeña expulsión de aire, daba lugar a un líquido que en poco ya había llegado a mis rodillas. Sostuve el blade fuertemente y cerré los ojos levemente. Aquel momento me traía demasiados recuerdos. –"Madre." – Logré pronunciar en el último segundo.

Abrí los ojos, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. Mi cuerpo se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, sobre hierba suave. – "Pi, pi pi…" - Se escuchaba con eco aquel singular sonido. El reloj comenzaba su cuenta atrás. Disponía de quince minutos. –"Pi."- De golpe, el pitido paró, y el sepulcral silencio daba lugar a todo tipo de sonidos emitidos por animales. Me pude en pie, dificultosamente. Mi cabello se había vuelto negro y húmedo, mi piel blanca y mi ropa ya no eran pantalones y camisetas exageradamente largas. Ahora vestía una camiseta suelta y unos pantalones flexibles que llegaban a las rodillas. Tierra grisácea y plantas fosforescentes, se extendían bajo mis pies. Corrí en dirección al sonido de los animales, hasta llegar a un precipicio. Un amplio Sol rosáceo, desaparecía por detrás de las praderas que se encontraban en la parte baja del precipicio. Praderas cubiertas de hierbas altas y verdes, que se movía al son del viento. Y millones de bestias-bits, organizadas en manadas, corrían en las amplias llanuras. –"Ojala pudiera quedarme aquí."- Dije en voz alta mientras el viento chocaba en mi cara. De repente, sin poder reaccionar, fui arrastrada por una bandada de enormes pájaros que se lanzaban al precipicio. –"¡AH!" – La adrenalina subía demasiado rápido, mientras caía al vacío. –"Kia". – Caí sobre uno de aquello pajarracos, el cual, nada más sentirme, se puso a hacer maniobras bruscas, para deshacerse de mí. –"¡Mal…dito Bicho! ¡Cuidado!"- Se dirigió a la pared del precipicio. Instintivamente salté, cayendo a unos de loa tantos salientes de aquella pared. El ave evitó el choque y se marchó. –"Maldita sea."- Me quejé, ya solo me quedaban nueve minutos.- "¡El blade!"-Me puse a buscarlo como loca. Se encontraba en mi pantalón. –"Uf. Ya solo falta la bestia bit." – Se suponía que los científicos, me transportaban al punto más cercano a Black Drazer. En el lugar en el que me encontraba, sentía su rastro, pero no su presencia. Una pequeña cueva excavada en la pared, llamaba mi atención. De ella salía una tenue luz. –"¿Hola?" – Me acerqué a la entrada. Enseguida se escuchó el chillido de un águila. Me acerqué despacio. Un águila de plumas grises y doradas, se encontraba curioseando la cueva. –"Hola."- Al escucharme se dio la vuelta. Era demasiado pequeña para ser black dranzer. ¡Pues claro! Podría ser –"que fueras una cría." – Dije observando más detenidamente los rasgos del 'pequeño animal'. Media igual que yo, pero aún así era más pequeño que un fénix. Sin duda, se trataba de un macho y no estaba solo. Dos crías más aparecieron detrás de una de las estalactitas. La primera ave se acercó a mí, y lanzó un chillido agudísimo. –"Ag, pretendes dejarme sorda."- Dije en voz alta. No me tenía miedo, pues se había acercado bastante, hasta que comprobé que lo que le llamaba la atención, era el brillo del blade que tenía en la mano. –"¿Te gusta?" – Elevé el blade, y lo moví de izquierda a derecha. El pequeño ave, siguió el objeto con la mirada. Puede que no fuera un adulto black Dranzer. –"Pero me sirves." – El águila me observó curiosamente, y de un salto me quitó el blade. –"¡he! Oye tú, dame eso." – Dije siguiéndole hasta la salida de la cueva. –"Espera." – Se lanzó al precipicio, y yo también. Caí sobre él y las turbulencias comenzaron a aparecer. –"¡Pi, pi, pi…!" – El reloj comenzó a sonar. –"Maldición, me queda un minuto." – Con una mano me agarré al águila, y con la otra intenté quitarle el blade. –"Dámelo." – Decía mientras el ave se negaba a ceder. –"Solo me queda un minuto."- Ya no quedaba tiempo, esa águila sería el que capturaría para Boris. No era black Dranzer pero no se notaría la diferencia, pues solo variaba el aspecto. –"¡PI!" – Se acabó el tiempo.

Desperté de golpe con un suspiro, el tanque estaba vacío, y yo poseía el blade en mi mano. Un calambre recorrió mi cuerpo, y sentí como el chip del blade, adoptaba la forma del águila con la que estaba hace un momento.

-"Veo que has cumplido con tu misión." – El primero con el que me encontré fue Boris. El blade no sería mío, pero yo ya había cumplido mi misión y ahora sería libre, o al menos, podría ver a mis compañeras esclavas. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz pude comprobar que solo había dos guardias a cada lado de la puerta. El señor Hiwatari se encontraba en la cristalera acompañado de los científicos. Me quitaron el blade de las manos y se lo llevaron.

-"Bien, ahora te volverás a unir a tus compañeras como esclava."

-"Sí" – Salí de la habitación, y una vez en el pasillo, cerraron la puerta tras de mí. Parecía mentira, por fin conseguía ser libre. Aun así, me encaminé despacio a la habitación de las esclavas, recordando todo lo ocurrido desde que no veía a nadie. ¿Cómo estaría Elia y su bebé? ¿Y Kai? E Ira Tala, Train, todos. Saliendo de mis pensamientos, por poco me choco con alguien en el camino.

-"Eh Marik, mira por dónde vas." – Recordé que ese era el nombre que se me asignó, nombre de varón para que no descubrieran que era una niña.

-"Bryan" – Puede que fuera con quien peor me llevaba, pero aún así me alegré. Hacía mucho que no veía caras 'familiares' Excepto la de Boris y algunos guardias que ya tenía memorizados. Bryan seguí neutral frente a mí, solo había transcurrido cinco segundos desde que pronuncié su nombre. –"¡Eres un…!"- Estaba dispuesta a pegarle, recordando que su reto, fue una de las causas de mi castigo. Agarré su camiseta en fuertes puños dispuesta a zarandearle, pero en lugar de eso, unas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.

-"¡Pero ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" – Dijo él apartando mis manos con un golpe. –"¿Es que aún me guardas resentimientos por la batalla? Seguro que todo este tiempo has estado castigada." – Dijo con intención de molestarme. –"No me extrañaría, al fin y al cabo eres familia de Boris, y para él será humillante que pierdas."

-"¡Todavía sigues con esa idea!" – Dije enfadada alzando el brazo dispuesta a pegarle. El me lo detuvo.

-"No es mi culpa que seas tan débil." – Dijo con cara triunfadora. – "Y deja paso."- Me lanzó bruscamente a un lado.

-"Bryan déjale." – Hizo su aparición un pelirrojo de ojos azules. –"Cuanto tiempo" - se dirigió a mí.

-"Hola Ivanov." – Le dije.

-"¿Sigue en pie el trato de enfermera?" – Siguió hablándome con ojos neutrales. Al principio no sabía a qué se refería, después recordé, que la vez que lo curé, me pidió que me 'convirtiera en enfermera' y tratara a los que eran sometidos a experimentos.

-"Sí"- Contesté.

-"Necesito que me acompañes." – Dijo el pelirrojo en tono firme. Bryan se había mantenido al margen desde que Tala llegó.

-"De acuerdo." – Al principio dudé un poco. Tala ya se había puesto en marcha, yo lo seguí, tal como me había pedido. Bryan estuve demasiado callado, intuí que algo grave había tenido que pasar para que solicitaran mi ayuda. Continuamos por el pasillo central, luego bajamos un par de escalones y torcimos a la derecha. Las piedras que componía la pared, cada vez estaban más juntas.

-"Aquí." – Dijo Tala. Fue entonces cuando nos detuvimos, una pequeña puerta de madera vieja, era abierta por Bryan. Toda la habitación estaba llena de arañazos en la pared, y algunas que otras letras rusas. El muro era de piedra y en él había escavado dos surcos, a modo se camas. En el interior de la habitación había un par de mantas, sobre las que estaba tumbado un chico rubio bastante herido.

-"¿Quién es?" – Pregunté.

-"Spencer." – Contestó Bryan.

-"Tiene heridas de zarpas."- Dije.

-"Dinos algo que no sepamos." – Dijo Bryan con desprecio.

-"No sabemos qué ha ocurrido. Pero estos últimos días han aparecido muchos chicos con heridas similares." – Explicó Tala. –"Y no creo que sea un castigo."

-"Yo no puedo hacer mucho más que limpiar y vendar las heridas." – Aclaré.

-"¿Ves? Te dije que Marik no nos serviría de ayuda." – Replicó el pelilavanda al pelirrojo.

-"¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué cure todas las enfermedades y heridas con una varita de magia?" – Dije irónica Bryan.

-"Por lo me…"

-"Bryan calla ya, no se trata de ti se trata de Spencer." – Enseguida Tala cortó lo que tornaba a una discusión. –"Es suficiente Madia, solo queremos que despierte, lleva así dos días y no es lo típico." – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-"¿Madia?" – Preguntó Bryan en voz alta.

-"Bien, entonces iré a por lo necesario." – Salí de la habitación, y me encaminé a la sala de esclavas. Allí tendría lo necesario para 'curar' a Spencer. Acaba de salir de un castigo, y ya me podía buscar otro por ayudar a alguien. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que me traía de cabeza. ¿Qué serían esas heridas? Era cierto lo que dijo Tala, son demasiado complejas como para ser producidas por una de las herramientas de castigo.

Llegué a la sala, y entré, allí no había nadie, todas estarían trabajando. Me acerqué a uno de los rincones donde se depositaban las toallas. Después salí por una ventanita que comunicaba con el 'exterior' del edificio, o más bien dicho, el patio rodeado de muros de la abadía. Allí estaba el grifo de agua. En invierno se solía congelar el agua, y nos la teníamos que apañar, para que el grifo echara agua. El un cubo metálico cayó el agua. Volví a entrar al interior de la habitación, esta vez con el cubo lleno de agua. Cuando ya tenía lo necesario, salí de la habitación al pasillo, fue entonces cuando escuché el llanto de un bebé, pero lo ignoré. Me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraba Spencer, teniendo que tomar algunos atajos, para evitar que la gente me viese. Sería algo sospechoso, que alguien que ha desaparecido durante un tiempo a la vista de casi todos, apareciera con un cubo y toallas en medio del pasillo. Por fin llegué a la habitación, sin enemigos a la vista, la cual suponía un alivio. -"Ya estoy aquí"

-"¡¿Eres una chica?" – Saltó Bryan de golpe.

-"Ahora te das cuenta." – Dije. Tala se mantuvo neutral a la conversación.

-"No era suficiente con que fueras Valkov. Ahora resulta que la única descendencia de Boris es una mujer." – Dijo con picardía. Yo comencé mi tarea y empecé a observar más detenidamente las heridas de Spencer. –"Y no sabría que hacer contigo." – Seguía hablando Bryan. Comencé a limpiar las heridas del rubio. –"Tienes suerte. Normalmente los bastardos son asesinados." – Bryan empezaba a cansarme. Pero yo ya estaba preparando las vendas para Spencer. – "Para Boris serás una deshonra, no como nosotros que tenemos más poder." – Bruscamente me levante y empuje a Bryan haciendo que perdiera un poco de equilibrio.

-"Y eres tan poderoso, que te dejas manipular por otro humano." – Respondí. –"No te creas tan importante, cuando en realidad todos somos unas ratas de laboratorio." – Seguí hablando. –"Aunque algunas, más fáciles de manipular que otras." – Esta vez era yo la que hablaba con picardía.

-"¿Es necesario que te recuerde quién ganó la última vez?" – Dijo Bryan. Tala seguía neutral a la conversación, sentado en uno de los huecos de la pared, no es que le importara poco la salud de Spencer, simplemente le solía interesar saber, como se defendía la gente.

- "Si tú quieres, recuérdamelo. Me alegra recordar la cara de descompuesto que puso Boris aquel día."

-"En el fondo te pareces a él."- Intentó enfurecerme Bryan.

-"Ya ves, por lo menos no son mis padres los que me encierran y abandonan en una abadía, como hicieron contigo." – No tuve en cuenta el daño que esas palabras podían. –"¿Tan mal te portabas?" – En ese momento Tala alzó la mirada y fruño el ceño, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, de que aquellas palabras no deberían haber sido pronunciadas. En milisegundos noté como un puño rozó mi mejilla, formulando un fuerte golpe en la pared, que juraría había dejado huella en ella. Bryan no mostraba sus ojos, pero frente a mí podía comprobar los gestos de enfado en su cara. Aquello me daba pie a pensar dos teorías, una, o mis palabras mostraban lo que a aquel pelilavanda le ocurrió de verdad, o realmente aquel chico apreciaba a sus padres, y no consentía que hablaran así de ellos. Fuera lo que fuese, si es puño hubiera acabado en mi cara, no hubiese sobrevivido para contarlo. Doy gracias a que se controlara, pero yo aún seguía inmóvil sorprendida por lo ocurrido. ¿Había podido acabar con la paciencia de aquel chico? – "¿Bryan?" – Sentí que se movía así que me tapé la cara, creí que me pegaría, pero en vez de eso soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, 'exageradas'

-"Me gustas Madia, sabes estudiar los puntos más débiles de tus victimas." – Dijo el pelilavanda, ante su comentario, me quedé más sorprendida que el principio. –"¿Qué? ¿Ahora me tienes miedo?" – Dijo el chico dándose cuenta de cómo lo observaba.

-"¿De qué vas?" – Me quedé extrañada. (n/a: lol)

- "Ya está bien los dos." – Tala se alzó. –"Madia ¿te queda mucho con Spencer?"

- "Voy a vendar las heridas. No sé si su estado inconsciente se curará descansando, o si por el contrario debería despertare 'a lo bruto'"

-"Je, ¿a lo bruto? ¿No es suficiente con lo bruto que es ya?" – Dijo Bryan irónicamente. En ese momento me fijé, tenía razón. Spencer era considerablemente más grande y fuerte que Bryan y Tala.

-"¿A qué te refieres exactamente con 'a lo bruto'?" – Preguntó Tala.

-"Co una sustancia fuerte, un olor fuerte." – Expliqué.

-"Je, ¿y de donde la sacamos?" – Preguntó Bryan.

-"¿Dices que lleva así dos días?" – Ignoré a Bryan.

-"Sí." – Contestó Tala.

-"¿Cuanto tardó en recuperarse de sus heridas más graves?"

-"Un día. No nos podemos permitir el lujo de faltar a los entrenamientos." – Siguió aclarando Tala.

-"Mm" – Me quedé pensativa. –"¿Y qué pasó con los chicos que tenían heridas similares?"- Seguí preguntando con intención de saber cómo tratar a Spencer.

-"Algunos desaparecieron. Otros están internos en tanques, sometidos a investigaciones de Boris."

-"Eso no ayuda mucho. Por el momento lo dejaremos descansar un par de días más, hay que procurar vigilarle el mayor tiempo posible para saber cómo reacciona, y mantenerlo oculto de Boris." – Expliqué a Tala, pues sabía que era el líder.

-"Se intentará, pero te recuerdo que tenemos entrenamientos." – Esta vez fue Bryan el que habló.

-"Supongo que ya estamos acostumbrados a sobre llevar problemas." – Dije. –"Tengo que ir a la sala de esclavas." – Salí de la habitación.

-"Ten cuidado con los guardias." – Se despidió Tala.

Cuando salí de la habitación, me encaminé con precaución a llegar al pasillo principal. La abadía estaba llena de salas, y muchas de ellas no se usaban. Era una ventaja para nosotros, cuando quisiéramos ocultar algo. La regla fundamental para andar por la abadía, era aprenderse todos los atajos, solo así te evitabas encontrar algún guardia, que busque cualquier excusa para llevarte a la sala de castigos. Tenían libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, excepto saltarse las normas Boris. El problema era cuando el señor Hiwatari, superior a Boris, mandaba a los guardias algo que rompieran las ordenes de Valkov. En ese momento, a Boris le entraba rabia, y cuando el señor Hiwatari se iba, se desahogaba con algún pobre chaval, que fallase en su entrenamiento.

Aunque había estado recluida durante un año, los chicos de la abadía empezaron a despreciarme. Uno, porque sabían que mi apellido era Valkov, los Valkov son enemigos. Dos porque Boris me tenía en la lista de 'ADN perfecto' y fomentaba la rivalidad. Tres porque a pesar de no tener bestia-beat, me dejaban entrenar como 'uno' más. Cuatro porque era una de las pocas que sobrevivían a experimentos… Así la lista en larga, y como aquí se ha fomentado mucho la rivalidad últimamente, ahora soy la oveja negra. Ahora que estaba libre, notaría más ese desprecio.

Por otra parte me preocupaba como estarían Elia y Sheila, la verdad es que me daba miedo hablar con las esclavas. Elia me pidió que me encargara de su bebé. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? Además con lo que me dijo Tala, de que misteriosamente, hay gente a las que le salen heridas, la preocupación se hacía el doble. También tenía que ver a Tamara, la última vez que nos vimos, se dirigió a mí muy enfadada, recién salida de un castigo. Y además me gustaría saludar a Ira y Train. En ese momento caí, que debería haber preguntado a Tala.

Llegó la hora, estaba en frente de la habitación de esclavas. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero ellas ya debían estar dentro. Abrí la puerta, no sabía cómo podían reaccionar. Efectivamente, allí estaban todas. Di unos pasos al frente y cerré las puertas tras de mí. Algunas se percataron de mi presencia, pero no me conocían. Desde la última vez, había muchas caras nuevas, pero no fue necesario mucho tiempo, para que me viese alguien familiar. –"Xian." – Dije.

-"Madia, sigues." – No salía de su asombro. –"Sigues viva."

-"Lo sé." – Me entró la ironía.-"Auch." – Me pegó en la cabeza. –"¿Pero qué haces?"

-"¿Crees que hace gracia?"- Dijo enfadada. –"Podrías estar muerta ahora mismo. No sabíamos nada de ti."

-"Pero no hace falta pe…"

-"Calla, matarás de un infarto a Elia."

-"¡Elia! ¿Dónde está?" – Pregunté alarmada, adentrándome más en la habitación. Estaba dispuesta a encontrar a Elia, pero en lugar de eso, me encontré con Tamara, que se había mantenido al margen escuchando la corta conversación de Xian y mía. –"Tamara." – Dije en voz alta.

-"Te dije que no le ayudases." – Me recordó la morena, la vez en que me aconsejó que no ayudase a Kai. –"No me hiciste caso." – Dijo sería. Su piel había empalidecido, y sus ojos ahora eran de un rojizo mucho más oscuros que antes, de una manera en que la pupila casi no se le diferenciaba. – "Al final te han castigado." – Observaba cada detalle de su expresión, sin duda había mejorado mucho más que yo a la hora de demostrar indiferencia. Recordándolo todo, Tamara y yo nunca habíamos tenido una conversación de amigas, averiguando un poco de cada una, y la primera vez que la vi, fui lo suficientemente egoísta, como para tratarla como ella ahora hacia con migo, indiferente. En el fondo ella era como yo, una chica alegre y curiosa, que se estaba viendo ahogada por la situación. –"Sin embargo" – Continuó hablando esta vez con un poco de tristeza. – "Te he… echado de menos, Madia." – No me lo esperaba, sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar, no sabía que lazos veía ella en mí, amiga, hermana… Pero agradecía sus palabras, pues podía considerarme importante. Alguien me había echado de menos.

-"Tami." –Me atreví a pronunciar, y la abracé.

-"Lo siento." – Decía ella entre lágrimas respondiendo mi abrazo. Yo me atreví a llorara junto con ella, y gracias a ello, sentí como un gran peso se desgarraba de mi corazón.

-"Tami, te quiero mucho." – Dije con voz de niña pequeña. Realmente, yo también echaba de menos un abrazo. Además, confiaba mucho en Tamara, y quería ser su amiga. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Xian nos interrumpió.

-"Dejarse de abrazos chicas. Madia, creo que tienes que ver algo." – Xian me guió hacia la puerta chica de la habitación de las esclavas. Esa habitación se utilizaba normalmente para las chicas que querían ocultar. Pero ahora… Xian abrió la puerta, entramos dentro de la habitación, allí había una pequeña caja con mantas blancas. –"Era necesario deshacerse de la cuna, para que no sospecharán." – Explicó Xian. Me acerqué un poco más a la caja. En su interior dormía una niña pelirroja de un año de edad.

-"Ella es." – No logré pronunciar más palabras cuando se me trabó un nudo en la garganta. Aún así Xian sabía a qué me refería.

-"Sí." – Dijo ella. – "Esa es la hija de Elia."

-"Yo." – No sabía que decir, habían sucedido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Pasé de estar aislada de todos, a ver a todos. Tenía que hablar con Elia. –"¿Dónde está Elia?"

-"Madia." –Esa voz me sonaba. –"¿Eres tú?"

-"Elia." – Pronuncié al verla. Era ella, parecía desmejorada, pero era ella. Al verla Xian salió de la habitación encajando la puerta y dejándonos solas. –"Elia."- Mi voz sonaba temblorosa. Ella permaneció en silencio, estaba segura, sabía cómo actuar. Abrió los brazos, y yo fui corriendo como la niña pequeña que era.

-"Ya estás aquí." – Dijo Elia en susurro, yo permanecía llorando en sus brazos. –"Ya estás aquí."

Así pasó el día, me quedé dormida en sus brazos. La noche no fue fría ni ruidosa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había dormido tranquilamente.

Cuando desperté, Elia se había ido, y yo permanecía envuelta en unas mantas, cerca del rincón de la habitación pequeña. Allí se encontraba Sheila. Al parecer no armaba mucho escándalo, lo cual permitía ocultarla con más facilidad. Unos rayitos de Sol le daban en la cara, resaltando su pelo rojizo y su piel blanquecina. Dormía tranquilamente. Crucé la puerta de madera, entrando en la sala de las esclavas, donde no había nadie. Ahora mismo estarían cumpliendo con sus tareas. Gracias a la luz y el silencio, en el lugar en el que me encontraba se respiraba tranquilidad, pero tenía que cumplir con mis deberes. En el bolsillo de mi uniforme, se encontraba mi blade de color negro y vetas verde agua. Dudé un poco si irme o no de aquel lugar ya que Sheila se quedaría sola, hasta que Elia terminara con sus labores. Finalmente di los pasos que me llevaron al pasillo principal. Ahora solo tenía que dirigirme a la sala de entrenamientos. Corrí, llegaría tarde y aunque mis compañeros no notarían mi ausencia, Boris sí. Entonces me detuve. Mis ojos se llenaron de brillo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía había crecido mucho, pero su pelo bicolor lo delataba. –"¡Kei!" – Corrí hacía él.

POV KAI

Tras el entrenamiento en la habitación virtual, la cual era individual, ahora me veía obligado a combatir contra alguien. Siempre ganaba, y se me hacía aburrido, pero desde ayer mi abuelo estaba en la abadía eso dejo de ser habitual en él, así intuía que algo interesante iba a ocurrir por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-"¡Kei!" – Una chica se abrí camino por los pasillos, pobre ingenua. Buscaba a alguien, pero con ese escándalo conseguiría meter en líos a aquel chico. –"Kei." – Volvía a pronunciar y esta vez reaccioné. Ese era mi nombre mal pronunciado. Me volví. La chica continuaba corriendo, le faltaría poco para llegar a mí

-"Pero quién rayos…"

-"Kei." – Fui interrumpido por un abrazo. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niña a tocarme?

-"¿Qué te crees que…?" – Mis palabras se cortaron de golpe, y rápido empecé a recordar. –"¿Madia?"

* * *

**Espero que les gustara**

**Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, ánimos, sean bien recibidos.**

**Ahora sí me pongo al día con la actualizaciones**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	19. Las Cosas Cambian

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON **

**ShadowTamerBlack: Lo repito mil veces, solo gracias a ti he conseguido darle un giro de 180º a la historia y crear esta trama.**

**Kiaray: CUÑI! ^0^ uy ke me paso con las emociones xDD, me alegra que mi fic te esté interesando más y en el anterior no me dijiste nada de las faltas, asín que supongo ke mejoré bastante ^0^ espero tu review**

**LADY: gracias por el consejo, no más de dos povs, y una lectura menos pesada por la forma de escribir y espero seguir causandote inmensas sonrisas, tu review me emocionó ^0^**

**Kazukime: No te des prisas y lee tranquila, así irás enterándote de la trama pero igual sigo esperando tus reviews**

**Pazita Fumihiko: ^^ MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR espero segui cautivandote con la historia, y siento que no te guste que te dejen en suspense, pero intento recompensarlo publicando cada mes. Me animó mucho ver el comentario de una persona más GRACIAS!**

* * *

**P.D: Los Oc Ira, Train, Iker y Blake pertenecen a mi bad girl ShadowTamerBlack**

**Los Oc de la serie beyblade, lógicamente tampoco me pertenecen**

**El resto (lista muy larga) si son productos de mi casi 'incansable' imaginación. **

* * *

CAP 19 LAS COSAS CAMBIAN

_POV KAI_

_-"¡Kei!" – Una chica se abrí camino por los pasillos, pobre ingenua. Buscaba a alguien, pero con ese escándalo conseguiría meter en líos a aquel chico. –"Kei." – Volvía a pronunciar y esta vez reaccioné. Ese era mi nombre mal pronunciado. Me volví. La chica continuaba corriendo, le faltaría poco para llegar a mí_

_-"Pero quién rayos…"_

_-"Kei." – Fui interrumpido por un abrazo. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niña a tocarme?_

_-"¿Qué te crees que…?" – Mis palabras se cortaron de golpe, y rápido empecé a recordar. –"¿Madia?" –_ No podía ser, ¿por qué ahora? Era imposible después de tanto tiempo ¿Y justo cuando mi abuela se encontraba en la abadía tenía que aparecer ella? No podía permitírselo. –"Ma…" – Estaba dispuesto a separarla de mí, pero en ese momento ella volvía a hablar.

-"Kei te he echado de menos." – Su particular sonrisa volvía a formarse mientras me miraba a la cara sin soltarse de mí.

-"Ma…"

-"Han pasado muchas cosas, y no sabía cómo estabas." – Volví a ser interrumpido. –"Además con esto de las heridas misteriosas estaba más preocupada, como no se de nadie que te conozca…" – Hablaba muy rápido pero seguía sin dejar de soltarme. –"… y por fin te ví."- Su sonrisa exagerada había desaparecido. Ahora su piel era mucho más pálida que la de antes, y su cabello mucho más oscuro, sus ojos eran los únicos que seguían manteniendo su color original.

Mis brazos temblaban ante la indecisión de si separarla de mí o corresponder su abrazo ¿cómo podía dudar aquello? Tenía que separarla de mí y apartarla, no debía permitir que nuestra amistad continuase, pero mis brazos no obedecían mis órdenes. Mi cuerpo tendía a relajarse, pero mi mente estaba inquieta. No sabía por qué mis brazos no me obedecían, porqué no era capaz de separa a es debilucha niña de mí ¿debilucha? Ese fui yo en un tiempo, en el que solo contaba con la ayuda de Madia. Ahora podía defenderme por mí mismo, no necesitaba a nadie, entonces ¿porqué rayos no era capaz de separa a esa maldita niña de mi?

No había que ser muy listo para notar su notable felicidad, y en esos momentos no sé si la incomodidad se debía a la envidia de saber que alguien puede ser feliz en estas circunstancias, o realmente necesitaba 'quitármela de encima' Por fin me miró, y se asombró en unos minutos incómodos.

-"Te entrarán moscas" – Dije cortante en comparación a como una vez la traté. Entonces dejó de abrazarme, y sentí un escalofrío, estaba aliviado pero a la vez incomodo.

-"Kei." – Sonrió.

-"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" – Pregunté, y la verdad no tenía ni idea de porqué. Idiota de mí, debería haberme largado ya.

-"Castigada."- Respondió.

¿Castigada? Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza, porqué, ¿qué había hecho para ni tan si quiera mostrarse en nueve meses?

-"Por perder en un combate." – Yo no pregunté por qué, pero ella sabía leer algunas de mis expresiones.

-"Y ¿qué más?" – Dije.

-"¿más?" – Preguntó incrédula.

-"No te hagas la tonta Madia. Estuve tres meses encerrado porque me habían liberado de la habitación pequeña. En aquella habitación estábamos solos tu y yo, y había una cámara."

-"Sí, también me castigaron por liberarte." – Afirmó. Había conseguido comprobar mi teoría. Era cierto que el castigo se impuso en parte por mi culpa. Eso no debería afectarme, pero lo hizo. En parte me sentía culpable, cómo, ¿a caso era más débil de lo que me creía? No debo continuar con esto. Me ha costado mucho mejorar, debía borrar todo tipo de sentimientos hacia los demás, así no empeoraría. Y menos ahora que mi abuelo nos había visitado. Ahora tenía otra pregunta, aunque su comportamiento no lo mostraba, ¿habría conseguido mejorar? No, no lo creo, a decir verdad no estaba seguro de porqué Madia permanecía en la lista de ADN perfecto. –"¿Cuál fue tu castigo?" – Preguntó Madia preocupada.

-"Nada importante, más que un castigo lo considero una mejora en mi entrenamiento." – Dije un tanto indiferente. Había notado la reacción de ella, de seguro no se esperaba mi actitud. –"Tengo que ir a mis entrenamientos." – La excusa perfecta para salir de allí.

-"Yo también voy para allá." – Dijo ella sonriente. Maldición, no pensaba otra cosa.

POV MADIA

Hacía tiempo no veía a Kai, pero me extrañó muchísimo su actitud, y el momento que más me impacto fue cuando me miró. Su expresión era lo que más había cambiado. Sus ojos rojos recaían en ti orgullosamente, como si te obligaran a estar en un rango inferior. ¿Ese era Kai? Dios mío ¿qué hacen con la gente en este lugar? La pregunta era un tanto tonta, pues sabía la respuesta, no obstante Kai se había convertido para mí, en el más eficaz ejemplo de cómo acaban los niños en un lugar como este. Ya no había niño inocente, ni tan solo niño agradecido, puede que antes no lo mostrase demasiado, pero si lo conocías, en el fondo sabías que te lo agradecía. Nos dirigíamos a la sala de entrenamientos. El caminaba firme y ya me había adelantado, unos cuantos arañazos se asomaban por su hombro derecho. –"Kei"- Me acerqué. –"¿Cómo te has hecho los arañazos?"- Conseguí adaptarme a su paso.

-"Hay más tipos de castigos que una simple reclusión" –Contestó.

-"¿Cuántas veces te han castigado desde que no nos vemos?" – Seguí preguntando.

-"No eres tú la culpable, así que no debería preocuparte." – Contestó de nuevo con una afirmación que pretendía impedir la conversación.

-"Necesito saberlo para una asunto que sí me incumbe." – Dije.

-"¿Qué asunto?" – Se detuvo.

-"Necesito saber con cuanta frecuencia los niños son castigados."

-"No sé cuantas veces soy castigado ¿Te crees que las cuento?" – Explicó irónico.

-"Y ¿por qué razón te castigan tanto?"- Pregunté. El se detuvo acabábamos de llegar a la sala de entrenamientos.

-"Supongo que me contagiaste el ser bocazas." – Dijo irónico concluyendo la conversación.

-"Kei…" – Casi susurré, fue entonces cuando Boris entró. Nos teníamos tan aprendido el protocolo, que ningún guardia ni siquiera Boris, tuvieron que llamarnos la atención. Nos colocamos en dos filas, separados considerablemente, unos de otros. Los guardias pasaban por el medio, y normalmente también Boris, pero hoy Voltaire estaba en la abadía, se asomaría al ventanal por el que nos vigilaban, acompañado por Boris. Una vez las cámaras empezaran a grabar, partíamos las filas y nos dividíamos en grupos.

-"Loca bit." – Aquel mote designaba a su dueño. –"Cuanto tiempo." –Dijo con un aire de superioridad.

-"Víctor, no…"

-"Estás de humor." – Concluyó mi frase. –"Es inevitable darse cuenta." – Su rostro había empalidecido, mostraba mucho cansancio y resto de heridas. Estaba dispuesta a darme la vuelta e ignorarle. –"Madia." – Me agarró del brazo. –"No quiero ser duro contigo, pero debes darte cuenta, de que ahora empieza de nuevo la jornada."

-"De que jornada me hablas. Dios ¿De verdad estás insinuando que el castigo han sido unas vacaciones? Tú no sabes lo que yo he pasado."- Me faltaba poco para volverme histérica, pero Víctor me frenó zarandeándome, antes de que empezara a gritar.

-"Madia, estoy insinuando que vuelves a estar sometida a entrenamientos y experimentos. No te servirá de nada ir con cara de amargada"

-"¿Y con qué cara quieres que vaya? Estoy harta de aguantar. Y no seré la primera que se rinda." – Creí que había conseguido concluir la conversación.

-"¡Madia! ¿En serio ese castigo ha podido contigo? ¿De verdad han conseguido cambiarte?"

-"No. Ese castigo no me sirvió para eso. Y no me da la gana de explicarte en qué ha cambiado."

-"Madia, expondrán a Black Dranzer esta tarde." – Me informó si atreverse a mirarme. Aquel chico sabía más de mi que yo misma. Y no entendía porque se molestaba en hablar con migo. Lo cierto es que lo consideraba irritante.

-"Lo suponía." – Concluí la conversación, alejándome. Me encontraba en el grupo de los lanzadores, no obstante normalmente todo cambiaba cuando Boris se lo proponía. Ahora no se rendían tan fácilmente. Durante este año los más débiles habían sido expulsados de los entrenamientos. No se saben que hacían con ellos, pero no sería nada bueno. Por lo general, Boris estaba muy contento con este grupo. A pesar de que éramos los más pequeños, habíamos conseguido alcanzar el nivel de los de trece años, con bastante facilidad. Las nuevas generaciones estaban más dispuestas en el tema de beyblade que los demás, y eso Boris lo notaba. Prefería elegir el grupo más avanzado entre los menores, pero no sabíamos para qué. Por una especie de megáfonos, informaban a cada grupo lo que tenían que hacer. El grupo de lanzadores acaba antes que los demás. Nos dirigimos a la puerta de salida, sino nos echarían. Los que quedaban en el interior de la sala de entrenamientos, se someterían a uno más fuerte aún. Al salir y cerrar las puertas detrás de nosotros, algunos comenzaban a hablar y otros se dirigían o a sus habitaciones o a las salas de investigaciones.

-"Tala"- Encontré al chico recostado en el muro.

-"Hola Marik." – Me contestó indiferente. Yo ya había conseguido entablar conversación con él un par de veces, y su indiferencia no me intimidaba.

-"¿Cómo es que has salido ya?"- Me atreví a preguntar.

-"Yo también estaba en el grupo de los lanzadores."- En ningún momento me miró, estaba de brazos cruzados, y aunque supiese camuflarlo, estaba preocupado.

-"¿Cómo va Spencer?"

-"Supongo que bien. Él es fuerte." – Me miró de reojo. –"Pero no conseguimos turnarnos."

-"Hacéis lo que podéis."-Me apoyé en la pared.

-"Algún día, saldremos de aquí ¿verdad?"-No entendí a que venía esa pregunta. –"He estado pensando, en tu forma de actuar ante la situación." – Paró un momento. –"Nos vemos obligados a jugar con odio para sobrevivir y tengo la sensación de que son pocos los que se dan cuenta."-Me miró. –"Madia, yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de pensar como tú."

-"¿Te estás sincerando?" –Me reí pícaramente. –"¿Quién lo diría?"

-"No, solo pienso en voz alta." – Rió. Lo cierto es que no entendía el humor del pelirrojo, pero se agradecía ver a alguien razonable. Me intrigaba el porqué de pronto me contó eso, pero tenía otras dudas que me inquietaban más.

-"Ivanov, tengo que pedirte un favor."-Me separé de la pared. –"Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que descubras sobre los chicos de las heridas misteriosas. Y por cierto ¿sabes algo de Ira y Train?"

-"Ira desapareció hace unos cuantos meses. Y el celoso sigue perdido desde antes de tu castigo." – Con celoso se refería a Train, y supuse que era algún suceso que habría ocurrido entre ellos tres. No me gustó esa información. ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido con Ira? –"Intentaré informarme sobre las misteriosas heridas, pero quiero saber una cosa."

-"Di." – Miré extrañada.

-"En realidad tengo varias preguntas que prefiero se contesten directamente."

-"Empieza entonces."

-"El chico con el que llegaste a los entrenamientos ¿cómo se llama?"

-"No soy de contestar ásperamente, pero, si tanto te interesa ¿porqué no se lo preguntas a él?" – Pregunté.

-"Es intocable. Boris no deja que se le acerque nadie, pero por lo que veo tu ya lo conocías de antes."

-"Se llama Kai y es uno de los ADN perfectos. Pero me sorprende que tú no lo sepas."- Intuí con cautela.

-"Te sorprendería la de cosas que se escapan a la vista de ambos."- Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. –"Tengo más preguntas. Ese tal Víctor ¿qué quería?"

-"Nada importante"- Me limité a responder.

-"¿Seguro que no es nada que pueda afectarnos?"

-"Seguro."-Respondí tajante. El me miró un segundo después cerró los ojos y se marchó caminando hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo.

-"Ya te contaré." – Dijo casi a lo lejos. Confiaba en que lo que supiese me lo comunicaría, lo cierto es que no tendría mucho sentido ocultarlo.

Ahora me dispondría a cumplir con mis tareas. Algo extraño sucedía. Conforme avanzaba, un cuchicheo acompañaba a los chicos, y chicas camufladas que estaban tranquilamente parados en los pasillos. Me acerqué a un chico alto de pelo azul oscuro, y pregunté. –"¿Qué ocurre?"

-"¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?" – Me observó el chico. – "Hoy es el día de compra."

-"¿El día de compra?"- Pregunté.

-"Me llamo Iker." – Se presentó el chico.

-"Yo Marik."-Estrechamos las manos.

-"Es muy raro que aún no lo sepas. Una vez cada tres meses, Boris negocia con personas para vender a los alumnos que ya son inservibles." –Me explicó. –"Antes se desasían de ellos sin más. Ahora saca algún dinero." –No se cortó en explicarme con detalle.

-"¿Quiénes son los que compran?"-Pregunté.

-"Suelen ser los de clase alta, que buscan esclavos. Los elegidos serán llevados a la entrada."

-"Gracias por la información." – Dije ya dispuesta a irme.

-"Eres la ojos espejo ¿verdad?"-Preguntó el chico.

-"Sí."-Respondí sin temer.

-"¿Es cierto que conoces a Ira?"-Se le incluyó otro chico un poco más alto de ojos verdes.

-"¿Por?"-Pregunté.

-"Llevamos buscándola bastante tiempo."-Aclaró Iker.-"¿No conocerás también al gato negro?".

-"¿Quiénes sois?"- Pregunté intrigada.

-"¡Marik!"-Un pequeño sobresalto se mostró en mi cara. Boris me llamaba. Inmediatamente dejé de hablar para atender a lo que decía Boris. Con un gesto me indicó que lo siguiera. No andamos mucho hasta la entrada principal. Allí había filas enteras de chicos con la cabeza inclinada. –"Retírense." – Ordenó Boris. Pero los que allí estaban se limitaron a mirarse unos a otros extrañados. –"¿Es que no han oído? ¡Retiraos!" – Esta vez los chicos hicieron caso, sin saber muy bien a donde ir. –"Bien Marik."- Boris se colocó en frente de mía.-"Sé que el ave que nos entregaste no es el Black Dranzer original, pero aún así sirve. Ya has cumplido tu función aquí, y debido a los problemas que nos has dados he decidido venderte."

-"¡Venderme! ¿A quién?" – Lo único que temía en esos momentos, es que me vendieran a alguien peor que Boris. Puede que pareciese imposible, pero más vale lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer.

-"Ofrecen una gran cantidad de dinero, que nos vendrá bien para reparar daños y preparar la abadía para el día de inspección."-A cada palabra pronunciada me ofendía más.

-"¡¿Cuánto?"- La cólera amenazaba con salir.

-"Eso no tienes porqué saberlo."- Las palabras de Boris fueron acompañadas por el crujir de las enormes puertas de la entrada. Abriéndose camino, un hombre canoso pero con muestra de rico, se dirigía hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-"Esta es la niña." – Me observó con cara de asco. Agaché la cabeza por un momento, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. El individuo se atrevió a cogerme del mentón y alzar mi mirada hasta que lo mirase. –"Está en un estado muy desmejorado ¿Así cuidas a los mejores de tu lista Boris?" – Dejó de agárrame la cara.-"¿Cómo debo imaginarme que estén los inferiores?"

-"Tan simpático como siempre señor Novikov." –Rió Boris sarcásticamente. –"¿Procedemos a las cuentas entonces?"

-"Ya, Boris para eso está mi notario. Prefiero aprovechar este tiempo para hablar con la niña." – Yo observaba atónita como de verdad se tomaban en serio esta compra. –"¿Cómo te llamas?"- Me preguntó el tal Novikov.

-"Madia."-Me limité a responder.

-"Bien Madia. Aunque no portarás el apellido de ahora en adelante pasarás a ser una Hiwatari." – Mi sorpresa era enorme, y creo que a Boris también lo tomó por sorpresa.

-"¿Cómo?"- Se atrevió a preguntar Valkov.

-"Como ha oído Boris. Al principio pensaba quedarme con la niña, pero sorprendentemente, Hiwatari Voltaire ha ofrecido el doble de lo pagado y las cuentas ya están hechas."-No entendía muy bien el asunto, pero parecía ser que habían estafado a Boris.-"No sé qué rivalidad hay entre ustedes." – Siguió explicando el señor Novikov. –"Pero como ya sabrá es cuestión de negocios, y si puedo aprovechar la situación, lo aré." – Boris supo mantener la compostura, pero en realidad se moría de la rabia por dentro. No solo dejé de ser su propiedad, sino que me habían revendido por una cantidad mucho mayor a quien parecía ser su enemigo, el señor Hiwatari. Aunque este era el jefe de Boris, pues comía prácticamente de su mano, Valkov lo consideraba más bien un estorbo en su camino. O a mi entender, esa era la situación, y yo acababa de descubrir un punto débil de Boris. –"Madia."

-"Si señor."- Respondí al seño Novikov.

-"Ahora será Voltaire el que te explicará cual será tu situación." – Me miró con sinceridad el hombre. –"Créeme si yo fuera tu, estaría muy agradecido. Los Hiwatari son una familia muy importante." –Según yo, eso de importante dependía del contexto. –"Boris ahora mismo solo soy un mensajero. Voltaire quiere hablar con la niña." – A pesar de que Novikov sabía mi nombre, las personas de alto nivel preferían referirse a mi persona con el término 'niña', pues aún no era uno de ellos.

-"Que sea según su voluntad." – A Boris no le quedaba otra que someterse. Al poco apareció Hiwatari.

-"Madia."-Voltaire ignoró a los que estaban en la sala.-"Ahora eres propiedad de los Hiwatari, pero no portarás el apellido oficialmente. Como tal, deberás tener una conducta impecable. Permanecerás en la abadía, no obstante Boris no podrá hacerte nada sin mi consentimiento, pero si veo que hay un castigo adecuado por mala conducta, la daré mi permiso. Cada semana recibirás unas tareas para perfeccionar tu escritura y conocimientos. Seguirás formándote como bladeluchadora, pero ese no será tu objetivo. Y…"- Explicó de golpe sin tan siquiera dejarme pestañear.-"Me informarás de los progresos de Kai."-Aquello me sonó un poco extraño, ¿a caso me estaba pidiendo ser una especie de 'espía' de su nieto?-"Sé que lo conoces bien. Has entendido todo lo que he dicho."

-"Sí." – Respondí.

-"Entonces, demuéstralo repitiendo todo lo dicho."- Me ordenó Voltaire. No sé a qué venía aquello, pero supuse que era una prueba de menoría.

-"Informaré sobre el progreso de Kai; entrenaré como bladeluchadora pero ese no será mi objetivo final; recibiré tareas para perfeccionar mis conocimientos y escritura cada semana; Boris no podrá hacerme nada sin su consentimiento, pero si usted ve adecuado un castigo, le dará su permiso; permaneceré en la abadía; debo tener una conducta impecable, pues ahora soy propiedad de los Hiwatari, pero no portaré el apellido." – En ese momento, creo que lo dije todo bien. A pesar de lo rápido que se me habló, aquella situación había conseguido impactarme lo suficiente, como para guardar cada detalle en mi memoria.

-"Bien. Mañana por la mañana recibirás tu primera clase."- Siguió informándome Voltaire. –"Espero notar tus progresos la próxima vez que te vea." – Fue el último momento en el que tuve contacto visual con aquel hombre. –"Hasta pronto, Boris." – Voltaire salió por la puerta grande acompañado de un par de guardias Novikov y sus empleados. Boris no podía rechistar, había sido comprada por Voltaire, pero aún tendría que soportarme y esta vez, sin poder tratarme de la misma manera que lo hacía antes. Ya había conseguido planear algunas maneras de estresarle, sin embargo, las palabras de conducta impecable que mencionó Hiwatari, conseguirían refrenarme en más de una ocasión.

Una vez los guardias informaron a Boris de que Voltaire se había ido, ordenó a los niños de antes que se colocaran en fila. Ahora empezaría la venta.

–"Madia retírate"-Ordenó Boris. Aquel momento le había afectado gravemente, se la habían jugado a base de bien.

Cuando llegué al pasillo central donde ni Boris ni los guardias podían verme, salí corriendo. Quería encontrar a Iker y el otro chico, y preguntarle que sabía de Ira y ¿el gato negro? ¿Ese no era el mote de Train?

-"¡Cuidado!" – Aquel grito ahogado me hizo mirar por donde iba. Una luz cegante me hizo retroceder, cuando alcancé a ver me encontré con una brecha en medio del pasillo. No había dudas, era una brecha similar a la que se abrió cuando Ira lanzó mi blade. Comunicaba el mundo de las bestias-beats con el de los humanos. Pero ¿quién me había alertado? ¿Cómo rayos se formó aquella brecha? –"Madia." – Una voz temblorosa me llamaba.

-"Kiara." – Alcancé a decir. Era el mismo felino que me visitó cuando nació Sheila, pero esta vez mostraba una brutal fiereza. –"¿Quién eres?" – Por un momento dudé si esa cosa era una bestia-beat de verdad.

-"¡Madia sal de ahí!"- Alguien de mi mundo me llamaba. La brecha cada vez era más grande y había conseguido rodearme. El felino venía corriendo hacia mí a toda velocidad mostrando sus enormes zarpas y colmillo. Las cosas podrían cuadrar en el último segundo, pero aquella vez no me libraría de las heridas.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Espero que les gustase, lo cierto es que al escribir este capítulo, he tenido un poco de miedo, pues pensaba que no alcanzaría el nivel del anterior, pero hice el esfuerzo y estoy satisfecha.**

**DUDAS, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, ÁNIMOS**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON**

**FELICES VACACIONES**


	20. Desvelame

** GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR Y PERDONEN LA TARDANZA**

CAP 20

_-"¡Cuidado!" – Aquel grito ahogado me hizo mirar por donde iba. Una luz cegante me hizo retroceder, cuando alcancé a ver me encontré con una brecha en medio del pasillo. No había dudas, era una brecha similar a la que se abrió cuando Ira lanzó mi blade. Comunicaba el mundo de las bestias-beats con el de los humanos. Pero ¿quién me había alertado? ¿Cómo rayos se formó aquella brecha? –"Madia." – Una voz temblorosa me llamaba._

_-"Kiara." – Alcancé a decir. Era el mismo felino que me visitó cuando nació Sheila, pero esta vez mostraba una brutal fiereza. –"¿Quién eres?" – Por un momento dudé si esa cosa era una bestia-beat de verdad._

_-"¡Madia sal de ahí!"- Alguien de mi mundo me llamaba. La brecha cada vez era más grande y había conseguido rodearme. El felino venía corriendo hacia mí a toda velocidad mostrando sus enormes zarpas y colmillo. Las cosas podrían cuadrar en el último segundo, pero aquella vez no me libraría de las heridas._

-"Madia".- No se qué ocurrió pero cuando desperté, estaba envuelta de sombras y arañazos que crujían y producían una extraña sensación pegajosa. Al poco vi a Kiara aprisionada por una extraña jaula luminosa, y a Victor sujetándome. –"¿Madia me oyes?"- En sus ojos se mostraban cierta preocupación, pero a la vez un extraño poder me hacía sentir un gran escalofrío. Rápidamente me separé de él, y caí con las rodillas dobladas y mis manos tocando el frío suelo de piedra.

-"¿Qué rayos ha ocurrido?"- Quise levantarme.

-"No te muevas." – Casi grita Victor, lo cual había sido en vano pues ya me había movido. Al instante los arañazos se abrieron y empezó a manar sangre de un intenso rojo que se podía confundir con el negro. Sorprendentemente no sentía dolor de esas heridas, pero si un gran cansancio en todo el cuerpo. –"Dios, Madia."- Victor me observaba medio asustado, preguntándose cómo podía seguir consciente.-"No te muevas más."- Se acerco. Yo acababa de caer al suelo de rodillas.

-"¿Qué eres?" – Le pregunté una vez se había acercado. Aquello era muy extraño, había muchas preguntas y Victor parecía saberlas pues se desenvolvía tranquilo ante la presencia de bestias-bit y poderes extraños. Sus manos emitían una extraña luz capaz de ir cerrando mis heridas.

-"Tranquila, Kiara está controlada." – Se limitó a responder.

-"No me has contestado."- Le dije.

-"Yo soy yo."- Me contestó. Un escalofrío enorme me rodeo, aquella mirada no era humana, insinuaba que no me atreviese a preguntar más. Pero en juego de miradas, no me iba a dejar ganar.

-"Victor dime ¿Qué está pasando?"- Contuve gritarlo. –"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sabes de mí? de las bestias-bit? ¿y qué es esto?"- Agarré la muñeca de la mano con la que emitía luz. El cerró los ojos y me miró.

-"No soy yo el que debe contestarte. Es ella." – Señaló al felino mal humorado que estaba atrapado.

-"¿Kiara?" – Victor asintió ante mi pregunta. –"¿Cómo va a responderme? Está, es un fiera."

-"Tu misma lo dijiste, eres amiga de las bestias-bit ¿no es así? No sé cómo, pero ha venido para eso. Esa es su misión como obligada, así que la única que puede evitar que salgan más heridos eres tú."

-"¿Así que es cierto? Las heridas misteriosas que dejaban inconsciente a los chicos eran de Kiara."- Victor asintió. –"Pero, ¿y lo que ya están heridos?"

-"¡Marik!"- Los rugidos del felino habían alertado a más personas. Un grupo de chicos que había recién acabado los entrenamientos observaban asombrados.

-"Mierda."-Casi susurró Victor, su poder no daba para tanto. Kiara cada vez estaba más nerviosa, y cuanto más gastaba el chico en las barreras, menos podía atender mis heridas.

-"Victor concéntrate en Kiara." – Advertí.

-"Demasiado tarde."

-"¿Qué?" – Temí lo peor. La reja luminosa desapareció, y los ojos del felino ya no mostraban pupila alguna, el color blanco del pelo fue sustituido por el negro, y su aterciopelada cola se había convertido en la de un León. Se lanzó directamente al grupo más numeroso, y comenzó a lanzar zarpazos acompañados de electricidad y fuego. –"Eso dejará huella. ¿Qué puedo hacer?" – Pregunté a Victor.

-"Nada con esas heridas, será mejor que te alejes."- Me advirtió.

-"¿Te encargarás tú?" – El se quedó pensativo observando. Al principio pareció preocupado por no ocurrírsele ninguna solución.

-"Abrir una grieta." – Encontró la solución.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?"

-"No lo haré yo, lo harás tú." – Error, ¿cómo rayos iba a hacer yo una grieta entre dos mundos. –"Madia, ¿Qué sentías cuando apareció Kiara? Concéntrate en eso."

-"La grieta no la atraerá la espantará." –Parecíamos tontos, había que actuar ya, pero yo no tenía blaid o al menos no una bestia-bit.

-"Piensa en tu madre."- Dijo como si estuviera convencido de que eso me ayudaría en esa situación. El ruido empezaba a sonar en forma de eco, y el fuego empezaba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para cegar. Kiara no iba directa a atacar a los humanos, quería destruir la abadía, entonces las llamas nos rodearon a cada uno por separado ¿Mi madre? ¿Cómo poder pensar en ella? No puedo.

–"Madia."- Escuché la voz de mi madre. –"Corre." - En unos segundos me aparecieron en la mente imágenes de los ojos de Kiara y su paciencia, mientras corría hacia ella.

–"¡Kiara!"- El felino me miró. Sentí los ojos de muchos observando la situación que transcurría en solo unos segundos. Levanté mi mano y justo cuando roce su pelaje un potente ruido se escuchó. Noté como caí boca abajo sobre tierra, y Kiara salía corriendo mientras rugía, se detuvo un momento y me miró, después se alejó corriendo. Unos minutos habrían pasado para darme lugar a reponer fuerzas. Me alcé un poco, hierba grisácea y suave me envolvía, y una tierra marrón había teñido de manchas mi ropa. –"Una grieta."- Miré hacia atrás. Efectivamente era una grieta entre el mundo de las bestias-bits y el mío, que estaba a punto de cerrarse. –"Espera." – Corrí hacía ella cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse.

-"¡Madia!"- Alguien tiró del cuello de mi ropa, en un pestañear de ojos estaba frente a Victor en una zona de la abadía totalmente quemada.

-"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"- Pregunté mientras Victor soltó el cuello del uniforme.

-"Tenemos que irnos Boris viene." – Dijo Victor. –"Ahora habrá que buscarse un escondite."

-"Victor." – Mi mente pensó rápido. –"Se dónde podemos ocultarnos."-Los guardias venían corriendo.

-"Esta bien corre."- Ambos salimos corriendo, pero era yo la que lo guiaba a él. Corrí por el mismo camino que hacía unos días atrás me enseñó Tala, los cuales no estaban muy transitados por guardias. Llegamos a una puerta de madera vieja, la abrí rápido y tras entrar Victor la cerré.

-"¿Madia?"-Comentó una voz familiar.

-"Hola Bryan." – Dije yo.

-"¿Ha donde me has traído?"- Cuestionó Victor.

-"Ese es Spencer."- Lo señalé.-"Kiara lo hirió."- Aprovechando que teníamos que salir corriendo, guíe a Victor a este lugar. El tenía el poder de curar esas heridas.

-"Ni hablar."- Me leyó la mente. No estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

-"oh, ¿venga ya? Serán unos minutos de nada." –Intenté convencerle.

-"Ejem."- Bryan se hizo notar.-"Creó que no te quedó claro la última vez. Madia, este no es el lugar de reunión con tus amiguitos, te trajimos por Spencer."

-"Lo sé Bryan. ¡Victor! Espera." – Lo detuve antes de que cruzara.-"Bryan este es el único capaz de curar esas heridas."

-"¿Este? ¿Qué tiene de especial para mejorar esas heridas? ¿Dónde rayos te has metido para que te hagan eso ojos espejo?"- Preguntó Bryan al observar mi cuerpo. Era cierto no me acordaba de las heridas que Kiara me hizo, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

-"Protesto, este no es mi asunto."- Saltó Victor.

-"Eh atontado de la gorra, ¿es cierto eso que dice Madia?"-Habló Bryan.

-"Será mejor que me marche."-Abrió la puerta Victor.

-"Espera, los guardias." – Le empujé a un lado y cerré la puerta.

-"¡Ya basta Madia!"-Intentó asustarme Victor imponiendo su autoridad. –"¡TÚ no eres quién para obligarme a hacer cosas!" – Enfatizó ese tú por alguna razón. Espero que no fuese porque se creyera mejor que yo.

-"Por supuesto. Yo que nunca te he tratado mal no puedo pedirte ningún favor. Y sin embargo ante Boris estás dispuesto a todo." – Intente recriminar.

-"No metas a Boris en esto ¡El no tiene nada que ver con lo que tratamos ahora!"

-"¡Si tiene que ver! Si no fuera por él yo estaría tranquilamente en casa mientras mi madre me explica que es todo esto de las bestias-bit, no estaría aquí siendo forzada a todo, y ¡no tendría por qué ver TU ODIOSA CARA!" – En aquel momento no podía controlar mi furia, y estaba dispuesta a soltar todo lo que me reconcomía por dentro.

-"Que bien os lleváis."– Dijo sarcástico Bryan, yo solo pude mirarle con desprecio en ese momento.

-"Bien Madia. Por fin eres sincera ¡te has dado cuenta!" – No entendí de que me estaba acusando en aquella ocasión, pero sí comprobé, que estaba consiguiendo llegar a su límite. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse y yo no iba a detenerle.

-"No suelo meterme en estos temas. Pero si sales ahora ¿no te pillaran los guardias? He podido escuchar que estos días han estado muy alterados." -Tala entró por la puerta. No nos dio lugar a sorprendernos cuando prosiguió hablando. –"Mira chico, no sé quién eres ni qué rayos te traes con Madia, pero mi compañero está herido y necesitamos tu ayuda." – Ante aquel comentario Victor me miró con cierto resentimiento, después cerró los ojos y suspiro. Camino hacia delante hasta llegar a Spencer. Una vez su mano comenzó a iluminarse se arrodilló y la luz envolvió todo el cuerpo del chico que permanecía inconsciente. Por unos momentos observé atenta. Pasaron unos quince incómodos minutos en los que no sabía que hacer –"Ellos son los medios."-Victor rompió el silencio.

-"¿Qué?"-Pregunté.

-"Por ahora hay tres grupos. Los humanos solo pueden llegar a ver las bestias-bit. Los medios además pueden llegar a comunicarse con ellas. Y los guardianes no solo las ven y hablan con las bestia-bit sino que pueden manejar la materia en la que estas criaturas se mueven, llegando a poder viajar a su mundo."-Explicó Victor que me acababa de aclarar que era exactamente un guardián. –"Es Kiara quien debería haberte dicho. Esa era su misión pero esa bestia-bit no quería someterse a ningún humano, por eso acabó haciendo esto."

-"Cuéntame, eso no es lo único que Kiara tenía que decirme ¿verdad?"

-"Yo no soy quién debe decírtelo"- Las heridas de Spencer desaparecieron. –"Te seré sincero Madia. Eres insoportable no me caes nada bien y odio tener que protegerte patéticamente de las bestias bit. Pero como estoy obligado a ello te aconsejo que no abuses de mi paciencia."-Yo iba a responderle, ¡iba a responderle! Pero me quedé sin aliento y estoy segura de que fue culpa de su extraño poder. -"No se despertará inmediatamente, después de una hora volverá a su estado normal."- Dijo a Tala y Bryan.

-"Gracias."-Dijo Tala en un tono áspero. No era propio en el aquel gesto, pero dada la tensión del ambiente supongo que lo vio necesario. Victor se encaminó a la puerta. Esta vez nadie le iba a detener. Yo lo hubiese hecho, pero de nuevo estoy segura de que él me hizo algo para que no pudiese hablar, y eso me hacía enfurecer.

-"Que gran poder de persuasión." –Se escuchó una vez Victor se marchó. A Bryan le gustaba rematar la faena a la hora de hacerme enfadar.

-"Cállate."-Dije mal humorada. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Ya había pasado suficiente para que el revuelo que se formó por Kiara hubiese pasado, pero aún así andaría con cuidado. No sabía cuan alterado podían estar los guardias. Me sabía los caminos de memoria, aunque la abadía pudiese parecer un laberinto, aún así no tenía a un sitio fijo al que ir.

-"Marik Valkov." – Mierda, ese era mi nombre, o al menos mi nombre falso. Unos guardias se acercaban a paso ligero, y yo ya no podía huir. –"Tienes que acompañarnos." – Obedecí, no quedaba otra. Mientras lo seguía comprobé a dónde íbamos. Sin duda al despacho de Boris. Odiaba ese lugar, seguro me estaría esperando para no sé qué experimento del mundo de las bestia. Los guardias abrieron la puerta, que emitió un agudo chirrido. Me hicieron pasar y sentarme en la silla. Para mi sorpresa, delante de mí no estaba Boris. Había un hombre de apariencia paciente con bastante experiencia, de unos cuarenta años. Era castaño de pelo y ojos, y vestía un extraño uniforme. Un extraño mensaje voló por mi cabeza diciendo 'no dar tu verdadera identidad'.

-"Hola Marik." – Habló el sujeto. –"Me llamo Taylor Asenjo y seré tu profesor a partir de ahora."

-"¿Profesor?"- Me atreví a preguntar.

-"Sí. De las asignaturas elementales, ciencias, matemáticas e idiomas. En poco sabrás hablar como unas persona verdaderamente culta, con conocimientos de cualquier campo y habilidad en distintos idiomas, pero para ello necesito tu colaboración." –Aquellas palabras sonaron tan exageradamente bien dichas que me sentí inferior. –"Tengo entendido que hablas ruso, español, japonés y has aprendido un poco de inglés."

-"Inglés es el que menos se." –Me atreví a decir.

-"Pues es el idioma más importante, pero tranquilo, te resultará fácil en comparación con otros." – Aquello me sorprendió, al poco recordé que era Voltaire Hiwatari, quien quería que fuese una persona 'culta' y que ahora le pertenecía. Pasaron varios meses sin entender porqué Hiwatari decidió acogerme a su cargo. En cinco meses había aprendido a manejar el ruso y español completamente, teniendo en cuenta de que eran mis lenguas natales, no había mucha hazaña en ese hecho. Tarde un poco más en dominar el japonés. La letra, abecedario y expresiones variaban mucho. Cada palabra que aprendía, era un viaje a los desconocido, en el que el profesor Asenjo, quien sabía ejercer bastante bien su profesión, conseguía transportarme a cada uno de los países de los que hablaba y a veces estar en la abadía se convertía en una rutina, y la carga que sentía todos los días al levantarme poco a poco desapareció. Aprendí la historia del mundo, y más extensamente la de Europa. Conocí la política de cada país y los conocimientos que compartían. Aprendí a multiplicar, dividir, sumar… e incluso hacer ¡cuentas con letras! Cosa que me pareció increíble, y con el tiempo entretenida. Casi dos años fueron necesarios para aprender estrictamente lo necesario. Mese en los que descansé de mi rutina de acudir a los experimentos y entrenamientos. También fueron meses en los que apenas hablé con nadie, aunque siempre me cruzaba alguna que otra vez con Victor, con quién mantenía una gran distancia. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que nos habíamos peleado. Comprobé con alegría que Spencer había mejorado notablemente. Aún me quedaban unos cuantos años más en los que se extendería mis conocimientos sobre lo ya aprendido. Pero hasta que cumplí mis nueve años, no comencé de nuevo con la rutina con la que empecé. Ahora mismo Sheila cumpliría los dos años, y Elia parecía no estar muy mal. Durante todo este tiempo imaginé como capturar a Kiara. No podría lograrlo si no viajaba al mundo de las bestias-bit o se habría una brecha. De todos modos con la brecha el contraste de mundos causaría heridas a cualquiera, y aunque había pasado tiempo, seguro Kiara seguía enfadada conmigo. Por mi culpa aquella bestia-bit se vio obligada a quedarse en mi mundo, si no hubiera sido por la brecha que se abrió. Tenía motivos para estar enfadada así que no la culpo por las heridas que me hizo. La verdad eran más llamativas que dolorosas, en poco se fue la molestia y el dolor, pero tardaron mucho más en desaparecer, que fue lo que menos me gustó, pues llamaba la atención de todos. Me encaminé a la habitación de esclavas. Odiaba aquella situación. Odiaba que la rutina me impidiese a penas hablar con quienes conocía, y para empeorar la cosa, a los que conocía no eran precisamente muy habladores. Odiaba aquella situación, pero por lo menos los meses pasaron rápidos. No podía negar la idea de que no saber la verdad de ese mundo me estaba intrigando demasiado y lo que más detestaba era que Victor supiese mucho más que yo y no me dijese nada. Desde aquella pelea no nos volvimos hablar y los primeros meses estaba segura de no dirigirle la palabra nunca, pero ahora la incertidumbre me estaba matando ¿porqué sabe ese sujeto más que yo? ¿Quién rayos es su familia? ¿De dónde sale? No era justo.

- "Madia, hoy te toca el comedor."- Decía Xian. Por fin después de numerosas incertidumbres el comedor se pondría en marcha. Las chicas seríamos las que tendríamos que cocinar. No sabíamos muy bien por qué iban a comenzar a alimentar a los que allí estaban. Supongo que por las numerosas bajas, o por las inspecciones que se hacían en las abadía más importantes de la ciudad. –"Por cierto Madia." – Ya iba a salir de la habitación. Era algo bastante raro que me detuvieran. –"Termina rápido. Valkov nos quiere a todos reunido en la entrada dentro de una hora."

-"Está bien." – Me limité a decir con cierta curiosidad. ¿Qué podría querer Boris ahora? Sea como fuere, me puse manos a la obra y recogí los restos del comedor. Alguna que otra vez, las que limpiaban el comedor guardaban los restos de comida para ellas, pero últimamente, a los chicos se les daba lo justo para alimentarse y no quedaba ni un resto de lo que servían a los luchadores para alimentarse. Metía platos y cubiertos de madera en una bolsa, y los llevaba a los baños. Allí un grupo de compañeras se encargaban de limpiarlos. Las mesas eran enormes, tenía numerosas manchas que ya no podían quitarse. Los que comían venían al comedor por turnos. Tenían treinta minutos para comer y largarse a entrenar de nuevo. Estaban ocurriendo tal cantidad de cambios, que lo más seguro es que Boris quería reunirnos para informarnos de cual era nuestra labor. Terminé y me dirigí a la entrada. Allí todos miraban curiosos unos a otros, preguntándose qué ocurriría. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que por primera vez reunieron a chicos y chicas juntos. Guardias nombraban a cada uno por nombre. Apuntando sus datos los decían en vos alta y agrupaban a los que allí estábamos en dos grupos. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que nos separaban por sexo. El grupo de mujeres era inmenso en comparación con el de hombres. Entre nosotras había personas de entre ocho y veinte años, mientras que en los chicos eran de entre nueve y dieciséis años. Mientras todos estallaban en confusión silenciosa, pude ver a Tala y su grupo, incluso Ian estaba con ellos.

-"Nombre." – Un guardia se puso en frente de mí.

-"Marik." – Contesté.

-"Tu verdadero nombre y apellidos" – Dijo aquel hombre con desprecio.

-"Madia Valkov." –Dije. Todos escuchaban los datos de todos, en aquel entonces, nuestras verdaderas identidades eran reveladas.

-"Experimento A." – Dijo aquel guardia. –"Sin equipo. Sirvienta." – Todo lo decía en voz alta de tal modo que lo escucharan. Entonces pasó al siguiente. Tardaron alrededor de dos horas para tener los datos de todos. En el grupo de las mujeres la mayoría eran sirvientas sin equipo y sin ningún experimento. En los chicos era todo lo contrario. Fue entonces cuando apareció Boris.

-"Os he convocado para hacer una limpieza de personas." – Decenas de guardias salieron y se pusieron al lado de determinadas personas. –"Llevároslos."- Entonces empezaron a tirar de esas personas y sacarlas de allí. Algunos no querían pues se imaginaban lo peor. Entre esas personas estaba Nayara.

-"¡NO!" – Salió Tamara en su defensa. –"¡Dejarla en paz! ¿qué vais a hacer?"- Mientras Tamara y otras personas protestaban, Boris seguía hablando.

-"Quedaos con las caras de los que permanezcan aquí porque seréis los únicos que quedaran en este lugar. Y observar a los que se marchan porque será la última vez que los veáis." – Decía con voz arrogante y orgullosa. Palabras que en aquel momento me producían un miedo y angustia exagerada.

-"¡Nayara!"- Seguía diciendo Tamara.

-"Tamara déjala ir. Tamara"- Intentaba tranquilizarla Xian.

-"Tamy ¿qué van a hacerme?" – Empezaba a llorar Nayara.

-"Tranquila. Estaremos juntas, dentro de poco estaremos juntas." – Los guardias forcejeaban con Tamara para que soltase a Nayara.

-"¡Tamy!" – Sus manos se soltaron. Era el único forcejeo que observé detenidamente, pero por toda la sala, decenas de personas también suplicaban una explicación o una oportunidad. En poco ciento de personas se redujeron a cincuenta hombres y cincuenta esclavas.

-"Sin embargo"-Siguió hablando Boris. –"En otras partes de este país muchas personas han respondido positivamente a los entrenamientos." – Las puertas se abrieron y unas veinte personas entraron. –"A partir de hoy VioBolt se concentrará en este edificio." – Todos observaron curiosos a los que entraban, observándolos de arriba abajo. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Ira.

-"¡Ir…!" – Estaba a punto de decir su nombre, cuando la presencia de otra persona me sobrecogió. –"¡Ka… Karen!"

CONTINUARÁ…

**ESPERO LES GUSTASE**

**Dudas, sugerencias, consejos espero sus comentarios**

**Gracias a todos los que leen**


End file.
